Collision of Hearts
by trulyamused
Summary: The seaQuest meets an old enemy as Nathan and Kristin discover their feelings and some secrets from Kristin's past. Part One of The Love and Labours of the Deep Saga. Updated 8/25/2010 Complete
1. Prologue

Author's note: This is the very first Fanfic that I ever wrote. It has never been beta'd and probably never will be, BUT it has been revised from its Original form posted on the old Prodigy billboard. I posted this under Shalee Stewart, I now use Trulyamused. If some of you recognize the story this and always has been my work. I simply changed my user name. For those of you that have read it I hope you enjoy a little nostalgia. For those who haven't, I hope you enjoy it.

Truly

* * *

A

_**seaQuest**_**DSV **

Original Novella

**'Collision of Hearts'**

Book One of the

Nathan Bridger and Kristin Westphalen

Romantic-Adventure Saga

"**Love and Labours of the Deep"**

"_Let me not to the marriage of true minds_

_Admit impediments. Love is not love_

_Which alters when alteration finds_

_Or bends with the remover to remove._

_O,no! it is an ever-fixed mark_

_That looks on tempests and is never shaken;_

_It is the star to every wand'ring bark,_

_Whose worth's unknown, although his highth be taken._

_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_

_Within his bending sickle's compass come._

_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_

_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._

_If this be error, and upon me proved,_

_I never writ, nor no man ever loved."_

_William Shakespeare, __Sonnet CXVI_

* * *

_**Prologue--**_

_In the year 2019, if one could look __clearly into the depths, you might chance to see a shadow among the shadows, a shape with a sleek, flattened bow and sweeping curves . . . the __**seaQuest**__DSV (Deep Submergence Vehicle) was the most powerful submarine ever built. She was without question the biggest and the best, 1000ft long, capable of diving into the deepest places on earth . . . and when necessary, reaching speeds upwards to 200mph, her fuel being a most abundant resource--seawater. The __**seaQuest**__ was a vessel of research and exploration, as well as a military peacekeeper as flagship of United Earth/Oceans Organization. Nearly at the end of her first tour of duty, the __**seaQuest**__ and her crew had for one year, explored, conducted research, went on rescue missions, made startling discoveries as well as some powerful enemies._

_During this first tour, the __**seaQuest**__'s crew had become nothing short of a family. And as sometimes happens within families, members move away to make their own ways in the world. Everyone onboard knew this first tour had been something special. They all had become very close to each other, of course, some had become closer than others . . . coming together in what could only be called a . . . COLLISION OF HEARTS._


	2. Chapter 1 The Game's Afoot

**Chapter One**

**_"The Game's . . . Afoot"_**

_"There is no great genius, without some touch of madness--"_

_Seneca_

_**seaQuest** -- Coral Sea, SW of Trobriand Island, Oceania_

_NE of Australia_

Nathan Hale Bridger, captain of the _**seaQuest**_ _DSV,_ stood in the dead center of the bridge . . . his hands clasped behind his back, while he calmly perused the activity around him. Calmly, he watched as everyone went about their duties with top rate efficiency . . . still, Bridger found himself thinking about those who would be leaving at the end of this tour. With a pang of regret, he realized that subsequent tours could never be like the first. A slight smile flashed fleetingly across his features as he thought of how Admiral William Fuller Noyce, who was now Secretary-General of the UEO had tricked him into taking this command. _**seaQuest**_ had been his creation . . . his dream . . . and now thanks to Noyce, it was his reality AND it would probably take the entire UEO Navy to ever get him off. Bridger gazed around the bridge, a feeling of pride swelling up within him. This was his ship . . . he felt at peace here first the time since leaving his island. And HIS crew, he could think of no other group of individuals that he could feel more pride for . . . and none other were worthy of the adventure, this tour had been.

Bridger sighed, now it was almost over and many of the crew were leaving. It almost felt like children leaving home. They had only to finish a couple of oceanographic surveys, drop off group of scientists at _**Atlantis**_ Station, a UEO Research facility and a make stopover in Brisbane. Then . . . and only then, could _**seaQuest**_ finally head for homeport, Pearl Harbor.

Pulling out of his musings, Bridger began a slow circuit . . . occasionally meeting an errant glance in his direction with a sharp, captain-like look, when something began to gnaw at him. It was a feeling . . . an inkling . . . that something . . . somewhere . . . was not quite right. Bridger absently, rubbed the back of his neck trying to get his bearings as his gaze fell on the Bridge Dolphin Access Port. Instinctively, he started toward it. Ignoring the baffled looks from his crew, he took all three steps leading to the Port at once. Hitting the lever to open the port just as Darwin came to the surface, Bridger snatched up the nearby Vo-corder.

"Darwin, what's wrong?" Bridger demanded.

_"Bridger come. Kristin hurt," _Darwin replied in his computer-generated voice.

"Where? Darwin, where's Kristin?"

_"Kristin hurt. Fall. Moonpool."_

"Darwin, go to Kristin. I'm coming," Bridger threw down the Vo-corder and headed for the Mag-Lev. Commander Jonathan Ford, Lt. Commander Katherine Hitchcock, and Chief Manilow Crocker made moves to follow.

"No-- Commander Ford with me, everyone else stay put. I'll keep you apprised of the situation," Bridger ordered, while understanding their feelings because they so closely mirrored his own.

"Aye sir" replied Hitchcock and Crocker in unison.

* * * * *

Bridger and Ford sat in silence as the Mag-Lev sped toward Seadeck. Bridger's mind raced. _What could have happened to Kristin? It was true . . . she has looked a little pale, when they had shared breakfast that morning. In fact, ever since she had returned from spending time with her daughter, after the incident with the Amazonian Confederation__i__ . . . she had not seemed quite herself. He had even commented on it but she had just attributed it to . . . not enough sleep and had changed the subject. _Bridger shook his head to clear it, yet there was a feeling of foreboding he couldn't dispel.

Turning to Ford he asked, "Commander, have you noticed anything-- I don't know . . . unusual about Doctor Westphalen in the last few days?"

Ford thought for a moment, "Anything unusual about Doctor Westphalen . . . such as what, Captain?"

"You know, has she seemed different . . . distracted? Anything."

"No . . . not really, not that I've noticed," Ford paused as if a thought had struck him. "Except maybe--"

"What?"

"Well . . . she's been nice to me . . . even sociable."

"And you find that strange?"

"Yeah . . . for HER I do. I mean, we haven't always been bosom buddies. But she's been going a bit overboard lately."

"Couldn't that have something to do with what happened with her daughter?

"No, I don't think so. I mean, she's already thanked me. No, it's--" Ford replied gazing at the Captain out of the corner of his eye as he continued. "It's almost as if . . . she's an entirely different person at times."

Bridger just nodded, absorbing the information thoughtfully. _What the hell was go­ing on? _The Mag-Lev stopped and the doors opened on the Sea-deck. Bridger bolted out and headed down the corridor at a dead run to the Science section. Jonathan Ford was right on his heels.

* * * * *

Doctor Kristin Westphalen, _**seaQuest**__'s_ Chief Scientist was thinking the almost same thing. _What the hell happened?_ Slowly she realized, that she must have passed out. What seemed like just moments before, she had been standing beside Darwin's Moon­pool, the next thing she knew . . . she was lying on the deck with concerned Science per­sonnel grouped around her. Struggling into a sitting position, Westphalen became aware of a terrible throbbing in her head. Almost at the same moment, she glanced up to see Nathan Bridger elbowing his way through the crush of people. Jonathan Ford was right behind him . . . calmly taking charge and moving everyone back. Bridger knelt down at the Doctor's side, putting a hand on her arm.

"Kristin, what's wrong? What happened?" Bridger questioned her with obvious concern lacing his words.

"I'm not sure. The last thing I remember is talking with Darwin. I must have passed out and hit my head." Westphalen answered with her deep, rich British intonation sounding a bit shaky as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and pressed a hand to her forehead. It was a vain attempt to stop . . . whatever was using her head for a bongo drum.

"We should get her to Med-Bay," Ford said as he came up behind Bridger.

"No, I'm fine," Westphalen protested as Bridger helped her to stand.

"Listen Doctor, when one of my crew passes out . . . Chief Scientist or not . . . they go to Med-bay," Bridger chastened, his brisk attitude not belaying the concern reflected in his dark blue eyes.

"Alright . . . but I think I can make it by myself, Captain. You don't have to use that commanding tone with me," Westphalen replied indignantly as she shrugged out of Bridger's grasp. She had only moved a few feet, when a wave of dizziness swept over her. The room seemed to swim and dance as her knees buckled. Then everything went dark.

Nathan Bridger was just a step behind Westphalen when he saw her sway unstead­ily. He moved forward quickly and caught her as she crumpled.

"Kristin? Damn--" Bridger muttered as he lifted Westphalen, barely feeling her weight as he gathered her tightly against his chest and headed for the Med-Bay.

"Commander--" He called back to Ford "Contact Joshua Levin. Tell him what happened and that we're on our way."

"Aye sir" replied Ford but Bridger was already out the door with the Doctor cradled protectively in his arms.

* * * * *

_**Atlantis** Station, UEO Bio-Oceanographic Research Station_

_On the NE Rim of Bougainville Trench, New Britain_

_Station depth--4100feet_

Doctor Cynthia Alexandra Mackenzie looked up startled as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Pushing her chair back from the lab table, she turned to meet a pair of muted gray eyes.

"Hey Cin, making any new breakthroughs."

"Oh yeah, I've got the Noble Prize sewed up."

"Just like your mother, always with the smart comeback." Commander Arrick Jackson Talbot lamented with a crooked grin.

"Well, it helps to have a good teacher," Mackenzie drawled with a slight Scottish timbre accentuating her British intonation as she matched Talbot's expression. "So, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Actually, I was looking for Doctor Boyer. You haven't seen him . . . have you?"

"No . . . not this morning. Jack, what going on?" Mackenzie asked sud­denly seeing the strange look on Talbot's face.

"I don't know. There's something weird about Boyer. I can't put my finger on it but--" Talbot trailed off with a shrug.

"Jack, is it really Boyer that's bothering you . . . or is it Mom?"

"Cin--" Talbot responded with a note of warning in his tone.

"Come on Jack, you can't really blame her for feeling the way she does. Can you?"

"No, I don't suppose," Talbot conceded as he briefly held Cynthia Mackenzie's hazel gaze and shrugged. "I guess . . . seeing Russ, er, Kristin again a few weeks ago. It still has me a little on edge. She wasn't at all pleased at the way things were handled."

"Can you blame her?" Mackenzie repeated as she gazed at Talbot. "I mean . . . first she has my little stunt in the Amazon to deal with. Which of course, was my way making her suffer for not telling me about my father sooner." she said with sharp humorless laugh followed by a sigh. "THEN, out of the blue, Ace contacts her . . . and she learns that you and Jake are alive. After five years of believing her only son was dead, she didn't even get to see Jake face to face. God Jack, how would you feel?" Mackenzie finished grimly as she swept a long wave auburn hair from her face. A gesture that caused Talbot to notice once again, how much Cynthia reminded him of her mother.

"The same I suppose but Russ can hold a grudge longer than anyone I know. She's not about to forgive and forget," Talbot said woefully, running a hand through his graying brown hair.

Mackenzie shook her head, "No . . . she's not. And you know she hates it when you call her 'Russ'."

"Yeah . . . I know," Talbot smiled ruefully as he continued. "And now with _**seaQuest**__, _being the one to deliver our full contingent of scientists. You can be sure, she's not going to be happy to see me again, so soon. Jake, yes. But me, uh-uh--" Talbot scowled at Mackenzie as she failed to cover the smile that flashed across her fea­tures at the thought of her mother telling Talbot just, where he could go. THAT certainly wasn't the sympathy he was hoping for. Talbot continued, "Well, believe me, I think I'd rather deal with 4 or 5 Doctor Albert Boyers," Talbot scoffed humorlessly. "Secret activities and all."

"Poor Jack-- Well, don't worry. I'm sure, once Mom gets over the initial shock of you being here, you'll get things straightened out." Mackenzie said reassuringly. Talbot just nodded contritely pushing his hands into his pockets as he turned from Mackenzie and exited the lab. As Cynthia Mackenzie watched Jack Talbot leave, she found herself thinking over what he had said about Boyer. What if he was right to have suspicions? Albert Boyer was an enigma . . . maybe the man was worth keeping an eye on. Mackenzie mused to herself as she turned back to her work.

* * * * *

Deep in the bowels of _**Atlantis**_ Station, amid the maze of life-support conduit . . . the man known as Albert Boyer was making final preparations to execute an elaborate scheme that had only one goal. Reaching for his Comm-link, he contacted his benefactor that all was in readiness.

* * * * *

_**seaQuest**_

Nathan Bridger moved with a determined stride toward Med-Bay . . . the limp form of Kristin Westphalen held tightly against his chest. Sparing a glance at her face, Bridger had hoped to find himself staring into her dark sable eyes. It turned out to be a vain wish as his gaze rested briefly on her elegant features. Not only, were Kristin's eyes still closed but also her skin had a gray pallor and her breathing had slowed to a ragged draw. An undeniable sense of fear overwhelmed Bridger as he quickened his pace.

Stepping through the hatch into Med-bay, Doctor Joshua Levin, Westphalen's assistant was waiting for them. Bridger gently laid the woman on the exam table. As he backed away, Levin moved in.

"Captain, what happened here?" The young doctor demanded. "Commander Ford said she passed out on the Sea-deck."

"Yeah . . . and hit her head on the way down," answered Bridger.

"Well . . . judging from the swelling and discoloration next to her left temple, that's a gimme. But that doesn't explain why these readings are so out of whack."

"What do you mean?" Bridger asked as he leaned over Levin's shoulder get a look at the hand-held medical scanner the doctor was using.

Levin shook his head.

"Her pressure's elevated as is her pulse. But her heartrate has slowed and her breathing is becoming increasingly irregular."

"Wouldn't the trauma she incurred . . . cause most of that?"

"Some but not all . . . and if it was the sole cause, all readings would be the same . . . either high or low. But not split up like this . . . it's as though one is fighting--" Levin trailed off as he motioned to one of the Medical Technicians. The doctor almost completely ignored Bridger as a young black woman appeared at his side. "Sheila, I want a complete work up done . . . blood, tissue, etc. And I want it yesterday." Medical Technician Sheila Gannon nodded and went about collecting the samples needed for testing.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Bridger asked impatiently. Levin nodded to Gannon and took the Captain aside.

"Captain, there may or may not be cause for concern. I'm going to run every test I can but until I get the results, I'm not going to speculate."

Nathan Bridger stared hard at Joshua Levin, trying to determine what the young doctor _wasn't _telling him. Levin returned the Captain's steely blue gaze with cool brown determination. Bridger grunted his reluctant compliance.

"Alright Doctor . . . conduct your tests. But I expect to be kept appraised of Doctor Westphalen's condition hourly."

"Of course, Captain."

Levin watched as Bridger turned on his heel and headed out of Med-bay. Levin noted with a curious arch of an eyebrow . . . how the Captain paused in the hatchway to cast a glance at the woman on the exam table, then he was gone.

* * * * *

_**Atlantis** Station_

Jack Talbot exited the Mag-Lev on Level Five of _**Atlantis**__ Station_ and headed straight Section C. He needed to clear his head and find an ear to bend. Talbot entered through the swinging doors of the Siren Song Saloon, the station's storage bay turned watering hole, and found both his needs fulfilled in the form of Lieutenant Commander Angus Conner Edward (Ace) Hamilton. _**Atlantis**__'_ resident Engineering and Maintenance Technician, also part-time bartender as well as Jack's full-time friend for the past twenty-five years.

"Yo Jackman! Howa been?" Hamilton bellowed out cheerfully as if he hadn't seen Jack for years, rather than just the few hours it had actually been.

"Hey Ace, I'm just great . . . considering. How goes it down here?"

"Slow Jack, really slow but I get the feelin' that's gonna change. So . . . what can I, get ya?"

"Just a beer, I guess. I'm supposed to be on duty, if you can call lording over a dozen people and a few scientists . . . duty," Talbot muttered sarcastically as he noted Ace pouring himself a drink as well. "So, why don't you join me?" Hamilton grinned, blue eyes twinkling and saluted him. "Besides, I need some of your archaic wisdom," Talbot lamented, taking a seat across the bar from Hamilton.

Talbot studied his friend for a moment and couldn't remember a time when Ace, HADN'T been there. From their adventures at NUMA (National Underwater and Marine Agency), where Jack had been Special Projects Director and Ace, Chief Engineering Officer under Admiral Dirk Pittii . . . to being Jack's bestman, when he had married the love of his life. Through thick and thin and thick, Ace Hamilton had been there for him. Talbot was stirred out of his muse by Ace shaking him by the shoulder.

"Jack, hey man, you okay?" Hamilton asked his face etched with concern.

"Yeah Ace, just thinking that's all," Talbot replied.

"Bout what? You were pretty far gone."

"Sorry, old friend. I guess . . . I was thinking about seeing Russ again."

"Yeah . . . Cindy said she was coming with _**seaQuest**_. You worried, that she doesn't know your here and you're gonna get reamed again."

Talbot shook his head.

"No . . . not really. I mean, I wouldn't blame her if she did. I just wish Russ and I could talk about everything . . . without it dissolving into a battle." Talbot sighed as he rolled the bottle of beer, he had yet to drink from, back and forth between his hands. "But that's not going to happen. I know she hates me. If I were drowning, she'd throw me an anchor instead of a life preserver."

"Yeah . . . well, do you really blame her? You haven't exactly, been the model citizen the last couple years, you know," Hamilton gently reminded Talbot.

"Yeah Ace, I know," Talbot sighed. "But dammit, I love her. Even though I know how she feels about me, I've never stopped loving her," Jack Talbot's eyes grew misted with memories. "God Ace, you know I can remember the first time I ever set eyes on her. You know, it was at the 40th Anniversary Gala for NUMA at the Pentagon." Hamilton gave a nod. "Even from across the room she was the most beautiful woman, I had ever seen. Of course close-up, she just left me speechless."

"I'll go along with that," Hamilton agreed, "I'd never seen you at a loss for words before. Although, it didn't take you long to overcome your handicap and try to move in on her either. And if I recall . . . she didn't make it very easy for you. What did it finally take, to get her to dance with you, anyway? You never did tell me." Hamilton asked leaning his folded arms on the bar as Talbot tilted his stool back and considered the question. He answered with a sly smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Admiral Pitt . . . he pleaded my case. He graciously appealed to her, to put me out of my misery. He had gotten tired of watching me sulk around all night. She . . . reluctantly agreed," Talbot leaned forward and copied Ace's stance and reflected. "From the moment, I took Russ in my arms, I knew our lives would never be the same. We danced. We talked. We laughed. We discovered that we had just as many things in common as we had differences."

"Yeah, you two were a pair to draw to. The rogue and the ice queen. Hell, I was taking side bets that you two wouldn't last the first dance . . . and you'd just end up killing each other," Hamilton recalled, a hint of glee in his voice.

"Ye of little faith, my friend." Talbot chided. "Yes, Russ was elegance and ice on the outside but on the inside . . . there was a fire and a passion for life that I could relate to."

"Yeah well, she must have seen something else besides the rogue in you. Although, I can't imagine what that was." Hamilton said, giving his friend a familiar jab at his ego. It was a thought that was echoed by a familiar voice. Ace and Jack turned graying dark brown heads in unison as Cynthia Mackenzie walked up to the bar and took a seat beside Jack.

"Yeah, I don't know what Mom saw in you, either. But she can probably plead temporary insanity," Mackenzie quipped and added. "If I were you . . . I won't let Mom and Marina get together. God knows, Marina would get an earful."

"Very funny, Cin. For your information, Marina knows all about Russ and I," Talbot defended himself rather unsuccessfully.

"Uh huh . . . I just bet she does. I have a feeling, there's still quite a few things to tell. I'm sure Mom'll--" Mackenzie trailed off abruptly. She blinked and shook her head.

"Cin-- Wha . . ." Talbot started as he looked at Mackenzie and saw her waver in his vision.

"Jack, I don't feel . . . ohhh--"

Talbot caught her as she slumped forward. Casting a panicked glance at Ace, only to find him laid out on the floor behind the bar.

"Dammit, it's gas! We've been gassed . . ." Talbot mumbled as he managed to lower Mackenzie to the floor just as his own world went dark.

* * * * *

Moments after Jack Talbot blacked out, a shadow spread over him. The man who called himself 'Albert Boyer' put a booted foot against Talbot's side and rolled him over.

"Time to pay the piper, Commander," Boyer intoned, his voice sounding muffled by the mask he wore.

"Everyone's out like a light, Doc. Now what?"

Boyer turned to the young man, who came to stand at his side. Lieutenant Randy Miller watched Boyer's features twist beneath his environmental mask into something resembling triumph. "We put out the good towels. _**seaQuest**_ will be here very soon, and with her comes my destiny."

Miller simply nodded and motioned to the two other men behind him and three of them set to work. Boyer observed the actions of the men silently as he whispered to himself.

"Very soon . . . now."

* * *

i Reference...Episode- 'The Good Death'

ii With apologies to Clive Cussler.

* * *

Hope you're enjoying.


	3. Chapter 2 Clueless

**Chapter Two**

_"Clueless--"_

_**seaQuest**_

Nathan Bridger felt as though he were going out of his mind. He couldn't sit still. For the tenth time he rose from his chair, stuffing his hands deep into the pockets of his tan uniform slacks as he walked around the bridge. Commander Jonathan Ford silently watched his Captain's movements just as he had done for the past four hours. Something told Ford that there was more behind Bridger's behavior, in light of Kristin Westphalen's collapse, then just mere concern for a member of his crew. But then Ford was never one to gossip.

Returning his attention to the screen before him, Ford set himself to the task of sorting out the _WSKRS_ data on the last time Doctor Westphalen had been off the ship. It had been a routine science expedition to study reef growth, which had taken place about three days ago. Miguel Ortiz sat to Ford's right at his Sensor board with Katherine Hitchcock standing just behind him, trying to see anything they may have missed. They had been over the data 20 times and had come up nothing out of the ordinary.

Finally, Katie Hitchcock stepped back rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"Guys, look, we've been at this for hours. There's nothing here," Hitchcock said in an almost exasperated tone. "Everything about the dive went like clockwork."

"I know what it looks like but there has to something we're missing," Ford answered, the beginnings of a frown creasing his brow.

"Any word on Doctor Westphalen's condition?" Ortiz asked in a low tone as he glanced to where Bridger stood by the Dolphin Access Port. He appeared to just be staring into the water lost in thought.

"No change," Ford muttered. "That's all Med-Bay would say."

A contemplative silence on the Bridge followed Ford's words.

"Dammit--" Ford suddenly exclaimed bringing a hand down hard on the back of Ortiz's chair. "I just don't get this. Why her of all people?"

"My thoughts exactly, Commander."

Ford whirled to find Bridger coming up behind them.

"Captain, I'm sorry."

"No, Commander, you're right,"Bridger said softly. Running an absent hair through his graying brown hair, he gave himself a mental shake. Then Bridger focused his attention on the task at hand. "Have you come up with anything?"

"I wish I could say yes but we haven't run across a thing that's out of the ordinary. Nothing at least that suggests the Doctor's condition was caused by any outside force."

A sad and wearied look came over Bridger's features as he slowly nodded. Lucas Wolenczak, _**seaQuest**__'s_ seventeen year old, computer wizard extraordinaire, chose that moment to make his presence known.

"Captain! Guys!" Lucas called out suddenly from his post at Hitchcock's Engineering Station, "I think I've found something." He had been running and rerunning the WSKRS data in every way he could think of. He had slowed it down, speeded it up, basically . . . had taken it apart and ran it back piece by piece. His call brought half the bridge crew over. Taking charge of the situation, Chief Manilow Crocker shooed back the thong to make room for Bridger, Ford and Hitchcock. While he, Ortiz, O'Neill, and Krieg remained at respectful distance.

"Okay Lucas, what have you come up with?" Bridger asked anxiously.

Lucas, knowing Bridger just wanted the barest of facts did not take time to go into the gory details of what he had been doing. "Well . . . I don't think it's the cause but it may be a symptom," he told them, keeping one eye on Bridger watching his reaction and one eye on the screen in front of him.

"Go on--" Bridger encouraged when the young failed to continue.

"Okay, while you guys were going over **Loner's** data. I picked up this from **Mother,**" Lucas explained.

"How can that be? **Mother** was supposed to be on recon and **Junior **was on point. **Loner** was the only WSKR assigned to keep tabs on Doctor Westphalen's team." Ortiz asked a bit stiffly rather annoyed at himself for not picking on this angle.

"Lucas, you had better break this down for us. I want to know exactly what we're looking at," Bridger said as he turned to Ortiz. "Put up Lucas' data on the Forward Screens, Mr. Ortiz." Bridger ordered.

"Aye sir" Ortiz acknowledged tapping a few buttons on his console to bring up the image. Everyone's attention turned to the screens as Lucas began to explain.

"Okay. Now, what we're seeing here is the data from** Loner**. I've broken it down . . . frame by frame . . . element by element. To focus on a single factor . . . that being . . . Doctor Westphalen."

The image on the screen was heart-wrenching to watch. Seeing Kristin Westphalen so alive and vital . . . all the while, knowing that she was in Med-Bay possibly fighting for her life. Bridger watched as Westphalen's pink/black wet-suited form moved through the scene . . . expertly coordinating and over-seeing the Science team. Nothing about the scene seemed out of the ordinary.

"Lucas, I don't understand. What are we supposed to be seeing here?"

Bridger demanded his frustration was beginning to show.

"Captain please . . . just watch. Now as the team is getting ready to come inside . . . something seems to catch Doctor Westphalen's attention. She waves the team on and moves off out of **Loner's** range. That's when **Mother** picks her up," Lucas continued. He looked up briefly at the faces around him, a bit surprised no one had interrupted again. "Okay,** Mother** was on Recon coming back in behind us. When it picked up on Doctor Westphalen it was on wide range sensor view. So I had to enhance the image quite a bit, to get what I wanted. This is why the picture is slightly distorted." Indeed the image of Doctor Westphalen had gone from being fairly clear and easily to follow to ragged and cloudy.

"Lucas, can't you enhance it anymore?" Bridger asked.

"No sir . . . the picture begins to lose clarity and substance," Lucas responded a matter-of-factually. "Now look. She goes back over to the reef . . . and for a moment appears to get disoriented. Then suddenly, she attacks the reef . . . violently kicking and hitting at it. Within moments a cloud of sand and sediment obscures the image. The next thing we see is Doctor Westphalen swimming out of the cloud and she comes inside as if nothing happened." Everyone just stared at the screen for a moment. No one spoke. Lucas fidgeted. It was Bridger, who finally broke the silence.

"Do you realize what we just witnessed, IS completely at odds with the Kristin Westphalen we know." Bridger murmured as a speculative silence descended upon the group. It was broken seconds later by the stringent call of the Comm-link.

_"Med-bay to Captain--"_

Joshua Levin came loudly over the speaker . . . accompanied by a babble of voices and the sounds of a struggle.

"Bridger--"

_"Captain . . . we need you down here. Doctor Westph--"_ Levin called out as there was a loud crash in the background._ "Security to Med--" _Then the link was abruptly severed.

"LEVIN--" Bridger called urgently as the link went dead. "Damn--" he muttered as spinning on his heel and making for the clam doors. "Crocker--" Bridger barked over his shoulder, only to find the Security Chief, already behind him. He nodded sharply to Ford and was aboard the Mag-Lev with Crocker before the Ex-O could respond.

* * * * *

_**Atlantis**_ Station

Cynthia Mackenzie awoke slowly to a pounding headache. She struggled to sit up only to realize, she was prevented from doing so, by straps across her torso, waist, and thighs as well as being tied by her wrists and ankles to an exam table in one of the labs. Mackenzie forced herself to remain calm as the door to the lab slid open behind her.

"So . . . we dead awaken," A mocking voice said as Mackenzie strained to see who it was. The muffled squeaking of rubber-soled shoes on tile filled her ears as a looming shadow descended over her. "I do hope you're comfortable, my dear."

"Never been better," Cindy Mackenzie muttered sarcastically as she now recognized the voice of the man she did and didn't know. His face was now different. Albert Boyer was gone and in his place--

"Ahhh . . . I see you have noticed my transformation. Please allow me to properly introduce my self . . ." The man paused for effect. ". . . the name is Zellar. Doctor Rubin "

* * * * *

_**seaQuest**_

Running footsteps echoed through the corridors leading to Med-Bay as Nathan Bridger and Manilow Crocker made haste in that direction. Ducking through the hatch without pausing to see what was inside first, Bridger was pulled up short by the scene before him.

Boxed in a corner by a semi-circle of Med-Bay and Security personnel was a barely recognizable figure clothed only in a white t-shirt and shorts-- Doctor Kristin Westphalen. Bridger muttered a curse as he stepped forward only to be held back by Crocker.

"Careful, Cap--" Crocker murmured warningly. "--you . . . we don't know what happened here." Bridger shrugged off the restraining hand.

"That's what I intend to find out."

The captain of _**seaQuest**_ moved deliberately toward the woman, who for all appearances looked to have lost her mind. Pausing momentarily, Bridger accessed the situation. Apparently, in a fit of some sort, Westphalen had attacked one of the Med-techs with a syringe and now was wielding it menacingly at the group who now surrounded her.

"She was unconscious when I checked on her about twenty minutes ago," Bridger heard Joshua Levin whisper as the young doctor appeared at his side. "Just moments before I called you, according to the Med-tech who witnessed things, she suddenly woke up and attacked the nurse attending to her. She just went crazy. It was like turning on a light . . . that fast."

"Where did she get the syringe and who did she attack?" Bridger hissed back . . . his gaze never leaving Westphalen.

"I don't know where the syringe came from but it was Sheila Gannon, who was the victim . . ." Levin paused as if struggling for words. "Captain . . . she's dead."

Bridger's stormy gaze turned almost threatening as he stared at Levin for a long moment, trying to comprehend what the Doctor was telling him and wanting to deny it.

"Kristin would never--"

"I know . . . but intentional or not . . . Gannon is still dead and whatever is in that syringe killed her."

"Whatta ya mean?"

"Gannon was stabbed in the shoulder nowhere near any vital organs. Painful, yes . . . but not fatal."

"So . . ." Bridger urged as he turned his gaze back to Westphalen, who was continuing to brandish her makeshift weapon.

"So, that syringe is as deadly as a gun," Levin stated firmly. Bridger gave a curt nod and stepped into the throng, surrounding '_**seaQuest**__'s_' Chief Scientist.

At first, Westphalen didn't seem to notice Bridger as he edged closer to her. But when she did turn her gaze toward him . . . Nathan was shocked by what he saw. Kristin Westphalen's normally soft sable eyes . . . had a glazed look of confusion, rent with madness. Bridger knew it was the confusion, he needed to play on.

"Doctor--" he began taking a step forward.

"STAY AWAY--" Westphalen growled.

"KRISTIN--" Bridger returned with equal volume, which seemed to shock her. "Kristin, give me the syringe," he continued intentionally lowering his voice as he approached.

"Please . . . stay away--"

Bridger's heart was almost wrenched out by the pleading tone in Westphalen's voice.

"I only want to help . . . we all do."

"Please--" Westphalen whispered as she sagged back into the corner. She didn't struggle as Bridger gently took at syringe out of her hand and gave it to Levin.

"It's alright," Bridger murmured as he slipped an arm around her narrow waist, supporting her as they moved through the crowd. He sent a pointed glance in Crocker's direction. The security chief gave a curt nod.

"Alright people, let's clear this area."

The throng slowly dispersed.

Within minutes, the atmosphere of Med-Bay returned to something resembling normal. Crocker stayed by Bridger's side until Westphalen was settled once again in bed, though this time in a private room, then he quietly slipped out. Walking up to Westphalen's bedside, noting that she appeared to have fallen asleep, Bridger took her left hand in his own and squeezed it gently. His other hand strayed to her face, gently brushing a lock of light auburn hair aside, to reveal the ugly bruise near her temple. Bridger tenderly and with a feathery touch, moved his fingers over the bump as if silently wishing it to disappear.

"Kristin, I don't know if you can hear me. But I need stay with me. Things are going to be all right. I promise. Kristin, I . . ." Bridger stopped, he couldn't continue. He hated seeing her look so vulnerable. Nathan wanted nothing more, then to see some sign of the formidable presence that had earned her the unflattering nickname-- Wicked Witch of the _**seaQuest**_. Of course, no one would ever consider using it as a way of addressing her. At least, that's what Westphalen had told him, when she brought it to his attention. Bridger smiled to himself. Of course, in some instances it described her demeanor to a tee.

Bridger dropped his gaze from her face and closed his eyes, leaning forward to rest his head on their clasped hands. He didn't quite know exactly when the venerable Kristin Westphalen, had become more to him than just a member of his crew. Maybe, it her perilous involvement with Mylos Tezlofiii-the oppressor of Eastern Europe that was the first clue or maybe, it was Malcolm Lansdowne and his so called '_crush'_ on HIS Chief Scientist. Perhaps, it was both his fears for Kristin AND his jealousy of Downy's feelings that caused things to change. Hell, he'll probably never know, WHEN it happened. What mattered now, was that he got a chance to tell her.

Bridger didn't know how long he had been sitting there, when he felt the light touch of a hand on his cheek. He looked up and saw Kristin Westphalen's dark brown eyes watching him.

Bridger tightened his grip on her hand as he leaned a little closer, "Hey, it's about time you woke-up."

"Na . . . Nathan--" Westphalen spoke, her voice weak and whispery.

"Ssshhh . . . Kristin, it's alright. I'm here."

"Where? What happpenned?"

"You're in Med-Bay. You fell and hit your head. Remember?"

"Yes--" Westphalen murmured a hand going to her forehead. "Tired--"

"I know. You need to rest. Close your eyes." Bridger urged gently. Westphalen seemed to comply, slowly relaxing into the comforting softness of the bed, when suddenly she stiffened, her eyes snapping open as she struggled to rise.

"Sheila, she--"

"Ssshhh . . . we'll talk about it later."

Bridger firmly but gently pushed her back down.

Westphalen shook her head, "No . . . have to tell--"

"What?"

"Sheila--" Westphalen whispered as she struggled against the darkness encroaching on her conscious. " . . . the syringe . . . she tried to inject--"

"Kris, are you saying, it was Sheila Gannon, who had the syringe? That it was, she, who tried to inject you," Bridger incited a bit doubtful. Westphalen gave a slight nod as her eyes closed.

"Had . . . to fight--" Westphalen murmured through the haze that seemed to engulf her.

"I know . . . I understand. Rest now, you're safe," Bridger assured her, then watched her relax once more as she slipped into the waiting arms of Orpheus.

Nathan Bridger sat there at Westphalen's bedside for long moments before he rose and went to the door, motioning to Crocker and Levin. He told them what Westphalen had said.

Levin nodded, "It's possible. Sheila always did fit in a little too well. A little too efficient, eager to please."

"The question is what was her beef with the Doc?" Manilow Crocker asked.

"I'm not sure . . . SHE had one. Could be she was working for someone else," Bridger speculated.

Levin concurred, "That's more likely. I'm running tests on the contents of the syringe. I should know something in a few hours."

Bridger nodded and addressed Crocker, "Right . . . in the meantime, Chief, I want a guard posted outside Med-bay. No one gets into see Doctor Westphalen, without mine or Doctor Levin's okay."

"Already on it, Cap," Crocker acknowledged as he unclipped his PALiv. Bridger turned toward Westphalen's room but Levin put a hand on his arm.

"Captain, she should sleep for a while now . . . and you look like, you could use some rest yourself." The young doctor said an in low voice.

Bridger seemed to consider this for a moment then nodded.

"Alright . . . just give me a minute."

Levin smiled slightly and inclined his head toward the room. Bridger nodded again and stepped into the room. Slowly approaching the bed, he was once again surprised by how frail the woman lying there looked. He picked up her limp hand and leaned in close.

"Hang in there, kiddo," he whispered giving her hand a squeeze, then turned and walked briskly from the room. Outside, Bridger paused for a moment to compose himself. Crocker joined him and together they headed for the bridge.

* * * * *

_**Atlantis**_ Station

"Zellar--" Cynthia Mackenzie whispered. Of course, she knew the name . . . the stigma attached to it . . . and what the man had done to destroy her family.

"I'm sure, your dear mother, has told you about our last encounter."

"Yes--"

"Good . . . I hate secrets but I am wondering if she's told you everything concerning our little hate-hate relationship." Zellar prodded thoroughly enjoying himself as he circled the exam table, finally stopping to lean in close to Mackenzie's face.

"You killed my Uncle James, what else is there?"

"Yes, what else? Let's just say, my little vendetta, spans more than one generation of Westphalens."

Cindy Mackenzie was completely confused.

"I don't understand."

"You will, my dear, you will."

* * * * *

_**seaQuest**_

From the second, Bridger and Crocker arrived on the bridge, they were besieged with questions. Holding his hands up in a gesture for quiet, Bridger told them what had transpired in Med-Bay. Silence reigned for long moments, before it was broken by the _**seaQuest **_Captain himself.

"Okay--" Bridger exhaled, straightening his shoulders and turning to his Ex-O, "Commander, what about the cameras or personnel on Sea-deck? Did they notice anything unusual in Doctor Westphalen's behavior?"

"I interviewed everyone, who was on or near Seadeck, when Doctor Westphalen collapsed. Though I haven't gone over the surveillance footage yet," answered Ford.

"Lucas, can you call up the surveillance footage of the Doctor beginning about five minutes before she collapsed."

"Yeah . . . sure. Gimme a minute." Lucas answered sharply. Disgust clearly evident in his tone.

"Lucas!?!" Bridger reached out and grabbed the boy by the shoulder. He spun Lucas around to face him . . . more than ready to vent his anger about Westphalen on a cocky kid. "What's wrong?!"

"Nothing!" Lucas retorted defiantly, pulling out of Bridger grasp and turning back to the Engineering board. Bridger opened his mouth to say something else, when Crocker stopped him, who motioned him off to the side, out of Lucas' earshot.

"Cap, take it easy. He's hurting about this too." Crocker reminded Bridger, whose anger quickly disappeared as he realized that Crocker was right. Lucas thought of Bridger and Westphalen as surrogate parents, as well as friends.

"Thanks Gator," Bridger said giving Crocker a ghost of a smile, before returning to Lucas. He leaned over and surveyed the data presented on the Engineering board. Then clasped the boy about the shoulders, stopping just short of pulling him into a bear hug then released him. "Good job, kid, this is exactly what I want to see. Can you zero in on the Doctor a little more? I want a clear view of what she does."

"Yes sir--" Lucas acknowledged, though not yet trusting himself to take his eyes from the screen before him to look at Bridger. He realized that the Captain understood what he was feeling and also, that Bridger was proud of him and his efforts. Knowing what it meant to the Captain . . . Lucas put his best face forward. "Okay, here it is."

Instantly, the image on the Forward Screens changed from the WSKRS view to the one provided by the surveillance camera. Westphalen was shown at her workstation on Seadeck, no one else seemed to be around. Which was strange in itself, for there was always 3 or 4 people milling around all the time? Just over the Doctor's shoulder, they could see Darwin come swimming up behind her, then thrashing to get her attention. Westphalen whirled around to face the Dolphin, a smile crossing her features as she spoke to him.

"Wait a minute. Lucas, freeze the image." Bridger abruptly called out. "Why isn't there any sound?"

"Just a sec." Lucas responded pushing buttons and checking data on his console. "It's either a control glitch or the sound was turned off, deliberately." Lucas shot a glance at O'Neill, who quickly checked the data from his board.

"He's right, Captain. The sound was off to the cameras for about a 1/2 an hour. That corresponds with the time, Doctor Westphalen came on Seadeck, to just after you took her to Med-Bay. It could be just a control problem, but if someone did turn it off intentionally. Captain . . . it could have been just about anyone. All they would need is a computer terminal and the right access codes." O'Neill informed them, anticipating some of the Captain's questions. Bridger ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh.

"In other words, almost anybody on the _**seaQuest**_ could have done it. the question is why?"

"Maybe, they were trying to shutdown the whole system, and didn't have the codes just right, so it only effected the sound." Lucas suggested as he looked to O'Neill for a look of confirmation.

O'Neill caught the glance and nodded, "It's possible."

"Wonderful" Bridger muttered, mostly to himself. He really couldn't believe this was happening. _Just who would want to do his Chief Scientist any kind of harm,_ he pondered. "Alright, continue camera playback. Let's see, what else we can come up with."

Playback began as Westphalen jumped up to meet Darwin at the edge of the Moonpool. She picked up the Vo-corder and appeared to talk with him for a few minutes. Darwin must have been excited by what she said to him because he back-flipped and splashed her playfully. Westphalen returned the splash and rubbed his snout before turning back her workstation. At that moment, the Doctor just folded up. There was no warning: she had just collapsed, striking her head on the rim of the Moonpool.

Bridger was stunned. _Darwin had seen the entire thing,_ he thought. The dolphin must have figured out that Westphalen needed help . . . and had come immediately to get him.

"I can't figure, why no one else was on Seadeck during that time." Katie Hitchcock questioned. "You usually can't walk two feet, without running into a scientist down there."

"You know, the people I talked to said they never saw her come into the area. Most seemed genuinely shocked about her collapse." put in Ford.

"Well maybe, the Doc just made sure, no one else was assigned to work at the same time." Krieg speculated as everyone else fell silent not knowing quite what to say; the situation they were presented with seemed inexplicable and disturbing.

Bridger scanned the faces of his friends and crew. He could feel their sadness mirroring his own. He needed to come to a decision. To decide if this was just a possible plot to harm only Kristin, OR someone wanted to cause distress and mayhem for the UEO and the _**seaQuest**_. After a moment, he made up his mind how to proceed. "Okay people, we are going to treat this as a plot to harm Doctor Westphalen. That is, until we come up with something that turns us in another direction. First, we need to find out if she had any enemies. The kind that wishes to do her permanent injury . . . and more importantly, where those people are now." Bridger stated turning to his Ex-O. "Commander Ford, you and Chief Crocker begin with questioning her colleagues onboard, especially those who spent time with Gannon. Commander Hitchcock, run a maintenance check on the surveillance cameras on Seadeck . . . and Lucas, I want you to check her UEO files for anyone, whose toes she may have inadvertently stepped on. I'm going to check her quarters for notes and correspondence to that effect."

The crew, each in turn gave an acknowledgment of his orders.

Bridger turned on his heel, headed toward the clam-doors. He stopped in mid-stride. "Mr. O'Neill, contact the UEO. I want to talk with Doctor Cynthia--" Bridger paused as he remembered Kristin had said that Cindy had changed her name. She no longer went by Westphalen but had taken her late father's name. "Get me, Cynthia Mackenzie . . . pipe it down to me when you're on up-link." With those instructions, Bridger resumed his trek off the bridge. A chorus of "Yes sirs" echoed in the captain's wake.

iWireless Sea Knowledge Retrieval Satellites

ii Reference...Episode- 'Games'

iii Reference...Episode-'Hide and Seek'

iv Personal Audio Link


	4. Chapter 3 To be or not to be

**Chapter Three**

"To be or not to be--"

"That is the question:

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune

Or to take arms against a sea troubles,

And by opposing end, them. To die-- to sleep--"

_**Atlantis**_ Station

Jack Talbot struggled ineffectually against his bonds. Tied to a chair in the Siren Song for the past six hours, forced to listen to Zellar's kind of music, the same series of Straus Waltzes over and over via the Doctor's personal audio unit, had not done anything to improve Talbot's disposition. The only thing he really wanted to do . . . was wrap his hands around his jailer's neck and slowly squeeze the life out him.

One thing stopped him . . .

Other than the ropes around his wrists, that is.

It was the indisputable fact, that Marina Andross was on the receiving end of a gun pressed against her temple.

"Now that I have your attention, Commander." Doctor Rubin Zellar said triumphantly. "Let me outline what is expected of you and your friends."

"I'm listening, Zellar, but tell your trained monkey Miller to back off."

Zellar eyed Talbot for a moment, then gestured to Miller.

"Give the lady, some breathing room, Mr. Miller."

The lanky security officer hesitated a moment, then dropped his weapon and back away. Andross sagged in her chair and nodded gratefully at Talbot who turned his attention back to Zellar.

"Alright Zellar . . . I'm listening."

"Excellent, but please let me remind you. For the sake of your remaining charges, who still reside in my protective custody. Your Doctor Mackenzie included," Zellar smiled in satisfaction at the pained look that flashed across Talbot face at the mention of Cynthia Mackenzie. Zellar shifted his gaze to Ace Hamilton, who sat near the jukebox, " . . . and oh yes, Mr. Hamilton's Lieutenant Amelia Simmons and your young son, Jake, as well."

"If they're harmed in any way, I'll--"

"Now, now . . . Commander, there's no need for threats. Your people will be fine, just as long as you do as I say."

Talbot looked from Zellar to Andross and to Hamilton who gave Talbot a shrug and a nod, that was mirrored by Marina. Talbot gave them a small reassuring smile, then faced Zellar and slowly gave a nod of assignation.

* * * * *

_**seaQuest**_

70miles SE of Trobriand Island

Captain Nathan Bridger rode the Mag-Lev to the Science Section and crew quarters in contemplative silence. His call to _**Atlantis**__ Station_ had gone unanswered. Of course, there could be many explanations but he couldn't help but think it was connected somehow with Kristin's situation.

The thought of Kristin started him wondering, why Levin hadn't contacted him yet. Wanting nothing more than to go storming into Med-Bay demanding answers, Nathan knew Levin would call him when he had something to report. So that left Bridger to find his own answers to some other questions. The Mag-Lev stopped and the doors opened. Bridger got out proceeded to Westphalen's quarters. Outside her door, he paused for a moment, staring at the name plate. He pulled himself up straighter, turned the door handle and went inside, closing the door behind him.

The first thing Bridger noticed was that the room didn't smell like the rest of the ship, where there was always the faint aroma of fish and onions. Instead, there was a fragrance in the air, AND it was overwhelming. He recognized it. It was the scent of the exotic perfume Kristin always wore, in minuscule quantities. Bridger turned on the lights and was immediately shocked by what his eyes beheld.

The room was in ruins. Or trashed as Lucas would probably say.

Slowly wandering through the carnage, Bridger noted the cabin had been devastated with a violence that was senseless and non-discriminating. Items had been swept from shelves. Clothes were strewn everywhere and had been doused with the contents of the perfume bottle, which now lay in shattered remains next to a wall. The bunk had been striped and the mattress overturned.

_Good god, what could have possessed Kristin to do this? _Bridger asked himself. Bending to retrieve items from the floor, it struck him that Westphalen had accumulated many souvenirs from her adven tures aboard _**seaQuest**_. There was Steed Bonne's cutlass and a single long, white evening glove as well as a couple of shards of pottery . . . and under a book . . . a piece of nylon rope tied around a sheet of parchment. Picking it up, Bridger untied the rope and unrolled the parchment to read:

_**To: Doctor Kristin Westphalen,**_

_**Who proved to us that --Knot Tying-- IS and should be a submariner skill. We Salute You, Doc. **_

_**Signed,**_

_**Commander Jonathan Ford**_

_**Lieutenant Benjamin Krieg**_

_**Lucas Wolenczak of the late MR-7.**_

_Knot tying, huh, I'll have ask Ford about this one, _Bridger thought as he carefully replaced the rope and placed it with the other items on one of the shelves. He moved to the desk that was scattered with research papers. After sifting through them for few minutes, Bridger gave up, unable to decipher the large flowing yet nearly illegible strokes of Kristin's handwriting.

Moving to the hatch, Bridger paused to scan the room once more for anything . . . anything at all, that seemed out of place. _Hell, everything is out of place,_ he bemoaned as something did indeed catch his eye. An object sticking out from under the overturned mattress. Bridger stooped to pick it up, immediately he realized what it was; a scrapbook. He carried it to the desk and sat down. With a slight hesitation, Bridger lifted the cover and flipped though the first few pages, which held the photos of Kristin's childhood. Stopping a moment to admire a Westphalen family photo, obviously taken at one of Kristin's graduations. It showed Kristin in cap and gown, her very proud parents Jacob and Alanna Westphalen, along with Kristin's older brother, James and a distinguished-looking young man, who appeared only to have eyes for Kristin. _Could that be Alexander Mackenzie?_ Bridger thought as he turned a few more pages then hesitated, coming across a wedding invitation, he read it to himself.

You are cordially invited to attend

The Nuptials of

Kristin Alanna Westphalen

to

Alexander Sean Mackenzie

January 22, 1996

at

4 p.m.

St. James Cathedral

Edinburgh, Scotland

Please RSVP

Lifting the next page, Bridger was awestruck by what he saw. There was an 8 x 10 photo of Kristin Westphalen and Alexander Mackenzie on their wedding day.

_God, she is beautiful,_ Nathan Bridger thought as he stared at the photo. The dress she wore was simply cut with scooped neck and gathered waist. The sleeves were slightly puffed at the shoulders, narrowing to the wrists. The skirt was full length, straight in front and flaring in the back to a long train, her hair, quite a bit longer than it was now, pulled back from her face in delicate wavy curls, only secured by three yards of lace netting attached to a satin bow; she wore no veil. _So young and so in love. _

Bridger's gaze moved to Alexander Mackenzie, who looked every inch the Scottish Laird with dark-brown hair, green eyes, medium build, about six foot. He wore a black traditional tuxedo with a tartan sash across his chest. Continuing to page through the rest of the scrapbook, Bridger noted there were no other photos of Alexander Mackenzie, or for that matter, of Kristin's other husbands, disappointing him a little. The remainder was mostly filled with pictures of Kristin's daughter, Cynthia Alexandra Mackenzie.

Cynthia, Cindy or Cinny as Kristin sometimes called her was the perfect mixture of both her parents. Cindy had dark-auburn hair, hazel eyes, and fair complexion. All these things, Bridger noted when he meet her after the Amazonian Incident, he also knew she was only slightly taller than Kristin was. Although, almost everyone was slightly taller than Kristin was, she herself being only 5'3" and probably around 105 pounds.

Bridger allowed himself to smile a little as he thought of how, Kristin compen sated for being what she called "vertically challenged". When she entered a room there was no way she could or would be ignored. Kristin was a strong lady in many ways, if you crossed her, you'd better have a damn good reason for it. And when she got hold of something that was important to her, she did not let it go easily. This kind of power made Bridger admire her. Yet, Westphalen's greatest strength, the one that made Bridger feel a kindred with her, lie in her ability to care about life in all its shapes, sizes, and forms. Every kind of life on land or in the sea, she believed, had the right to survive and be cared for when necessary.

Bridger sighed and leaned back in his chair, _dammit Kristin, _he thought,_ why does it seem as though, someone wants to take that same right, from you._ His gaze fell again on the album and settled on a photo of Kristin, Cynthia, at around age sixteen and a small boy, maybe about five. Bridger sat up a little straighter as he stared at the boy, taking out his glasses for a clearer look. _Is it possible,_ he mused, _could Kristin have a son? But why hasn't she said anything?_ He answered himself; all the time they'd spent together over the last few months, yet they really hadn't come around to talking about each other pasts. Both preferring to stay within the bounds of like interests and ship's business.

Thinking about it for a moment, Bridger came to the realization; that why over the course of this tour, he sought out Westphalen's company more and more often. Whether it was discussing an experiment . . . a sharing a meal . . . or introducing Kristin to the intricacies of Poker. Bridger valued the friendship they had forged. He enjoyed being with her . . . and so he thought, she with him. _But not enough to tell me, that she has a son.'_ Bridger reminded himself stubbornly. Closing the scrapbook with a loud thump, Nathan got to his feet just as there was a sharp rap on the hatch.

* * * * *

Doctor Joshua Levin hesitated outside the door to Kristin Westphalen's quarters. Jonathan Ford had told him this was where the Captain would be. He had knocked once, rather softly and gotten no answer. Yet he felt sure Bridger WAS within. Levin thought about leaving but the news he had was too important. He rapped again, so loudly, that a passing crewmember gave him a strange look. This time he got muffled admittance from within. Levin took a deep breath and turning the door handle went inside, leaving the door ajar behind him. Levin cringed at appearance and smell of the room. _What the hell, happened here?_ he wondered. Then he saw Bridger standing behind Kristin's desk and for a split second Levin thought HE might have caused the devastation. Bridger looked up at that moment, not quite seeing Levin through haunted, tired eyes.

"Captain, are you alright?" Levin asked anxiously.

"Of course, Doctor, what is it? Kristin, is she?" Bridger questioned worriedly, coming around the desk to stand toe to toe with Levin.

"No . . . she's alright. I mean, there's no significant change. She hasn't awakened since you left Med-Bay." Levin assured Bridger, still watching the Captain closely.

"Well, I guess, that's better than . . ." Bridger trailed off. He couldn't say it.

"You're right, no change, is definitely better than change for the worse. Captain, I've discovered the cause of Doctor Westphalen's condition." Levin reached into the pocket of his lab coat and withdrew a tiny vial, handing it to Bridger.

"What's this?" Bridger asked pulling out his glasses and perching them on the end of his nose. He held the vial between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it back and forth, holding it up the light and shaking it. Bridger didn't see anything in it. Until he rotated it a little, then he saw something catch the light. What looked like a tiny needle or barb.

"Do you see it?"

"Yes"

"I took that from that palm of her right hand."

"What exactly is it?" Bridger asked.

"It's a thorn from a rose hybrid." Levin elaborated.

"What! You can't be serious. This can't be the cause of Kristin's strange behavior."

"I wish . . . I wasn't," Levin sighed, "but I do know that this thorn was laced with bio-active toxin."

"What?" Bridger repeated stunned. "Why? Who could--"

Levin shook his head.

"The baseline signature of the toxin has been deliberately skewed. I can only think of a handful of bio-chemists that have the knack of doing that. It also appears that the toxin was keyed to Doctor Westphalen's DNA . . . and when absorbed passively, through the tissues, it reacted slowly to break down each of her body's defense systems one at a time. Eventually . . . melding with them. AND it was probably joined with a narcotic agent, that's what's causing her mood swings."

"Then you ARE saying, this is deliberate?"

"Oh yes, there's NO question of that. I found that the syringe used to kill Sheila Gannon also contained the toxin. Most likely a booster shot. Unfortunately for Sheila, because it was engineered to react to Kristin's biochemistry only, it was nothing more than poison to anyone else."

"I see, but there remains the question of why?"

"And who?"

Bridger nodded rubbing the back of his neck in deep thought.

"Okay Doctor, I'm calling a meeting in the Ward Room in 10 minutes, bring your notes. We're going to sit down and figure this thing out."

"You got it, Captain. Back in 10." Levin went out as Bridger hit the Comm-link on the wall near the hatch and called Ford.

"Commander, I want all senior officers in the Ward Room in 10 minutes. Bring along any information you've gathered and have Lucas there as well." Bridger closed the Comm-link, not even giving Ford a chance to acknowledge him. He looked down at the vial in his hand, closing his fist tightly around it. Bridger quickly scanned the room once more. He saw nothing that could possibly be of help. With a sigh, Bridger turned out the light and headed for the Ward Room.

* * * * *

Almost exactly 10 minutes later, when Bridger entered the Ward Room. He found Ford, Crocker, Hitchcock, O'Neill, Ortiz, Krieg, Levin and Lucas, already there. As Bridger sat, he laid the vial in the middle of the table. All the eyes that had been on him, now centered on the vial, then glanced back at him with questioning looks. Bridger held up his hand to stay the barrage and then nodded to Levin.

"Doctor, would you please explain to everyone the meaning of this vial?" Bridger asked. Levin took a deep breath and began. No one spoke, they just took it all in.

Considering the thorn for a moment, Ben Krieg spoke up.

"You know, the Doc passed me in the corridor the other day. She was carrying the remains of some sort of plant that had died on her. In passing she mumbled something about how good a doctor must she be, to have the ability to cure diseases and perform life-saving surgery but when it came to house plants, she had a black thumb." Krieg scratched his head. "I didn't think anything of it then but maybe that's where this thorn came from."

"A very good possibility, we'll need to find out where she got it." Levin murmured as he went back to his explanation. "Okay now, this toxin, that I believe was specifically designed for Doctor Westphalen, reacts ONLY to her bio-chemistry. It was keyed to her DNA. In other words, it was timed to affect her only after several of mutations. Until it became something, her natural immunities would not try to fight off. And . . . since Doctor Westphalen's own antibodies transmuted the toxin, they now accept it as naturally occurring. Hence, the immunities that should fight against a invader, something unnatural, they now lay dormant allowing the toxin to take down one defense after another until . . ." Levin stopped.

"Until what . . ." Ford demanded.

"Until she has nothing left. It could take something as minor as a scratch or a cut getting infected, or a trauma like the one she suffered on Seadeck to cause her entire system to give up and just shutdown."

"So, what are you doing about this toxin?" Bridger prodded.

"Captain, because of the mutations this toxin has undergone, I can't risk giving her any kind of existing anti-toxin that may react adversely with the chemical agents or compounds already present. I also as yet have no way of knowing what kinds of agents and or compounds were used in the initial injection of the toxin. There were only minute traces in the tissues around the injection point. AND the syringe most likely contained a different mix, both in quality and quantity. Even though, I know what those agents are, I can't risk it. I'm sorry, she's going to have to fight this one, all on her own. Or at least, until I find out what was used in the initial injection, and by whom." Levin stated.

Everyone began to talk at once. It took Bridger, slamming his fist down on the table in frustration and shouting to bring the room to silence again.

"No--" Bridger continued, " I can't believe this. We have some of the most brilliant minds in the scientific world, here aboard _**seaQuest**_. And your telling me, they don't have a clue as to what this toxin is, or where it came from." Bridger posed deliberately, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid so, Captain," Levin conceded. "This is a rare occasion. It seems the person, whose knowledge we could benefit the most from is Doctor Westphalen. She is Chief Scientist and an extremely skilled Bio-chemist. One of the best."

"But, there are other Biochemists onboard including yourself. I mean why can't they . . . you do anything to help her?" Hitchcock questioned.

"Yeah, and tell us so normal people can understand. Okay." threw in Krieg.

"Yeah right, *normal* people, uh huh." The long-haired doctor muttered. "Alright, every time a Bio-chemist creates or discovers a new strain of toxin whether it be viral, bacterial or fungal. They are working from someone else's ground work. You see, every Bio-chemist has their own bio-chemical signature to begin their work from. A combination of chemical agents or compounds from which the Bio-chemist creates their work, a baseline, if you will. Now the reason for this is, if something goes wrong in the course of experiments, the only way to stop the chemicals from reacting is to infuse the baseline, thus creating an anti-toxin." Levin let this sink in for a moment, then continued. "Okay, now the ethical Bio-chemist, only uses known baselines in his experiments to halt any unplanned reactions. But, the unethical Bio-chemist, throws out the known baselines and starts from scratch. The resulting effects of the toxins that are created, well, that's where, Bio-warfare begins." Levin paused, scanning the faces around him. "Then, think what happens when it's keyed to a specific DNA sequence. You end up a very discerning killer."

Silence reigned for long minutes before Lucas seeing, that no one else was going to speak took his opportunity, "So, what your saying is, if we don't find out who and what is responsible . . . and fast. We REALLY could lose the Doc." intoned Lucas, despair clearly apparent in his voice. Levin just nodded.

"Thank you, Doctor, at least we have some idea of what we're dealing with here. Has anyone else come up with anything that may be useful?" Bridger asked turning to his officers. He wanted to keep things moving, so he didn't have time to worry. Ford spoke first.

"Captain, the Chief and I have spoken with about half of the science staff, so far none under suspicion. Nor, have they been able to cast a light on Med-Tech. Gannon's motives for harming the Doctor. Other than a couple of cases of professional jealousy, none of which had the appearance of wanting to cause bodily harm. Everyone seems to hold Doctor Westphalen in the highest regard."

"Okay. Commander Hitchcock, what about the surveillance cameras on Sea-deck?"

"There was no evidence of mechanical failure or tampering with the cameras them selves." Katie answered, quickly.

"However Captain," O'Neill jumped in. "about the same time as the cameras went down. We had an attempt at a Vid-link transmission. It may be that the transmission was used to uplink, a remote command to allow someone access to our computer. "

"Any idea where the transmission originated, Mr. O'Neill?"

"No . . . Captain, it was piggy-backed on a secure link, origin unknown. With so many, up-links going in and out of here all the time, to a hundred different destinations under both military and science sections. It going to take a while to narrow it down, be cause only high security and emergency transmissions need to go through me first. All others are low priority and can be piped in direct."

"Then, whoever sent this transmission really knew what they were doing and had our access codes as will. Damn . . . then, we definitely have a breach of security. Somebody has been feeding classified information, to someone on the outside." Ford surmised.

"Cap, if someone has been feeding out classified information. It's a good bet, that person is no longer onboard." Crocker put in.

"Or dead, if it was Gannon. Dammit, the Chief is right. No, we need to concentrate on whom, could possibly be behind this entire plot. Does anyone have any ideas on that?" Bridger asked trying to keep everything straight in his head. Only to be completely dumbfounded by who it was that answered him.

"I'm afraid I do, Captain--"

At the sound of that voice, everyone snapped their attention to the person standing in the doorway of the Ward Room. Utter shock and disbelief registering on their faces as they beheld the disheveled visage of . . . Doctor Kristin Westphalen.

* * * * *

_**Atlantis**_ Station

Ace Hamilton watched Zellar and his cretins with great interest as they went about making _**Atlantis**__,_ a glorified death chamber. He should be doing something to stop the madman. Ace thought. But what? And how to do it, without raising the 'madman's' suspicions. He exchanged a glance with Jack Talbot, who was in muffled conversation with Marina Andross.

Suddenly Zellar stepped before them.

"Commander Talbot, I've come to a decision."

"Musta been tough for someone like you," Talbot shot back. It earned him a backhand for one of the Doctor's minions.

"Don't try me, Commander. I'm not in the mood." Zellar hissed as he moved to Andross and caressed her cheek. "And you wouldn't want Dr. Andross to suffer for your misstep."

Talbot wiped the blood from his mouth and slowly nodded his compliance.

"Good, now here's the deal. _**seaQuest**_ has been attempting to contact the station. So, in order to put forth our best face. You, you son, Mr. Hamilton and Dr. Mackenzie will be allowed to roam the station freely." Zellar began to pace as he spoke. Talbot's gaze never left him. "To insure your cooperation, Dr. Andross and Ms. Simmons along with the rest of the station staff will be placed under protective custody in one of the labs."

"And what about _**seaQuest**_?"

"You leave Bridger to me. "

* * * * *

_**seaQuest**_

Kristin Westphalen felt extremely uncomfortable. She didn't like being the center of attention, especially since she wasn't really dressed for a senior staff meeting. And the fact, that she was probably going to get yelled at for being there, when she should be in Med-Bay. _Oh well, I'd better make the best of it,_Kristin thought as she tightened the sash on her borrowed Med-bay robe. Making a concerted effort to calm herself, she felt Bridger's eyes rove over her. Their eyes locked, indigo meeting sable as Kristin took a hesitant step forward. She faltered, having to cling to the door frame for support. Bridger was on his feet instantly to help her but was beaten to the punch by Miguel Ortiz and Ben Krieg.

"Whoa . . . easy Doc, we got ya," Krieg said as he wrapped an arm about Kristin's waist, he noticed how badly she was trembling. He exchanged glances with Ortiz, as each of them took her by an arm. They proceeded to guide her to the conference table and ease her into a chair next to Bridger.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Westphalen voiced, desperately trying to regain her composure. She closed her eyes for a moment willing herself to stop shaking. Kristin felt someone take her hand, she knew it was Bridger. She looked up and gave him a weak smile. He squeezed her hand in reassurance as everyone retook his or her seats.

"Kristin," Bridger began softly, "you said that you know who is responsible for this."

"Yes . . . and it's the only person, who is brilliant enough and insane enough to want to seek revenge by doing this to me."

"Who, Doctor?" Ford prompted. "Who could hate you so much, as to cause you to suffer like this?"

Kristin looked straight ahead as she spoke, her voice barely a whisper. Her eyes were haunted by memories.

"Doctor Rubin Zellar."

* * * * *

_**Atlantis**_ Station

Jack Talbot suppressed a grim smile as he watched his command turned into a glorified prison. Poetic justice, he supposed. On any one of his undercover missions for NUMA, he could have been captured and imprisoned. Yet, he doubted they'd have a bar like the Siren Song. Shaking his head Talbot looked to Ace who appeared to be working on something. Keeping in mind the surveillance camera posted just inside the doorway, Talbot made his way over to the bar.

"So, whatta think?"

Ace Hamilton's head shot up as he glanced quickly from Jack to the doorway, "Looks like we're in for a long one."

"Yeah, but we've been through worse."

"Yep, the wrath of Russ."

Talbot's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, then he groaned dropping his head into his hands. "Shit, she's going to kill me."

"Yep--" Hamilton agreed as he continued to work.

"You're a big help." Talbot complained as he noted what Ace was working on. A smile crept onto his face. "I suppose, you're gonna take bets and sell tickets."

"Course, ya blame me. A guy's gotta git his licks in while he can."

"Right, so ya done fixing that yet? Jake's waiting for it."

Ace eyed Talbot suspiciously for a moment, not quite sure what his friend was doing. Then it dawned, Jack was giving that cover he needed. "Just about done. I need to go down to the workshop and get a couple of parts. Then, Jake can have his precious game back."

Jack Talbot smiled broadly and slapped his friend on the back.

"You're a great uncle, Ace."

"Jake's a great kid. The best of his parents."

"Good thing too, can you imagine if he was the worst of Russ and I?"

"I shudder to think." Ace pronounced glibly as he picked up the device he was working on and headed toward the door. "I'm be in Maintenance."

"Right, keep an eye out for horny little buggers."

Ace chuckled loudly, "I'll do that, Jack. I'll do that." With that Hamilton left. He boarded the Mag-Lev and punched in Level 10, Ground Zero, the Maintenance Section. This was Ace's world, he got out and sent the Mag-Lev car back up to the next level. Then he opened the doors to the Mag-Lev shaft again and leaned over the edge to peer down into darkness, into Hades.

* * * * *

_**seaQuest**_

"Zellar"

Everyone echoed the name. They exchanged looks with each other, for once they were all in complete agreement, it could only be him. Bridger ran the possibilities through his mind. Zellar was a specialist in Bio-warfare and completely insane. He was mesmerizing. If given the chance, he could make anyone rationalize that by helping him, they were helping the world. It made sense. Kristin had been instrumental in his capture aboard the _**seaQuest**_ by beating him at his own game, and for Zellar that was more than enough reason to hate her. The question was, if Zellar really is behind this, how did he manage to escape from the UEO and why hadn't they heard about it. But most importantly, where was Zellar now.

Bridger turned to look at Kristin, he was taken aback by her vacant stare and unresponsiveness. He motioned Levin over.

Joshua Levin knelt down beside Kristin's chair. He checked her vital signs, he didn't like what they were telling him. She was almost catatonic, lost in her own world.

"Doctor? Kristin, can you hear me?" Levin called to her, and motioned for Bridger to the same.

"Kristin, it's all right. You're safe. Kristin, please--" Bridger begged.

"Doc, its Lucas. Please come back, we need you." Lucas put in, reaching across the table to put his hand on hers. Then he saw her blink and the life come back to her brown eyes.

"Lucas? Joshua? What happened? Nathan--" Kristin asked haltingly, shaking her head, and pushing her hair out of her face.

"You faded for minute. Are you all right?" Bridger said.

"I'm sorry, I was . . . remembering--" she trailed off.

"I know . . . your brother. Zellar. I know it's difficult . . . but you won't go through any of this alone, remember that." Bridger promised. Kristin nodded and leaned back in her chair suddenly feeling very tired.

"Kristin, you really should be in Med-Bay." Levin expressed.

"No . . . I want to help. I need to help. It's my life that being taken away. I'm not going to just sit in Med-Bay letting it happen. Zellar is not going to done this to my family again. His vendetta has gone far enough."

"Kristin, what do you mean? His vendetta--" Bridger questioned, realizing there was more to this and Kristin's involvement.

"It's a long painful story, that begins with my father."

"Your father? I thought it was James--"

Kristin shook her head, it had started to pound again, "and James was the continuation of a battle that began when Zellar stole my father's research and used it to kill. My father helped bring him to justice the first time but his own career as a scientist was ruined. The disgrace forced him underground and eventually killed him."

"But Zellar, never forgave your father's intervention."

"No, and James paid for it." Kristin murmured softly as tears shown in her eyes.

Bridger squeezed her hand reassuringly, "And you--"

"I added to the problem, when I turned his game against him a few months ago. He wouldn't forget that."

"But Zellar, supposed to be in the deep freeze. How could he be responsible?" Ford pondered.

"I think, I should put a call in to the Secretary-General and find out." Bridger said as he watched Westphalen struggle to keep her eyes open. "As for you doctor--" He began gently as Kristin's languishing gaze shifted to him.

"I don't want to go back to Med-bay. I think, it would be easier on Chief Shan. He doesn't take to well being my baby-sitter. And I want to help as much as I can with this."

"Yes, okay, but you need some rest in the meantime and I don't want you to be alone."

"Fine . . . I'll go to my quarters." Kristin sighed.

"NO!" Bridger almost shouted. He immediately regretted the outburst as he saw the confusion in Kristin's eyes. "What I mean is, you can't stay there."

"Why not?"

"Ummm, your quarters are a bit . . . um, messed up, at the moment." Levin provided reluctantly.

"Wha--" Kristin murmured incoherently. "Oh god, then it wasn't a dream. I really did tear the place apart." She breathed with obvious fear and disconcertion in her tone.

"Kristin, it's alright. You can stay in my quarters." Bridger said offered trying to stay candid but seeing the looks and quirky smiles he got from his crew he added. "And I'll move elsewhere."

"No . . . Nathan, I can't put you out." Kristin protested.

"No, it's settled. Doctor Levin, please take Doctor Westphalen to my quarters. I'll send someone to keep her company as soon as we're finished here."

"Alright . . . Fine--" Kristin threw up her arms in defeat, she was too tired to argue. She let Levin and Bridger help her up from the chair.

"Doctor, just one question." Ford intoned, "How did you find out about your condition?" Kristin looked at Ford, than Levin, her gaze finally coming rest on Bridger.

"I'm CMO and Chief Scientist, it's not easy to deny me access to anything." Kristin declared with a sight grin as she latched onto Levin's arm.

Bridger raised his eyes heavenward and shook his head at Kristin's last statement. _It's good to see the old Kristin, trying to rally back, _he thought as he watched her leave with Levin. Then he turned back to his officers and the business at hand.

"Well people, it seems that we have our work cut out for us. First, we contact the UEO to find out what they know about Zellar. Then, we concentrate on finding him. Second, we need to know who else Zellar has working for him. and third . . . " He was interrupted by a Comm-link from the Bridge.

_"Captain, this is Shan. Just thought you should Doctor Westphalen managed to give me the slip."_

"Thank you, Mr. Shan, but that's old news. Hook up with Crocker, he'll give you the details." Bridger acknowledged the security officer. "Okay people, we have to keep Doctor Westphalen from doing anything that may endanger herself or anyone else. Lucas, you will be the first to stay with her. Don't let her ride rough shod over you."

"Yes sir, uh Captain," Lucas started.

"Yes Lucas, what is it?"

"Do you want to hear what I found in the UEO files?"

"God . . . Lucas, I'm sorry. Yes, of course, I want to hear about it, please-- "

"Nothing-- Nada-- They were pretty straight forward, statistics, achievements, history, family records, so I had to dig a little deeper to find what you wanted. The real personal stuff, it was . . . well-- I had to access her personal journal."

"What! Lucas, if she finds out she'll probably kill you, then ask questions."

"Yeah, I know. It wasn't very interesting anyway."

"Whatta you mean, not interesting?"

"The only part I could get to was, the stuff before she came aboard the _**seaQuest**_. It was a lot of stuff about her daughter and the fact she didn't agree with a lot of decisions her daughter had made. From what I can gather they hadn't see each other for about a year. Prior to the incident with the Amazonian Confederation."

"That is strange, Cindy and Kristin seemed to get along pretty well, when she was onboard." Bridger pondered. "But what has this to do with what's happening to Kristin now?"

"Well, after I read it, I didn't really think to much about it. I mean, it's not like they hated each other they just disagreed. But, after listening to Doctor Levin explain Doctor Westphalen's condition and the possible cause. It occurred to me and I'm no expert in biology. What if Zellar used Cindy to gain what he needed to know about the Doc's metabolic rate. As mother and daughter their bio-chemistry would be similar." Lucas finished, and waited for the ax to fall. For everyone to tell him, he didn't know what the hell he was talking about. But they didn't.

Bridger stared at Lucas for a long moment, then a sly smile spread across his face. "Damn kid, I think you've hit on something. Good job. Now it's reasonable to assume wherever Cindy is, we will probably find Zellar as well. That means he's on _**Atlantis**_ Station. Damn." Bridger sat there drumming his fingers on the table. "Mr. O'Neill, call as soon as you the Secretary-General. Everyone else, stay on your toes. Dismissed." The room emptied quickly leaving Bridger and Lucas.

"Captain, do you still want me to stay with Doctor Westphalen?" Lucas asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, keep a eye on her until either Levin or I can relieve you." Bridger put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Thanks Lucas." he said patting it, and watched him start of the door, then called out to him. "Oh you'd better stop by and let Darwin's know what's going on too, I haven't had the chance."

"You bet, Captain. See ya later." Lucas said, and left the Ward Room.

Bridger was about to follow, when his Comm-link bleeped.

"_Captain, I have Secretary-General Noyce on secure Vid-link channel."_ O'Neill informed the Captain.

"Thank you, Mr. O'Neill. Pipe it down." Bridger turned to the Vid-link screen and waited for the down-link. A few seconds passed, than Bill Noyce's cragged features filled the screen.

_"Nathan, what's wrong?" _Noyce asked at once.

"Bill, what makes you think something is wrong?" Bridger quipped.

_"Because you never call me, unless something is. So tell me."_

"All right, Bill. You asked. I'll answer but with a question. Do you know where Doctor Rubin Zellar is right now?"

_"Zellar, why . . . why do you want to know?"_ Noyce stalled obviously hiding something.

"Bill, tell me, this is very important. Does the UEO still have him? Please Bill, I need to know." Bridger pleaded. Bill Noyce starred at his long-time friend, he could see the tortured look in Bridger's eyes. Bill had seen that look before, just after Bridger had lost Carol. Realization dawned.

_"Nathan, does this have something to do with Kristin Westphalen?"_

It was Bridger's turn to stare, then nodded his head grimly, Bill Noyce knew him too well. "Yes Bill, this has a lot to do with Kristin." Bridger explained. He told Noyce everything about what had happened to Kristin and their theories as to the cause and culprit, the only thing he left out was his feelings toward Kristin. Bridger quickly realized he didn't have to tell Noyce, how he felt about Kristin. Noyce could see it in his face.

_"Alright Nathan, I understand. Here's what I know."_ Noyce began. _"When Zellar left the __**seaQuest**__, he was to be transferred directly to a UEO detention facility off the coast of New Zealand to wait for his sentence to be carried out. Zellar escaped."_

"And you haven't recovered him. Dammit Bill. Just how did he manage to escape?" Bridger asked pointedly.

_"Well, we believe that the person assigned to guard him had the misfortune to fall under Zellar's spell. Some bureaucratic idiot had ordered Zellar removed from cryonic suspension for his trial. We don't know yet, who ordered it to be done but it's possible someone owed Zellar a favor and it was called in. Well, this gave Zellar the opportunity he needed." _Noyce eyed Bridger evenly. "Zellar's guard was a Lt. Randy Miller formerly assigned to _**seaQuest**_."

"Miller, I remember him. Nice kid, middle twenties, very eager to please. Huh. I suppose you could say impressionable. Zellar must have got to him while he was still on the _**seaQuest**__." _Bridger slapped the table. "Damn, that's how our codes were breached. Miller was Security and he would have had access to classified material. Dammit . . . Crocker's going to flip out, one of his own people betrayed us." Bridger stood there for a moment shaking his head, then rubbing his chin. "Bill, what about _**Atlantis**_ Station. Could Zellar have taken it over?"

"We've been in daily contact with _**Atlantis**_ since this happened 4 months ago. The Chief of Operations, Commander Jack Talbot, tells us they haven't seen hide or hair of Zellar in that time. So, we believed him to be still underground."

"Maybe Zellar is there and is holding something over Talbot's head." Bridger speculated. "Bill, can you down-link the 'specs' on _**Atlantis**_ Station."

_"Sure Nathan, you could be right. Please keep me posted. And Nathan, I'm sorry about Kristin . . ."_ Noyce sighed warily as he hedged, _"and also the fact the UEO never contacted you about Zellar, we hoped he was dead. Well, Good Luck and Godspeed, Nathan."_ Noyce closed the link.

Nathan Bridger stared at the screen for a long moment contemplating what Bill Noyce had told him, his thoughts were interrupted by the Comm-link.

_"Captain, this is Ford."_

"Yes Commander--"

_"Sir, __**Atlantis**__ Station has just made contact. Commander Talbot wants to speak directly to you."_

"Stall him. On my way, Commander--" Bridger spun on his heel and headed to the Mag-Lev that would take him to the bridge.


	5. Chapter 4 Innocent Prey

**Chapter Four**

_'Innocent Prey'_

_**seaQuest** 50 miles NE of Trobriand Reef_

_Moving toward Bougainville Trench_

_6.00s lat./154.00e long._

Lucas Wolenczak had left the Ward Room intent on going to Seadeck to see Darwin. But to get there he had to pass by the Captain's Quarters. It gave him a funny feeling, knowing Kristin Westphalen was just behind that door. Being a normal seventeen year old, he sometimes wondered about the Doctor and the Captain and just how far their "friendship" went. Also, what would he do if, he knocked on the Captain's door and the Doc answered wearing only Bridger's favorite blue shirt. _Geez Lucas,_ he told himself, _get a life. _At that moment, he heard the door open and saw a hand beckon him inside. Lucas hesitated for just a minute, looking up and down the corridor, then he stepped inside the room.

Lucas felt a hand clasp his arm. "Lucas, I need your help," whispered Kristin Westphalen in a voice so quiet Lucas had to strain to hear her.

"Doc, what is it? Levin said you should be resting." Lucas asked closing the door at the same time trying to see her face as his eyes adjusted to the near darkness. The only light in the room came from a reading lamp above the bed. It gave everything in the room an unearthly glow.

Kristin released her grasp on Lucas' arm and moved to sit on the bed. When she looked up at him, Lucas could see such sadness in her eyes. He went to her and sat down on the bed next to her, then waited for Kristin to speak again.

"Lucas, my dear friend. I don't have much time, I know that now. I need you to help me get to the bridge, I need to see Nathan. I know you were probably ordered, not to let me talk you into anything. Please Lucas, I'll take full responsibility." Kristin begged desperation clear her normally steady voice. He took her hand in his.

"Doc . . . Kristin, but what about Doctor Levin."

"He . . . thought I was asleep, so he stole a few minutes to go to Med-Bay. That means we don't have long before he gets back. By then, it may be too late."

Lucas looked at her, weighing his options. He had none. He had to take her to the bridge.

"Okay Doc, let's go," Lucas said standing up, "but first, maybe you should change." He observed referring to her Med-bay attire. "The Captain should have something you can wear that's more befitting for the bridge. Then it won't look like I'm kidnapping you."

"I think you've been spending to much time with Ben Krieg, you're beginning to sound like him. But you are right, let's ransack the place. At least that's something I'm good at."

Lucas gave her a sympathetic smile as he squeezed her hand

"Let's do it."

* * * * *

_**Atlantis**_ Station

Jack Talbot couldn't believe his luck. It never changed . . . it was always bad. Stepping into the Command Center of _**Atlantis **_as no exception. Called . . . no, summoned by Zellar just after he left the Siren Song, Talbot barely had time to gather his thoughts before the Mag-Lev doors opened. Stepping into the center of the room, he noted Cindy Mackenzie and Jake were already there.

"Ah, commander, good of you to join us." Doctor Rubin Zellar commented sarcastic as he noted Talbot's arrival.

"Like I had a choice." Talbot muttered as he moved to stand next to Cindy and Jake.

"We all have choices, Mr. Talbot," Zellar droned as he fiddled with the PAL in his hand. "It's just a matter of making the right one at the right time." The Doctor stepped away at that moment to confer with his henchman, Randy Miller.

"Dad--" Jake Talbot called in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, Jake," Talbot answered placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

The young boy swallowed hard and looked up at his father with dark brown eyes full of fear. "Dad, are we going to die?"

"No--" Talbot responded quickly dropped to one knee before the boy and pulled him into an embrace. "No, Jake, not if I can help it."

"We'll be alright, Jake. Help will be here soon." Cindy said as she brushed her hand over the boy's hair.

"A touching scene I must say. But more important things are at hand. Commander, its showtime. My nemesis is near." Zellar proclaimed as he gestured to the communications console.

Talbot stood slowly, catching Cindy's eye as he did so. The young woman nodded and put her hands on Jake's shoulders gently pulling him against her. Then Talbot turned away to join Zellar. Soon, all that he loved would be in the hands of a madman and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * * * *

_**seaQuest**_

As Captain Nathan Bridger stepped on to the bridge of the _**seaQuest**_, he saw everyone clustered around Miguel Ortiz's Sensor Station. Jonathan Ford looked up at the Captain's approach.

"Captain, before you talk with _**Atlantis**_, I thought you might want to see what we're up against. We've got a WSKR running scout for us." Ford provided as he nodded at Ortiz. Bridger said nothing as Ford related what was going on. "We're at the south end of Bougainville about 40 miles northwest of Vella Favella Island. _**Atlantis**_ Station lays 50 miles up the trench on the northeast rim."

"**Loner's** almost in position." Ortiz announced.

Bridger nodded, "Mr. Shan, take us into the trench. Level out at 15000ft." Nathan ordered, "Mr. O'Neill, throw up those design specifications down-linked from the UEO."

O'Neill did so and Ford read aloud.

"UEO _**Atlantis**_ Station, Bio-Oceanographic Research Center."

"_**Atlantis**_ in the Pacific." Krieg quipped.

"Hell of a inside joke," threw in Ortiz.

"I think it's time we rediscovered to _**Atlantis**_, Mr. O'Neill. Bounce the signal off the walls a couple dozen times. I don't want them to know where we are right away."

"Aye Sir," O'Neill acknowledged.

"Captain, WSKR data coming in. I'm assuming that they have a 1 mile radius on their Sensor screen." Ortiz informed Nathan.

"You're probably right and a screen such as this detects movement and sonar activity, so we want to stay out of range. Commander Ford, what to you make of _**Atlantis**_." Nathan asked, indicating the "specs" of the station on the Forward screen.

"Impressive sir, it seems to be very well planned and constructed, even though it sits on the rim of a 27000 foot deep trench. But, what would you say this is, Captain" Ford asked, pointing to a smaller version of _**Atlantis**_, approximately 1000 meters out from the northern perimeter of the station."

"That would be _**Kenzie-West**_ Seabase."

The entire bridge crew whirled around to face the owner of that voice. Bridger recovered first.

"Dammit . . . Kristin, would you please stop doing that?"

"Doing what, Captain? Oh, you mean sneaking up on you. Sorry."

Kristin replied coming to stand just behind Katie's chair. Lucas positioned himself at Kristin's right elbow.

"Lucas, you were supposed to stay with her."

"I am with her, Captain." Lucas replied smartly.

"Nathan," Kristin said chastised pulling him aside out of the crew's earshot. "Don't blame Lucas, this was my idea. I had to be here."

Bridger allowed his eyes to roam over her. Noting the look on her face, he understood. She was scared, angry, and probably feeling very much alone.

"Okay, since it seems that I can't talk you out of this. I only want to know one thing. Who gave you permission to pillage my closet?"

"Well . . . " Kristin started, absently pulling on the hem of the shirt she wore, as if to straighten it as she continued, "I couldn't very well come to the bridge in what I was wearing before, could I?"

"Hmmm . . . I do have to admit, They look better on you.." Bridger said, scrutinizing her. Kristin was wearing a white T-shirt and tan, cotton slacks, which were about three sizes too big for her. So, she had taken a belt and secured the slacks midway down from the belt loops at her waist, outback style. Then, had thrown on Bridger's favorite blue shirt over the T-shirt. She had kept her own canvas slip-on shoes and had pinned her hair up so that just a few strands brushed the nape of her neck. _Not too bad,_ Bridger thought, as O'Neill broke his revere.

"Captain, I have _**Atlantis**_ Station on Vid-link." O'Neill informed Bridger.

"Thank you, Mr. O'Neill, put it on the Forward Screens." Bridger said moving to the middle of the bridge. Ford stood to his right, and Crocker was to his left. Bridger glanced back at Kristin, who had seated herself in the Command Chair. Lucas was at her side. Kristin saw Bridger's look and gave him a brave smile. Nathan returned the smile, then turned to the screen.

"_**Atlantis**_ Station, this is Captain Nathan Bridger of the _**seaQuest**_. Who do I have the honor of addressing?"

The Vid-link from _**Atlantis**_, came on.

_"__**seaQuest**__, this is Commander Jack Talbot, Chief of Operations at __**Atlantis**__ Station, I was beginning to wonder about you. What's your ETA?" _Bridger noted that Talbot was medium build about 6'1'', in his mid forties, dark brown hair, slightly graying at the temples, gray eyes and deeply tanned. Suddenly, there was a gasp from behind Bridger, he quickly drew a finger across his throat, O'Neill understood and severed communication. Bridger turned his gaze felling on Kristin. She had gone deathly white, her eyes wide as she held a hand at her throat. Bridger went to her immediately.

"Kristin, what is it, do you know this man?" Bridger asked gently, kneeling beside her and putting a reassuring hand on her knee.

"Yes . . . He . . . He's my husband." Kristin replied haltingly.

"Your husband, but . . . . . ."

"I'm sorry, my ex-husband. I just didn't--" Kristin corrected and trailed, desperately trying to compose herself.

Taken aback by this revelation, Bridger's reaction was reflex as he pulled his hand away from Kristin. He had hardly expected to find one of Kristin's ex-husbands here. He felt pang of jealously but seeing such a look of surprise on Kristin's face, he quickly regretted thinking that way. But obviously, she had known Talbot was at _**Atlantis**_. Yet, she hadn't told him or anyone. It started Bridger wondering, just what kind of person Jack Talbot was to get this sort of reaction from Kristin. He touched Kristin on the arm, for a just a second, then stood up and turned to O'Neill.

"Restore communications with _**Atlantis**_, Mr. O'Neill, but on your screen only, please." Bridger turned back to Kristin who was watching his every move. He didn't say a word but the look he gave her said loud and clear, "we'll talk about this later." Kristin just nodded. Bridger went to stand beside O'Neill, after making sure Kristin was out of the viewing range of the Vid-link.

"Captain, I have Commander Talbot."

Jack Talbot's darkly handsome features filled the screen again but this time he was not alone. Next to Talbot, stood the thing their nightmares were made of . . .

"Zellar"

"We meet again, Captain Bridger. I'm so very pleased you remember me. I, of course remember you and most certainly, the good Doctor Westphalen."

"Dammit Zellar, cut to the chase. What do you want?"

"It's simple, Captain, I want you and the Doctor to join me here on _**Atlantis**_ Station, for a . . . reunion of sorts." Zellar answered, smiling malevolently.

"What makes you think, we'll agree to come?"

"This" Zellar said, holding up a small vial, filled with a grayish-pink liquid. "This is the Anti-toxin that well bring good health back to Doctor Westphalen."

"Damn you, Zellar--" Bridger muttered under his breath looking as though he was ready to dive through the screen to strangle Zellar with his bare hands.

"Now captain, don't look so terse, you haven't heard everything yet. Because, I also have something else that means a great deal to the Doctor." Zellar motioned with his right hand a woman in her mid-twenties with dark auburn hair and hazel eyes and a boy with dark hair and brown eyes about age ten, stumbled into view as though pushed.

"Cindy . . . Jake," Bridger heard Kristin whisper behind him. He quickly gestured to Ford to keep her back and quiet, if possible.

Cindy looked up, her misty blue-green eyes reading the flash of emotions on Bridger's face. _God, he really does care about you, Mom. _She thought. Then she saw that Zellar wanted her to say something. Cindy moved slightly forward, her hands resting on Jake's shoulders as he stood in front of her.

"Captain Bridger, how nice to see you again. I wish it were under different circumstances." Cindy spoke in a deep sultry voice, tinged with a bit of English-Scottish brogue.

"As do I, Doctor Mackenzie. Are you alright?"

"Yes Captain, we're fine for the moment. How's Mom."

"She's all right at the moment." Bridger replied as he saw out of the corner of his eye, that Kristin had slumped back in the command chair, her face buried in her hands. Ford, Lucas and Crocker hovered around her.

"All right, Captain now that we've established that everyone is alright. I also want you to know, that I have Commander Talbot's son as well." Zellar informed Bridger, as ran his hand delicately across the boy's cheek, causing him to shrink back against Cindy. "So Commander Talbot, will do exactly with I say, won't you Commander."

"As if you've given me a choice, Zellar," threw in Talbot. But Zellar cut him off.

"Bridger, you and Doctor Westphalen come to _**Atlantis**_, and then I will discuss where we go from here. Because if you don't, everyone on this station along with these two lovely children will die as you and their parents watch. You have 12 hours to decide. _**Atlantis**_ out."

Everyone on the bridge simply stared at the blank Vid-screen, completely stunned. No one could believe this was happening, least of all, Nathan Bridger. He turned to address his crew.

"All right people, I understand what you're all feeling but you have your jobs to do. Concentrate on that and I'll let you know, what I decide to do as soon as I can." Bridger turned to Ford who had come up behind him. "Commander, I need you to figure out a way to get into _**Atlantis**_ with a rescue team, without being detected. Use whomever you need to do it. You have the bridge, Commander."

"Aye sir" acknowledged Ford, as he watched the Captain square his shoulders and go to Doctor Westphalen. Lucas and Crocker moved back at Bridger's approach.

"Kristin" Bridger said gently but firmly as he reached down and took her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "I think we need to talk, don't you?" Kristin just gave him a blank stare but allowed Bridger to help her up and to guide her off the bridge.

*** * * * ***

**_Atlantis _**Station

Commander Jack Talbot stood there staring at the Vid-link screen for a long time, after Zellar had terminated communications with the _**seaQuest**_. He wished, he could have had more of a chance to talk to Nathan Bridger. He seemed like a decent guy. Talbot also wished, he could have talked to Kristin.

He knew that he had glimpsed her behind Bridger. He supposed it was Bridger's controlled reactions to Zellar's threats that made him curb his desire to talk with her. Hot heads won't win this battle. Still he wished--

"Talbot!! Get over and control your son!" Zellar yelled at him, breaking his revere. Talbot looked up to see Jake struggling with Zellar. Jake broke free of Zellar's grasp and ran to his father.

"Dad! Don't let him take me. I want to stay with you." Jake begged.

"Jake--" Talbot said taking the boy by the shoulders and dropping to one knee. "Jake, it's all right. Why don't you go with Cindy, okay." Talbot told him looking at Cindy over Jake's shoulder; she just rolled her eyes. A gesture he'd seen her mother do many times.

"Yeah Jake, you can help in the lab." Cindy offered, carefully edging past Zellar to get to Talbot and Jake. Coming to stand beside them, she looked back at Zellar. "That's if, it's all right with you, Doctor Zellar?"

"Fine, just keep him out of my way. Miller, keep an eye on them. Price go check on our other guests in the lab." Zellar ordered then turned his back on them and moving to stand in front of the observation window of the Command Center, that looked out over the trench.

"Yes Doctor," replied Lt. Randy Miller, Zellar's devoted henchman. In Miller's eyes, Zellar was the best thing that could happen to the world. He believed everything the doctor said. Miller was willing kill and die for him. Vince Price just nodded curtly and disappeared into the Mag-Lev.

"Okay you two, get a move on and stay out of trouble." Talbot told the two young people before him as he stood.

"Come on, Cindy," Jake called as he ran to the doors of the Vertical Mag-Lev.

"Jack--" Cindy began.

"It's okay, Cin. I'll let you know when they arrive." Cindy nodded, and went to join Jake. The Mag-Lev door opened, they stepped inside. Miller was right behind them. Talbot watched the door close as Dave Walsh, another of Zellar's cronies, took up position near it. After a moment Talbot joined Zellar.

"That's where she'll come from," Zellar said tonelessly, indicating the trench. "The _**seaQuest**_ is most likely lying in wait right now and when twelve hours are up. She will rise like a harbinger to herald my triumph, then I will have my revenge."

Zellar's words chilled Talbot to the bone. _Stay away, Russ,_ he thought, _if you come here, you will never leave . . . _

**_* * * * *_**

**_seaQuest_**

Jack Talbot's silent plea seemed to echo through the depths. For at that same moment, Kristin Westphalen, sitting in the Mag-Lev next to Nathan Bridger, felt a chill course through her. She unconsciously moved closer to Bridger. Neither of them had said a word since leaving the bridge, Bridger noticed how Kristin had moved closer to him, he had to force himself not to put a comforting arm about her, instead he just sat there like a stone. When the Mag-Lev finally stopped, Bridger simply put a hand under her elbow to steady her and they proceeded down the corridor back to Bridger's quarters. They found Joshua Levin waiting for them.

"Well, it seems I can't trust you to take care of yourself can I, Doctor," Levin admonished Kristin but seeing her appearance he quickly changed his tone. Levin took her by the arm, relieving Bridger and guided her to sit on the bed. "Captain, where was she and what happened?" Levin asked, sensing the tension between the Captain and Doctor.

"Lucas, brought her to the bridge and the rest is a long story. But you should know, Zellar is on _**Atlantis**_ Station." Bridger told Levin, his eyes never leaving Kristin.

"I see. Well, I need to conduct some tests, here. Why don't you take a walk for about 30 minutes?" Levin suggested.

"All right, Doctor, there is something I should do anyway."

"Nathan--" Kristin began, it was the first time she had spoken since leaving the bridge. "There's something I need from my quarters, can you get it and bring it back with you, please?" she asked.

Bridger rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, "Sure, what is it?"

"It's my photo album, it should be under the bed."

"Yeah, no problem." Bridger nodded to Levin turned and left the room. As he left, Kristin leaned back against the pillows on the bed, her eyes holding a far away look. To which Levin just shook his head and proceeded to run the tests.

*** * * * ***

Bridger went directly to Seadeck. He needed the peace that being there brought him. He had to think. As he sat down on the steps next to the Moonpool, Bridger saw Darwin come to the surface, he reached for the Vo-corder.

"Hello Darwin, my friend." Bridger greeted the Dolphin.

_"Bridger help Kristin?"_Darwin asked Bridger.

"Yes, Darwin. Kristin is all right now." He lied.

_"Bridger love Kristin."_

"Whoa . . . Darwin, what makes you think that? Has Lucas been talking to you?" Bridger asked shocked by Darwin's statement.

_"No . . . not Lucas. Darwin see. Bridger love Kristin. Kristin love Bridger. But not say. Why not say love."_

"You're right, Darwin." Bridger admitted thinking,_ could it be that Darwin could see what was in his heart, even if he couldn't, "_ I do care Kristin but I can't say its love. Not yet."

_"Why . . . If love should say."_

"He's right, Captain. If you love her, you should tell her." Lucas advised, coming to stand beside a startled Bridger.

"Lucas!!!! You damn near gave me a heart attack. What have you been doing taking lessons from Kristin." Bridger chided him. Lucas just shrugged an apology, as he greeted Darwin.

"Darwin, boy. How are ya."

_"Lucas--Lucas play."_

"Hey Fishface-- Maybe later, Okay." Darwin responded with a swish of his tail and swam off. After a moment Lucas turned to Nathan. "Captain, I meant what I said, if you really care about Doctor Westphalen. You should tell her and soon, or you may not get the chance."

"And what makes you a expert on love?" Bridger demanded.

"I'm no expert, Captain. I only see what Darwin and everyone else sees, you two care about each other. A lot. But for one reason or another you haven't expressed your feelings. Don't you think it's time you did." Lucas finished, then waited for Bridger to deny his feelings again and tell him to shut-up. But to his surprise, he didn't.

"Lucas, you're right. I do care about her and I think, she cares about me. But I don't know if that's enough to base a relationship on. Hell, maybe we're both just scared. We've been hurt too many times and maybe we're frightened of being hurt again. I don't know." Bridger confessed, running his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "What brings you here anyway? I hope it's not just to deliver advise to the lovelorn," he quipped in a vain attempt to lighten the mood.

"I found out some information you may want to hear." Lucas began cautiously. "About Doctor Westphalen and Commander Talbot."

"What kind of information, Lucas? I already know, they were married and divorced. What more could there-- ." Bridger trailed off.

"Yeah, but don't you want to know why the Doc reacted the way she did on the Bridge?" Lucas urged.

"Yes, I do Lucas. But I want to hear it from her, if possible. She owes me that, at least."

"But what if she can't, what if it's just to painful, for her? Wouldn't help, if you knew something of what happened between them."

"Alright, Lucas, alright. Tell me what you found out." Bridger conceded.

"Well first off, to get a good line on this. How much do you know of the Doc's personal history?" Lucas asked sitting down on the steps next to the Moonpool beside Bridger.

"Not as much as I thought, it seems." Bridger quipped. "Okay, I know that Kristin's first husband was Alexander Mackenzie, a millionaire and architect, with whom she had a daughter, Cynthia. Mackenzie died of a heart attack, they had been married about 4 years. About 4 years after that she married John Hoover an ex-marine, whom she divorced 2 years later on the grounds of mental and physical cruelty. I don't know the details beyond that. I assumed, she married at least once more but that didn't work out either. That's all I knew, until today that is."

"Okay, now let me fill in some of the blanks." Lucas started throwing Bridger a wary look. "Although, I almost blew up my computer trying to find her password. It was only 4 characters long, nobody uses less than 10 or 12. Anyway, I finally managed to completely access the Doc's personal journal. It has some interesting things about Talbot and their marriage."

"Lucas, you shouldn't have done that, once was enough. Now Kristin really has a reason to kill you." Bridger responded shaking his head, "Didn't the UEO have anything on Talbot?"

"No Captain, the UEO file on Talbot starts with his appointment to _**Atlantis**_ Station, a year ago. There is no mention of him ever being married to the Doc, although it does mention his son. But beyond that, it's as if he never existed before. That's why I went back to her journal."

"Okay, so tell me what it said."

Lucas simply nodded and reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a bunch of papers and handed them to Bridger.

"Here, now you can read it all for yourself." Lucas said as he stood up.

"You mean, you hard-copied Kristin's journal," Bridger questioned, staring in disbelief at the shaft of papers in his hand.

"Yeah, but only the parts that pertain to Talbot. I thought you may want to read it, rather than me telling you." Lucas told him as he started for the door.

"Lucas," Bridger called out.

"Yeah," Lucas responded, turning back to him.

"Thanks"

"No problem, Captain," Lucas acknowledged Bridger, then left him alone.

Bridger flipped through the papers, there were about 4 pages. He sighed, gathered his resolve put on his glasses and began to read the first entry.

May 16, 2017:

"I saw Ace today. He looks good. It's hard to believe 5 years have passed. Gods, I've never been one to believe in Fate. But this seems to be the only answer to what has happened. Ace told me, **Jack is alive. ALIVE. **He wants to see me, I'm not sure I want to see him after what he's done to us. But Jake is sick and I'm the only one who can help him. Dammit, I had a right to know about his condition. He's my son too."

Bridger could not tear his eyes away from that last sentence. _"He's my son too,"_ echoed in his mind, now he realized why the boy on the Vid-Link had seemed so familiar. Jake had Kristin's expressive, brown eyes. He was the same as the boy in the photo. _Dammit, it's true, she does have a son. So, why the hell didn't she tell me?_ Bridger thought, his anger and confusion beginning to rise. He read on to the next entry.

May 20, 2017:

" It never rains but it pours. I received news today that the UEO wants to put a science and research contingent aboard the _**seaQuest**_, and they want me to come on as Chief Scientist. It's a wonderful opportunity but Jack has informed me that I can see Jake, one more time. Dammit, he won't even know I'm there let alone who I am. I want to hate Jack so much, but I can't. I wish-- No, it doesn't matter. If Jake is safe and well, then everything is worth it. I have to be at UEO Headquarters in 5 days for mission briefing. There's so much to prepare and so little time but I have to see Jake. One way or another I have to make the time to see him. Even if it's for the last time."

Bridger still couldn't understand one thing, what happened to cause Kristin to think her son and husband had died. He quickly scanned all the journal entries, there was more about her appointment but nothing specifically saying what had happened. _Well, I guess, it's time to ask Kristin, _Bridger told himself, _whether she want's to tell me or not._ As he stood up, folded the pages to put in his pocket. There was so much to work so not enough time to do it. Bridger sighed, casting one last look at the moon pool then headed off Sea-deck. With a brief stop at Kristin's quarters to retrieve her photo album, he hurried back to his quarters. There was only about 11 hours remaining in Zellar's deadline.


	6. Chapter 5 The Way you play the Game

**Chapter Five**

_'The way you play the game'_

_**seaQuest **holding position_

_15000ft. Bougainville Trench_

When Nathan Bridger arrived at his quarters. He found Chief Manilow Crocker outside the door as if standing guard.

"Chief, what's up? Did something happen?" Bridger asked.

"No Cap, just waiting for you to get here. Doctor Levin had to go to Med-Bay." Crocker replied.

"Ah, so you're standing guard."

"In a manner of speaking, the Doc is supposed to be asleep. Levin asked if I would make sure no one disturbed her."

"And, also to make sure she didn't leave. I can see Levin's thinking. So, how did you happen to get the dirty duty?"

"Well, actually I came here looking for you. I needed to talk to you, and I didn't want to do it over the Comm-link."

"Sure Chief, shoot." Bridger invited, motioning Crocker to move down the corridor a little, still keeping the door to his quarters in sight.

"Cap, is it true about Randy Miller? I just got the UEO Security report on Zellar." Crocker asked.

"I'm afraid so, Chief." Bridger answered his friend, putting a hand on Crocker's shoulder. "Gator, it's not your fault. Miller was just weak-minded and there's nothing you or anyone else can do when someone is so easily led."

"Yeah, Cap, I guess your right. When you're ready to discuss our strategy on dealing with Zellar, I'll be on the bridge." Crocker nodded acknowledgment, then without waiting to be dismissed turned on his heel. Bridger shook his head as he watched Crocker disappear down the corridor. After a second he turned and walked back to his quarters, hesitating for a moment, then rapping softly on the hatch. There was a pause, then he heard a quiet voice call out. "Come in--"

Bridger slowly opened the hatch and stepped over the threshold. He looked around for Kristin not seeing her right away as he closed the door. Then, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned toward the Hologram Generator and saw Kristin sitting cross-legged in a chair on the other side of it. She held a book in her hands, Bridger couldn't see what it was because of the way she was holding it. When he approached she laid it in her lap and looked up.

"Hello" Kristin greeted Bridger, her voice was whispery.

"Hello, yourself," Nathan answered, pulling up another chair to sit across from her. "How are you doing? What did Levin have to say?" He asked surveying her with a look.

"I'm fine. At the moment anyway." Kristin answered, her eyes meeting Bridger's for a moment, then looking away as she continued. "As for Joshua, he didn't say much of anything. He just did a lot of mumbling to himself as he ran his tests. Although, I was really kind have out it. I did hear him say he was going to compare these results, with the last ones, to determine whether I'm getting better, worse or if there has been no change at all. He said it would take about 8 hours for the results to come in. Then he left but not before posting a watchdog outside the door. I do hope he didn't growl at you, when you came in." She ended sarcastically.

"No, Crocker came here looking for me." Bridger replied, ignoring her last remark.

"Oh, ah . . . I see you were able to find the photo album." Kristin observed, changing the subject.

"Yes, um . . . it was right where you said it would be." Bridger answered, "And I see you've discovered my secret." Noting the book in her lap was his favorite "The Complete Works of William Shakespeare".

"Yes, I had no idea, you enjoyed reading Shakespeare. He's one my favorite's as well." Kristin replied.

"Really, I guess, we have something else in common. So what's your favorite, the plays, the poems and songs, or the sonnets?"

"The sonnets, they say so much, in so very few lines."

"Yes, I agree. I'll trade you." Nathan said, holding out the photo album to Kristin. She took it as she handed him the book. Bridger accepted it and began leaf through it until he found what he wanted. He looked over at Kristin and saw she was doing the same thing, looking for something in the album. "Looking for something special?" he asked.

"Yes, something that should clear up a few things," Kristin answered, "Ah, this is it," she said as she got to the page with the 8x10 photo of her and Alex. She looked at the photo for a long moment as if she was trying to decide something. Mumbling something under her breath, Kristin ran a finger lovingly over Alex's face. Then with a sight nod she savagely tore the photo from the album.

"Kristin, what hell are you doing?!" Bridger exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing her wrist, appalled by what she had done. The photo had been glued down very securely and by ripping it out so violently, she had destroyed it.

"Nathan, it's alright," Kristin told him softly, "I know what I'm doing."

"But why, Kristin? Why would you do such a thing? I'm sure that photo meant the world to you. I don't understand."

"Yes, it did but I don't need a photo to remember Alex. I carry him in my heart and I see him every time I look at Cindy." Kristin patted Bridger hand to get him to release his grip on her wrist. He did so but still had a puzzled look on his face. Kristin continued to explain. "Nathan, destroying the picture was necessary, I needed to get to this," pointing to an old computer disk, that had been under the photo. "This contains Alex's original designs for _Kenzie-West_ Seabase and _**Atlantis**_ Station."

"Alex designed _**Atlantis**_ Station!?!" Bridger commented a little awed as he took the disk from Kristin and watched as she carefully placed the picture pieces back in the album, closed it and placed it on the floor beside her chair. Then she looked back at Bridger.

"Yes, Alex designed _**Atlantis**_. But he started with _Kenzie-West_, which is short for Mac_Kenzie-West_phalen, after Alex and my Father. It was privately built and funded by Alex as a research faculty for my father. Alex used his own contractors and construction companies to do the work." Kristin clarified as Bridger put the disk in the viewer on his desk, he noted that the designs were different from the ones he gotten from the UEO. Kristin saw the confusion on Bridger's face, "You're wondering about the design differences aren't you?"

"Yes-- For example, what exactly is Hades?"

"It's the codename for the subterranean Mag-Lev that connects _**Atlantis**_ Station with _Kenzie-West_ Seabase. It was built, so that when _**Atlantis**_ was finished both faculties could work in unison. To be completely accessible to each other, without having to go through the trouble of having to use a launch or transport to get between stations." Kristin paused for a moment, there was a distant look in her eyes as she continued. "But, it wasn't to be, Alex and my father died within a few months of each other before _**Atlantis**_ was finished. When Nor-Pac showed interest in finishing _**Atlantis**_ but not making use of _Kenzie-West_. I saw no reason to let them know of the existence of Hades. So I simply gave them Alex's alternate designs. The ones without Hades." Kristin finished, catching her breath.

"So, who else knows about this subterranean Mag-Lev besides. What about _Kenzie-West_, is it still inhabitable?" Bridger asked.

"Jack knows and he probably told Ace Hamilton. As for _Kenzie-West_, I know it was used as a base of operations during _**Atlantis**_' final stages of completion before it was shutdown. Although, _**Atlantis**_ probably uses it as a backup base in case of pressure leaks. It should be maintained well enough, then that all you would have to know is the access codes to get you into the air-lock." Kristin told him trying figure out what Bridger was getting at.

"You wouldn't happen to know what those codes are, would you?"

"Yes, I do, but they may have been changed." Kristin replied, then the light dawned. "You're going to try and send a rescue team in through _Kenzie-West_, aren't you?"

Bridger nodded, then asked, "Kristin, have you ever been to _Kenzie-West_ or _**Atlantis**_."

"Yes, to _Kenzie-West_ but it was only once. I was there in 1999, shortly after it was completed to help my father with some research."

"So it has been about 20 years since you've even seen it."

"Yes, it was my father's dream. To have a safe place in which to conduct his research. A place, where no one would be at risk from his experiments." Kristin told Bridger, her voice holding a touch of wistfulness.

"God, now it makes sense, your father was Jacob Westphalen, the Nobel Prize winning Bio-chemist. I remember reading somewhere, that he was working on some sort of universal anti-toxin before his death." Bridger said, starting to put the pieces together.

"Yes, and he was making headway. He had almost isolated the right baseline, when he became ill and had to leave _Kenzie-West_. He died shortly there after leaving his work unfinished."

"Did you ever attempt to continue his work?"

"I tried but all of Father's notes on his work were left on _Kenzie-West_, locked away under coded files in his computer. I was never able to access them long distance and I never have gotten the chance to go back there, until now."

"Kristin," Bridger started, leaning forward and putting his hand on hers. "If you had access to your father's work, could you finish it? I mean, come up with an anti-toxin that could help you?"

"Nathan, there's no way Zellar could have an anti-toxin for me. The toxin, I was infused with has gone through too many mutations. Even if I was able to complete my father's work, I don't know if it would do me any good." Kristin shook her head in despair, she was starting to fall apart. Bridger could see it too, Kristin was giving up. _No, I'm not going to let her give up now, I have to get her mind on something else for a while,_ he told himself.

"Hey, the situation isn't entirely bleak." Bridger encouraged, lifting her chin up so that her eyes meet his. "You've got 200 people here on this boat, who will do everything possible to help you and there's 2 people who can start right away." Bridger squeezed Kristin's hand then got up from his chair, laying the open Shakespeare book in her lap as he went to the Comm-link to call the Bridge. Jonathan Ford answered almost immediately.

"Bridge. Ford here."

"Commander, I want you to set Lucas and O'Neill to work trying to access the computer on _Kenzie-West_. Though it's a separate system from _**Atlantis**_, watch for monitoring. Zellar may still be able to up-link with some of our systems. Oh, and send Lt. Krieg down here. I have some information that will help us plan our rescue attempt." Bridger ordered.

"Captain, what exactly will we be looking for in the _Kenzie-West_ computers?" O'Neill's disembodied voice asked him.

"The personal notes of Doctor Jacob Westphalen and his Anti-toxin studies."

"Yes sir,"

"Commander, how much time do we have?"

"10 hours 30 minutes, Captain."

"Thank you, Commander. Bridger out." Bridger closed the Comm-link and turned back to Kristin. He was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Bridger opened it to reveal Ben Krieg, standing there looking slightly uncomfortable. "Ah, Lt. Krieg. That was fast. What did you do, beam down?"

"Beam down, Captain? I don't understand?" Krieg asked, bewilderedly.

"Nevermind, Lieutenant. Here take this to Commander Ford, it should prove invaluable to the rescue effort." Bridger explained giving Krieg the disk with the designs.

"Yes Captain," Krieg said his eyes looking from the Captain to the Doctor and back to the Captain again. "Is that all, sir?"

"Yes, and tell Commander Ford, we don't want to be disturbed, unless it's extremely important and then only with voice communications. Understood."

"Aye sir."

"Alright dismissed." Bridger ordered curtly, closing the door and locking it behind Krieg. He looked over at Kristin who now sitting there, her elbows resting on the Shakespeare book with her face buried in her hands. Bridger was momentarily at a loss as to what he should do. He said her name softly. When Kristin didn't acknowledge him right away, he reached over and gently pulled her hands away from her face and asked.

"Kristin, are you alright?"

"Hmmm?" Kristin looked up meeting his gaze. "Nathan, yes, I'm alright." It was then she noticed what the book in her lap was open to. "Nathan--"

Bridger gently took the book from her and placed it on the floor. He knelt before her taking her hands once again and began to recite.

_"Let me not to the marriage of true minds. Admit impediments. Love is not love."_

Kristin cocked her head more than a little surprised at this side of Nathan Bridger and his sense of timing. Then shocked herself by continuing with the next line.

_"Which alters when alteration finds, or bend with the remover to remove. O, no! it is a ever fixed mark."_

Kristin paused, her voice choked by the words. Nathan took over.

_"That looks on tempests and is never shaken;"_

With this Nathan rose to his feet helping Kristin to do the same. He steadied her at arms length. Kristin continued, her face holding a soft, if not a slightly puzzled look.

_"It is the star to every wand'ring bark, whose worth unknown, although his highth be taken."_

Kristin paused again, overcome by the emotions invoked. She laid a hand on Nathan's chest and as he spoke the next lines he placed his hand atop hers.

_"Love's not times fool, though rosy lips and cheeks. Within his bending sickle's compass come. Love alters not in his brief hours and weeks but bears it out even to the edge of doom. If this be error, and upon me proved. I never writ, nor no man ever loved."_

"Oh Nathan," Kristin started but was stopped by Nathan placing a finger across her lips. He reached back behind him to his CD player and turned it on the gentle strains of music filled the room.

"Just a dance, to fill in what words can't." Bridger said as he wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. Kristin automatically placed her hand on Nathan's shoulder, she didn't know where this was leading and at that moment she didn't care. All she knew was that she felt very safe in Nathan's arms. And for now that was enough.

* * * * *

_**Atlantis **Station_

_10 hours 15 minutes remain _

_of Zellar's deadline._

Cynthia Mackenzie entered the Siren Song so totally lost in thought, that she didn't notice the other occupants right away.

"Hey Cin, you okay? Where's Jake and your shadow, Miller?" Talbot asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, Jack. Just tired. I sent Jake to bed. Miller went back to the Command Center. I have no doubt, that Zellar is watching us right now." Cindy expressed, resignation ripe in her voice. She looked Talbot straight in the eye and asked, "Jack, do you think Mom will come? I mean, she must know that Zellar, couldn't have an anti-toxin for her."

"Yeah, she'll come, but it won't be because of the anti-toxin. She'll come for you and Jake." Talbot told the young woman ruefully. Cindy stared at back him shocked by his words, which seemed so out of character for him. Their gazes met briefly, mulled hazel to muted gray. Then, she slowly nodded. He was right. Kristin Westphalen would not come for herself but for those who meant more to her than her own survival, her children.

"Hey, you two." Ace Hamilton jumped in to break the stillness that had settled between Talbot and Mackenzie. "Lighten up, if I know Russ, she's not going to give up without a fight. No matter what's at stake. Think about it, would you come into this sort of situation, without some kind of backup plan of rescue?"

"Yeah Ace, your right about that." Cindy agreed, "You can also bet, Captain Nathan Bridger, will have something to say about this as well. From what I saw, when I was on the _**seaQuest**_ and judging by his reactions when we talked earlier. He really cares about Mom. I'm sure he's not going to let anything more happen to her, if he can help it at all."

"Do you think he loves her, Cin?" Talbot asked suddenly, not really wanting to hear the answer but he had to know what kind of situation he was getting himself into.

"Yes Jack, I think he does care her, alot. And I believe she cares him. But I don't know if they've expressed those feelings to each other yet." Cindy said as she moved over to the window.

Jack and Ace exchanged glances, then Talbot got up and followed Cindy to the window. Cindy sensed his approach and then tensed as he came up behind her and slipped his arm around her shoulder. Cindy leaned into him taking the comfort he offered. Both said nothing as they stared at the trench. Ace watched them for a moment, then reached under the edge of the bar to press several buttons. Then as Ace quietly slipped from the Siren Song, the lights dimmed slightly and the old-fashioned Jukebox in the corner began to play a haunting tune.

* * * * *

Meanwhile in the Command Center, Doctor Rubin Zellar swore under his breath as the monitor, where he had been watching the occupants of the Siren Song, suddenly went blank. First, no sound. Now, no picture. Something wasn't right, someone was messing with the surveillance cameras on _**Atlantis**_. Zellar slammed his fist down on the console startling Randy Miller, who had been sitting at the nearby Communications Station with his feet up dozing, into almost falling backwards out of his chair. Miller quickly recovered and went over to see what was going on with Zellar.

"What is it, Doc?" Miller inquired hesitantly, saddling up beside Zellar to peer at the monitor.

"Nothing-- It doesn't matter." Zellar told him, flipping off the monitor and standing up. "I don't need to see them to know, what they're doing or thinking. I still have the upper hand." Zellar glanced at his chronometer. "It's almost time to check on my insurance policy." Miller stepped back as Zellar moved past him to the Environmental Control Station. It monitored life-support systems, water and waste recycling. Now, it monitored something else, Zellar's so called insurance policy.

Zellar smiled sadistically as he caressed a particular readout on the console. He had truly outdone himself with this little brainstorm. The readout indicated, 10 minutes remaining of a twelve hour cycle. If the cycle were not reset within that 10 minutes, a fail-safe would commence. Allowing the inhabitants of _**Atlantis**_, only 15 minutes to vacant, before flooding the entire station with a extremely lethal Bio-toxic gas, causing death within 5 minutes of exposure.

Zellar had placed containers of this gas in 6 strategic locations, within the ductwork of the life-support system. All the containers were controlled by voice-activated timer, using of specific commands. This was how Zellar controlled the occupants of _**Atlantis**_, yet still allow a choice few of them to go about freely.

"It's time." Zellar said aloud as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the timing device control unit. It looked like a simple personal access link(PAL) but it was more, much more. Zellar spoke into the unit.

"_Control access Z, verify."_ The PAL bleeped twice in acknowledgment. _"Reset cycle 12, verify." _Again the two bleeps sounded. _"Code Fail-Safe, ZWBSQA, verify."_ The bleeps sounded again, followed by a pause then a longer single bleep. The timers on the gas containers was now reset. Zellar placed the Pal back in his pocket and turned to Miller.

"How long before we are granted the pleasure of having company, Mr. Miller?" Zellar asked.

"10 hours, 4 minutes, Doctor." Miller replied.

"Good, that's gives us approximately 2 hours to make our guests feel at home. " Zellar nodded, his mind full of plans. "Keep a eye on things here, when the _**seaQuest**_ contacts us, I want to know immediately. In the meantime, I've be on the observation deck."

"Yes, but what about the people here on _**Atlantis**_?"

"Put the surveillance camera on young Talbot, his father won't do anything that may cause harm to befall his son." Zellar ordered and left the Command Center to Miller.

* * * * *

Back in the Siren Song Saloon, Jack Talbot and Cindy Mackenzie, remained in front of the window for the longest time, before Jack placed his hands on Cindy's shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Cindy . . . what is it? What are you thinking?" Jack asked his eyes filled with concern. Cindy looked past Jack to the Jukebox, shrugged free of his grip and walked over to it. Jack stayed where he was and watched her. She pressed several buttons and called up a song by Warren Weibe called "Good-bye", and as it began to play she turned to Jack.

"Do you remember the last mission you left on, the one just before the accident and you were presumed dead. Well, Mom began playing this song. I don't know where she found it but I think it helped her a little. She seemed to identify with it, as if you were saying the words of the song to her." Cindy explained, "Have you heard it before?" Jack nodded. It was the same song, he always played when he thought about having to leave Russ, and not explain why.

"Yeah, it says the words, I should have said but couldn't." Jack said as he moved to stand beside Cindy as the song played, meaningful verses.

_"I can see the pain livin' in eyes,_

_and I know how hard you tried,_

_you deserved to have so much more-- _

_I can feel you hurt and I sympathize_

_and I'll never criticize,_

_all you've ever meant to my life-- ._

_I don't wanna let you down . . . _

_I don't wanna lead you on . . . _

_I don't wanna hold you back,_

_from where you might belong-- _

_You would never ask me why,_

_my heart is so disguised,_

_I just can't live a lie anymore-- _

_I would rather hurt myself,_

_then to ever make you cry,_

_there's nothing left to say-- _

_But Good-bye . . . _

_You deserve a chance at a final love,_

_I'm not sure I'm worthy of--_

_Losing you is painful for me . . . _

_Though it's gonna hurt us both . . ._

_There's no other way then to say . . . _

_Good-bye--"_

As the song ended, Cindy looked up and saw a tear running down Jack's face. As she reached up a hand to wipe it away, that was when Cindy realized she was crying too. So she simply wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest and let the tears come. Talbot looked down at the auburn head, _so much like her mother, _he thought running his hand over it and then wrapping his arms around Cindy, held her close, as he whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry Cin. I promise she will never be hurt again. Even if it kills me. I will not let anything happen to Russ, for you, for Jake, for Ace, and yes, for Nathan Bridger, and anyone else who loves her, I swear, I will not let her be hurt, anymore." Jack promised with his whole heart and soul, as he and Cindy held on to each other for dear life.

* * * * *

After leaving the Siren Song, Ace Hamilton decided to check on Jake. He stepped into the Mag-Lev and went to Level 3, he got out and walked to Section B, the Family Crew Quarters. Ace came to a stop in front of the cabin shared by Jack and Jake. He rapped lightly on the door. Then waited for a couple seconds, before turning the door handle and going inside. Ace found Jake sitting on a chair next to the viewport in his room, staring out at the trench. _Why does everyone seem to find that, damn trench so fascinating." _Ace wondered,_ Maybe it's because that's where the __**seaQuest**__ is, who knows. _Ace shrugged and addressed Jake.

"Jake, aren't you supposed to be in bed." Ace asked, pulling up another chair beside the boy.

"I couldn't sleep. I was waiting for Dad to come and say goodnight. Have you seen him, Uncle Ace?" Jake explained, turning to look at Ace. Ace studied the boy, whom he had known since birth for a moment before speaking.

"Ah, your Dad's taking care of Cindy. He may not be back for a long while." Ace told him.

"Why? What's wrong with Cindy?"

"Jake, it's long story. But Cindy's pretty worried about her Mom, she's very sick. Your Dad didn't want Cindy to be alone. So he stayed in talk to her." Ace tried to explain, so Jake would understand a little, he needn't have bothered. Jake understood all to well.

"Yeah, I sometimes wonder, what it would be like, if Mom hadn't died and were here with Dad and me. I miss her so much sometimes, Uncle Ace." Jake said absently, then asked. "Is Cindy's Mom, on that submarine? With that Captain Bridger, Dad and Doctor Z, were talking to."

"Yes, she is Jake, and I know you miss your Mom." Ace sympathized with the boy. He wished he could tell Jake the truth but that was up to Jack. "Tell you what, why don't you concentrate on Cindy's Mom, she's going to be coming here, with Captain Bridger very soon. And Cindy may need your help to take care of her. So, if you don't want to miss all the action, you'd better get some rest, Okay."

"Okay, Uncle Ace." Ace helped Jake get back into bed, and turned out the light. He was almost out the door with Jake called out to him.

"Uncle Ace,"

"Yes Jake"

"Can you tell Dad I love him and Cindy, that everything is going to be alright, I just know it?" Jake said with wisdom that seemed beyond his years.

"You bet, Jake. Goodnight." Ace replied, a little in awe of the boy.

"Goodnight, Uncle Ace."

*** * * * ***

_Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch--_

_Still 9 1/2 hours remain of_

_Zellar's deadline_

About halfway through the second repeat of the first song on the CD, a heartfelt ballad called 'From this Day On' Nathan Bridger felt Kristin's head lull against his shoulder and her body sag in his arms, exhausted. Bridger leaned backwards slightly, while supporting Kristin with one arm around her waist as he reached over and turned off. Then for the second time in the last 48 hours, he scooped Kristin up to cradle her in his arms. He carried her to his bunk and gently laid her down. As he removed her shoes, Kristin began to softy murmur in her sleep. Bridger shushed her as he pulled a blanket over her and sat down on the edge of the bunk. He gazed down at her, _God, why can't I bring myself to tell this woman, how much I care for her. Instead of playing the lovestruck schoolboy, expecting her to understand how I feel, without telling her outright. Nathan, you're such an idiot!! _He chided himself, as he tenderly brushed several silky, russet tresses out of her face. In doing so Bridger was struck by the fact that her hair was as soft as it always looked. _Why is this the first time, I ever noticed? _he again, asked himself.

As Bridger sat there next to Kristin, he saw that she had gone very quiet. Where before, she had been talking softly in her sleep, now there was nothing but the steady sound of her breathing._ Good, _Nathan thought, _she's settled down at last. _He deftly tucked the blanket around her and got up from the bunk.

Bridger had just started across the room, intent on making himself comfortable in a chair, when a cry from the woman on the bunk, brought him up short. He quickly turned back to her. As she cried out again, he moved to her side and laid his hand on hers.

"No!!!" Kristin cried out. "Nnnooo!!! Jack!!!" Hearing that name, made Nathan jerk away his hand. He just stared at her, lost for a moment as to what he wanted to do. "No!!! God Please . . . No!! Jake!!." Kristin wailed as she began to thrash. That tore it. Bridger sat down next to her and gripped her by the shoulders, shaking her gently.

"Kristin" Nathan called, "Kristin, Wake up. It's all right. Kristin . . ."

"Nooo! Please . . . not . . . Jake--"

"Kristin!! Wake up!! It's Nathan, can you hear me. You're alright. Everything is okay." Nathan called again, shaking her a little harder. She became more violent. This time fighting him as she began to awaken.

"No!!! You're lying. It's not . . . true!! No!!!" Kristin insisted as she awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright in the bunk, her brown eyes wild. Bridger instantly released his grip on her .

"Kristin?" he asked hesitantly "Are you alright?"

"Nathan--" Kristin looked at him unseeing. Bridger watched her as she shook her head attempting to clear the last visages of the nightmare from her mind, it didn't help. "Nathan . . . What? I . . . I'm sorry, I--" she started again, vainly trying to pull herself together, she couldn't. She pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead as her resistance and strength crumbled. She looked pleadingly at Bridger. "Nathan-- Help me--" she begged her voice only a whisper.

"Ssshhh . . . It's alright. I'm here." Bridger soothed as he gathered her in his arms and began to rock her gently. Kristin clutched at him tightly, hanging on for dear life, as she buried her face in Nathan's chest and cried.

It dawned on Bridger, that this was the first time he'd seen her cry, since this entire thing with Zellar began. No doubt, she had a lot of pent up frustration, confusion, fear, anger, and anxiety to deal with. But even with everything happening to her, it had taken a nightmare to finally being all those feelings to the surface. Bridger had an idea of what the nightmare was about but he needed to be sure Kristin was all right before he asked her about it.

As Bridger rocked Kristin, he slowly shifted their position on the bed, until he was leaning back against the wall with Kristin nestled tightly against him, her head on his shoulder. It wasn't long before she had stopped crying and had slipped into an exhausted fitful sleep. Bridger gazed down at her, noticing her face had a softness about it and her lashes were damp with spent tears. As he tenderly stroked her hair, she let out a contented sigh, and snuggled closer to him, a hand resting on his chest. Bridger pulled the blanket over them and adjusted the pillow behind his back and neck. It wasn't long before, he slowly relaxed and allowed sleep to claim him as well.


	7. Chapter 6 Take a chance on me

**Chapter Six**

_'Take a chance on me'_

_Zellar's deadline at 7 hours,_

_and counting . . ._

On the bridge, Jonathan Ford slowly stood up from his cramped position, in front of Katie Hitchcock's Engineering Station, and stretched lazily. He had been in the same position for almost 2 hours. Ford looked at Hitchcock, who was seated next to him. He watched as she leaned back in her chair, rubbing her eyes and pushing her hair out of her face, after a moment she turned to meet Ford's gaze.

"What do you think, Katie? Will it work?" Ford asked.

"I don't know. It should but it's going to be dangerous. I wish we had more time to work with it." The dark haired Lt. Commander answered.

"I know, so do I, but this is all we have to go on. All we need now is the access codes for the airlock, then we'll be in business. Only thing that's left now, is to wait."

"Commander," Tim O'Neill called to Ford, from his Communications Station. Where he and Lucas Wolenczak had been working on trying to access the computer on _Kenzie-West_.

"Yes, Mr. O'Neill," Ford prompted.

"Sir, Lucas and I have made a breakthrough. I think you should see this." O'Neill informed Ford.

"Alright, let's see what you got." Ford requested as he comes up to stand beside O'Neill with Hitchcock coming to stand behind Lucas. It was Lucas, who began to explain.

"We've managed to access, _Kenzie-West_'s Environmental Control Systems. They indicate the Seabase is pressurized and Life-support in functional although not activated." Lucas stated.

"What about Jacob Westphalen's research data or journal?

Hitchcock asked.

"We can't get to it from here. It has to be accessed directly from the imput terminal on the Seabase. It also has a personal access code." O'Neill continued. "Which could be almost anything."

"Which means, Mr. O'Neill. You've won a place on the Team that goes to _Kenzie-West_." Ford informed him.

"What about me?" Lucas demanded.

"Lucas, you know there's no way that the Captain would allow you to be put in that kind of danger." Ford told him.

"Yeah . . . but . . ." Lucas stopped. Ford was right. The Captain would never let him go. "Okay, if you don't need me anymore. I think I'll go get some sleep." Lucas said, as he rose for his chair.

"Good idea." Ford agreed, "And Lucas."

"Yeah"

"Good job, I know, the Captain is proud about the way your handling this."

"Yeah right. See ya later." With that Lucas left the bridge.

"Alright, those of you with the _Kenzie-West_ Team, it's 0400 now, take 3-4 hours and get some rest. We'll have a briefing in the wardroom at 0800hrs. That will leave us, 3 hours before we have to send the Captain and the Doctor to _**Atlantis**_. Dismissed." Ford watched as the members of the _Kenzie-West_ Team left the bridge. They consisted of O'Neill, Miguel Ortiz, Chief William Shan, and Hitchcock. Chief Manilow Crocker and Lt. Benjamin Krieg moved to stand beside Ford.

"Commander, are you sure you want to do things this way?" Asked Krieg.

"No choice. It's the only way we can be sure we're always one step ahead of Zellar. Chief, are things clear?" Ford asked Crocker.

"Crystal, Commander. You realize though, if the Captain finds out about this, there's gonna be hell to pay."

"Yeah Chief, I know, you know, and Krieg knows. And what the Captain doesn't know, is better for him and us. Now, you two go get some sleep." Ford ordered and then watched as Crocker and Krieg left the bridge before he seated himself in the Captain's chair and said a silent prayer for them all.

_* * * * *_

After Lucas left the Bridge he went directly to Ben Krieg's quarters. He paused outside the door, checking the corridor for prying eyes. Then he went inside, closing the door behind him as he moved to sit in corner to wait for Krieg. It wasn't long before Lucas, heard the door open and saw Krieg enter, shut and lock it. As Krieg turned around Lucas spoke.

"You keep the door locked when you're inside but not locked when you're gone. Weird, Ben."

"Lucas!! What hell are you doing in here?!" Krieg demanded.

"I wanted to talk to you about this little covert mission Ford is sending you on. I want in." Lucas explained.

"Look Lucas, you heard Ford. Now, why don't you go play with your dolphin or something and let me get my 3 hours of sleep. Okay?

"Come on, Ben. You know I can help. Why won't anyone let me?'

"Take it easy, Kid."

"I'm not a kid! I'm a college graduate and a member of this crew. I want to help the Doc as much as anyone else, maybe more." Lucas paused Krieg had finally shut-up and was listening to him as he continued. "I mean, I guess you could say, she's like a mother to me. But more than that, she understands me and that makes her my friend as well. Do you get it now?"

"Yeah," Ben said nodding in agreement. "Kristin may not like how I do some things but she understands why and that makes her my friend too. Okay Lucas, let's see if we can figure out, how you can help."

"Alright!! Thanks Ben." Lucas whooped.

"I gotta be crazy." Ben said half to himself and half aloud.

"You probably are but aren't we all." Lucas agreed, and they began to make plans.

* * * * *

On _**Atlantis**_ Station, Ace Hamilton climbed out of the Mag-Lev shaft, some 2 hours after he went in. It was done. The team from the _**seaQuest**_ should have no trouble, getting though now. Ace now, had one another task to complete before Russ and Bridger arrived in 6 hours. This one was going to be more difficult, and a lot riskier but he'd get it done. Ace walked over to his workstation and sat down at the computer terminal. He brought up the schematics for _**Atlantis**_, and began planning things out.

* * * * *

In Nathan Bridger's quarters Kristin Westphalen came slowly awake. The auburn-haired woman blinked her eyes several times, momentarily disoriented by her surroundings. As her vision cleared, she saw where she was and remembered Bridger. It the same time Kristin felt a body shift position behind her and an arm tighten around her waist. She turned over to observe Bridger propped up on an elbow, watching her.

"Okay Captain, what's the big idea? Getting me drunk and taking advantage. That's not really something befitting someone of your rank and position, now is it." Kristin drawled, duplicating Bridger's stance as her eyes boring into his. The captain of _**seaQuest**_ raised an eyebrow, noting more humor than outrage in her gaze.

"Now Doctor, really. To make such an accusation, would mean you don't have any idea of how we ended up in this, aaahhh . . . position." Bridger placated, using the arm about Kristin to pull her closer to him.

"Perhaps. Why don't you enlighten me, Captain? The last thing I remember is dancing with you, before that, the sonnet." Kristin requested, her face inches from Bridger's, her free hand resting on his chest.

"Well, let's see," Bridger started as he released Kristin and rolled over onto his back. He looked up to see Kristin staring down at him with a befuddled expression. He continued as he put his hands under his head. "Okay, we were dancing, you fell asleep. While you were sleeping, I removed your clothes and had Lt. Krieg take incriminating photos of us in compromising positions. Then-- oooffffff!!" Bridger was cut off abruptly by an elbow to his stomach.

"NATHAN!! You liar!!! How dare you?" Kristin challenged and raised her hand to hit him again. But Bridger was ready for her. He grabbed her arm as it descended, pulling her on top of him. Kristin struggled bringing her other arm and legs in play but in her weakened state it was a vain fight. Bridger now had both of her arms imprisoned over her head and her legs trapped by the weight of his body above hers, somehow they had switched positions. This one could really be called compromising.

"Okay, now say it," Bridger ordered, his face looming inches above hers.

"Say what," Kristin demanded, her sable eyes flashing.

"Say . . . uncle," Nathan commanded softly.

"What!?! You can't be serious." Kristin protested, trying to twist away.

"Kristin, I said say uncle . . . or we'll be here like this until someone comes looking for us."

"Alright fine . . . uncle," Kristin said after a moment as if she was weighing her opinions.

"There now that wasn't so bad was it." Bridger told her as his released her arms only. "Now, I'll tell you what really happened. Okay."

"Okay," Kristin answered a little confused because he hadn't let her up.

"You fell asleep. I carried you to the bunk, removed your shoes and covered you with a blanket."

"Is that all?" Kristin asked studying his face, taking in every line and angle. Then she traced a line along Nathan's cheek and jut of his jaw with a tapered fingernail, pausing to look in his eyes, then preceding down his neck stopping at his shoulder as he continued. "You had been asleep for about 20 minutes, when you began to call out in your sleep. I--" he stopped as he saw a different kind of look in her eyes.

Bridger was entranced as Kristin brought her arms up to encircle his neck, bringing his face down to hers. Bridger didn't have to be told twice as their lips joined in a tender kiss. The kiss deepened as his arms went under Kristin's shoulders, lifting her up to meet him. Kristin's arms tightened around his neck, her body conforming to his. Abruptly, Bridger broke the kiss, pulling away from her.

"Kristin, God . . . I'm sorry. I had no right . . . " Bridger apologized, looking away, as to not see what was in her eyes. Had he dared look, Nathan would have seen love and understanding, gazing back at him. Kristin reached out to him, her fingers lightly caressing his cheek.

"Nathan, it's alright, really. I wanted it to happen, too." she paused, watching his expression. "Nathan, it was right. It was wonderful. It was just a kiss. Please Nathan, look at me." Bridger grasped her hand, turning it over to study the palm, then meet her gaze.

"No . . . it wasn't _just_ a kiss. It was a dream, a hope, a . . . desire. And yes, it was wonderful. It's just that, it's taken me so long to rediscover, that I can still feel after Carol . . . " Bridger expression changed to one of sadness, mirrored with guilt as he continued. "After Carol died, I thought I'd never care for anyone again. That is until you came into my life and made it a living hell at the same time becoming my friend, my strength, and perhaps, my love." Kristin couldn't speak, she was afraid to as she watched the look in Nathan Bridger's sea-blue eyes, change from sadness to tenderness, and yes, perhaps love was there too. "But, now is the wrong time to think, of what may be," Bridger intoned. "I don't want to push you into anything. Not with future being so uncertain."

"By uncertain, you mean whether or not I'm going to live through the next few hours. Nathan, believe it or not, I feel better, stronger. I don't know maybe it was those few hours of sleep, I got. But I definitely am better."

"You know, " Bridger started giving her the once over with a critical eye. "You do look better than you did a few hours ago. There's color on your cheeks, and you seem steadier. Maybe, I should call Levin."

"No, let's not, until there's really a cause to. This just could a brief rallying. At any rate, Joshua should see the change in the last tests he took. He'll let us know if we should be concerned or . . . " Kristin was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Nathan climbed over Kristin and got off the bed. He looked down at his very wrinkled uniform and tried to smooth it out a little as he heard Kristin chuckle.

"What's so funny, may I ask?"

"Sorry, for some reason you look like you wrestled with someone, then slept in your clothes."

"As a matter of fact, it seems, I did both and because I certain member of my crew is wearing my clothes, I don't have anything to change . . . " Again there was a loud knock on the door. "Coming" Bridger called gruffly as he noted an amused look from Kristin as she slid to the edge of the bed. Bridger shook a finger at her as he went to the door.

Outside the door to the Captain's Quarters, Katie Hitchcock paced, a canvas bag clutched in one hand. She had been wary of disturbing the Captain and the Doctor but there was no time to waste. She knocked once, and waited, hearing muffled conversation from inside, after a few minutes with no answer, she steeled herself and knocked again. This time getting a response as the door opened to reveal the Captain. Hitchcock had to hide a smile at his appearance as she quietly took in the mussed hair and wrinkled uniform. She spoke before Bridger could say anything.

"Captain, sorry to disturb you."

"It's alright, Commander. What to you need?" Bridger responded combing his fingers through his hair, after noticing Hitchcock's scrutiny.

"Commander Ford asked me to let you know. We've come up with a plan for getting into _Kenzie-West_, he wants a staff meeting at 0800 hr., to finalize the mission. But we're going to need the access codes, before we can go anywhere."

"I believe, I can help with that little problem, Commander." Kristin said coming to the door to stand beside Bridger. "Please give me a moment." She turned back into the room. Nathan and Hitchcock watched as she went to where she had left the photo album. Kristin picked it up and carried it to the table, laying it down on of the journal pages, Bridger had placed there earlier. She opened it to the back of the album. She paused scanning the table until she found what she needed, a letter opener. She used the opener to rip apart the material, covering the back of the album, enough to get at what was underneath it. Another floppy disk. She held it up in triumph. "Here it is. This has all the codes you should need to get into _Kenzie-West_."

"Good," Bridger said taking from her, turning it over in his hand. "O'Neill should have something to run it on, if not, bring Lucas in." He handed it to Katie.

"Yes sir," she turned to leave, then remembered the other reason she had come. "Doctor, I brought you some clothes and things, I thought you may need, before you . . . " she was cut off by Kristin.

"Thank you Katie, that was very thoughtful. "Kristin said as she accepted the bag from Katie.

"That will be all, Commander. We'll see you in the Ward Room in about two hours." Bridger dismissed Hitchcock with a nodded. Katie stared at the closed door for a moment, musing about what she had seen. It brought a sly smile to her lips as turned and headed to the crew's mess for some breakfast.

Bridger turned to watch Kristin's as she carried the bag to the bed, opened it and began pulling things out.

"Everything there?" Bridger asked, a bit amusement in his voice. As he watched the pile of belongings on the bed grow, he was sure that, there were now more of Kristin's things in his quarters than there were of his own.

"Yes, just about everything. I surprised she was able to salvage so much." Kristin replied turning to him. "I going to take a shower, why don't you go get us some breakfast. I'm starving." She stated heading for the bathroom.

"Kristin, are you sure? I mean, will you be alright, alone." Nathan asked nervously.

"Yes Nathan, I'll be fine." she answered, stepping back out to look at him. "But don't be gone long, just in case, I'm not. Okay."

"Okay, shut the bathroom door, and I'll leave the outside door ajar. So you can call out if you need help."

"Fine," She said with a smile as she closed the bathroom door, not giving Nathan, a chance to reply again. Bridger just threw up his arms in defeat and headed for the crew's mess.


	8. Chapter 7 Playing for time

**Chapter Seven**

_'Playing for Time'_

_**Atlantis** Station_

_Four hours and thirty minutes_

_Remain of Zellar's deadline_

Jack Talbot was battling with his conscience again. After taking Cindy to her quarters and checking on Jake, he went to the Hydroponic Gardens to think. As he stared out through the transparent dome at the ocean around him, Jack mulled over his situation. _Talbot, you're an idiot. You know Russ is never going to forgive you. And if you tell Jake his Mother is alive, he'll never forgive you. So it's a losing fight either way. So what the hell, do I do, then? _Finally,Jack let out a long sigh and silently wished he were just like the fish that were swimming by.

* * * * *

_**seaQuest**_

Nathan Bridger pointedly ignored the looks he got from his crew as he proceeded down the corridor to crew's mess. Entering the dining room, he took notice of Katie Hitchcock sitting alone at one table, and at another sat Ben Krieg and Lucas Wolenczak. Not making a move toward either one, he simply nodded greeting to them. Then he picked up a tray and began to fill it with food; coffee, orange juice, toast, eggs, yogurt, and fresh cut fruit. It looked more like he was getting enough for three or four instead of two but Kristin had said she was starving. When the tray would hold no more Nathan picked it up and started for the door, nearly running down Manilow Crocker in the process.

"Whoa, Cap, where's the fire?" Crocker asked, thinking he'd never seen Nathan look so uncomfortable.

"No fire, Chief. I just have to get back to Kristin, I left her alone." with that Nathan edged past Crocker and continued on his way. Crocker just shrugged, and moved to the table with Krieg and Lucas. At Crocker's approach Lucas' got up to leave.

"Lucas' you don't have to go." Crocker told him.

"Yeah . . . Well, I gotta go check on something. See ya later, Ben. Chief." Lucas said, and left the dining room.

"What do I have the plague or something, I walk in the room and everyone leaves. What's going on?" Crocker asked.

"Who knows, Chief. I guess everybody's got their problems. Including, the Captain, did you get a load of him?" Krieg replied.

"Yeah . . . Well, the Cap may have the biggest problem of all, dealing with the Doc. So maybe we should cut him some slack."

"Sounds like a good idea, Chief." Katie Hitchcock agreed coming to stand beside their table. "But, I'll hedge a bet, that before this is all said and done. Nathan Bridger and Kristin Westphalen are going to be a lot more than friends are. Anyway, I'll see you both at the staff meeting." Katie left.

"She may have something there, Chief. Who knows? You ready to finalize things on our end." Krieg asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, let's get to it."

* * * * *

Kristin Westphalen stepped out of the shower, feeling very refreshed. She dried herself off, wrapped a towel around her wet hair, and began to get dressed. She soon realized, she had not brought her brush into the bathroom or for that matter her robe, so she slipped on Nathan's blue shirt over her underwear and went out.

Rummaging through her things, Kristin came up with the brush. She towel dried her hair, then began to brush it. She had just started to backbrush, when Bridger came through the door carrying a tray laden with food, startling Kristin. She brought her head up too quickly making herself light-headed. Bridger saw what was happening and reached out to steady her, at the same time trying to keep a hold on the breakfast tray. His momentum carried him forward causing him to stumble into the table, upsetting it. Littering the floor with its contents. Somehow, Bridger had managed to keep hold of the tray and Kristin, neither coming to harm.

"Kristin, are you alright?" Nathan asked as he set the tray on the table and eased Kristin into a chair.

"Yes Nathan, Thank you. Remind me, not to do that again." Kristin replied, with a smile. The pungent aroma of fresh coffee brought her attention to the breakfast tray. "Did you get enough?" she said flippantly.

"I hope so, you said you were starving."

"Yes but . . . I certainly hope, you're going to eat some of this."

"You bet I am. So save some for me, while I catch a shower." Bridger said as he went into the bathroom. Kristin watched him, close the door. She looked from the door, to the tray, to the pile on the bed, and down at herself. She made up her mind, getting up she grabbed an orange juice and went to the bed. From the pile she selected a pair of jeans, white shirt and sweater to wear. She quickly donned them, and stuffed the remaining items back into the canvas bag, with the exception of her makeup case and brush. She made the bed and returned to the table, picking up the Photo Album from the floor, missing the journal pages, laying under the other chair, she then sat down and ate toast and eggs while finishing the orange juice. Kristin had just started on the fruit and yogurt with coffee, when Bridger came out, wearing only his tan slacks.

"Hey! Save some for me." Bridger teased, noting that Kristin had demolished over half of the contents of the tray.

"Well, it's your own fault. You left me alone with it." Kristin said in mock outrage. Her eyes roaming over Bridger, taking in his still damp hair, clean-shaven face, bare chest and feet. "I see you found your pants, I hope most of the wrinkles came out." she commented, lightly.

"Yes, I did, thank you." Bridger said as he went to the dresser and withdrew a T-shirt and socks, then he moved to the closet, taking out the shirt the matched his pants. "Okay, you can have the rest. But these are mine." Nathan proclaimed as he grabbed coffee and toast from the tray, and headed back to the bathroom to finish getting dressed. Kristin's gaze followed him; she sighed softly, then reached for her brush, accidentally knocking over the remaining glass of orange juice.

"Dammit!!" Kristin swore as the juice ran off the table, onto the chair, then onto the floor. Bridger called from the bathroom.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes! I just made a mess, that's all."

"Need some help?"

"No, I got it." Kristin called back, reaching for the towel she used on her hair. She mopped up the table, the chair and then got to her hands and knees to start on the floor, that was when she noticed the journal pages. She was just about to lay them aside, when something familiar caught her attention. It was the phrase _"I've never been one to believe in fate"_ those were her own words. She stared at the pages in shock; they were from her personal journal. Nathan chose that moment, to come out of the bathroom. "Nathan! What the bloody hell are you doing with these?" Kristin demanded accusingly, waving the journal pages in Bridger's face.

"Kristin, I . . ." Bridger began hesitantly but was cut off by Kristin.

"Save it, Nathan! I don't want to hear excuses. What makes you think, you have the right to invade my privacy! Damn you, Nathan Bridger!" Kristin continued her relentless assault, succumbing to blind anger, Bridger could see her visibly shaking with it. He could feel his own temper, beginning to rise; he struggled to keep it reined in, against the barrage of words.

"Kristin, Please, I didn't have a choice. There were things I needed to know. So I had Lucas . . . "

"Lucas! I should have known! The little sneak . . . I'll make him wish . . ."

"Kristin! That's enough!" Bridger exploded; blaming him was one thing. But his wasn't going to let Lucas, take the brunt of this, not when the boy had been only following his orders. "Lucas, was only doing what was asked of him. I agree, he went a little far but he did it for me."

"For you . . . He did it for you! Why? Nathan, tell me why?" Kristin demanded.

"I'll do better. I'll show you . . . or more like . . . I'll remind you, why!" Bridger decreed, grasping her by the arm steering her out the door, and down the corridor. Rounding a corner, they nearly ran down Tim O'Neill and Miguel Ortiz, who had been on their way to the wardroom. They quickly stepped aside for the Captain and the Doctor, exchanging looks with each other.

"Gentlemen, inform Commander Ford, the Doctor and I may be a little late for the briefing. Tell him to start without us, if he has to." Bridger called, to them and was gone with Kristin in tow.

"Yes sir," They acknowledged in unison. Exchanging shrugs.

Bridger guided Kristin down the corridor, amazed he hadn't heard, protest out of her. They had just rounded another corner, when Kristin realized where they were headed. The Missile Control Room was just ahead, she watched as Bridger spoke to the guard outside the door. The guard nodded and stepped aside; Nathan unlocked the door and held it open for Kristin. She paused at the threshold to look into his eyes, they seemed very cold. Nathan followed her inside, shutting the door behind them.

Kristin glanced around the room, a shiver ran through her as she pulled her sweater tighter around her, folding her arms, she turned to look at Bridger. Nathan silently watched Kristin's reaction to the room, then spoke.

"Do you remember the last time you were here?"

"Yes, it's not something, one could easily forget."

"Okay, do you remember why we were here?"

"Of course, Zellar said he had a toxin onboard and would use it to kill everyone on the ship, if you didn't help him to destroy UEO Headquarters at Pearl. But it was all a game, there was no toxin, somehow you knew and disarmed the firing sequence on the missiles, before Zellar could detonate them. Then . . . I almost, got myself, you and Jonathan killed." Kristin related solemnly, she couldn't meet Bridger's eyes.

"Yeah, but you didn't. You only succeeded in giving Zellar, a taste of his own game. It was a face-off, I'll never forget. Which, brings me to the reason I brought you here, to remind you." Nathan said, as he began to move closer to her.

"Remind me of what," Kristin asked, unconsciously taking a step backward. Nathan stopped his advance, realizing that she really didn't understand.

"Kristin, the one of the reasons, Zellar got the upper hand then was, because we didn't tell each other everything we knew. Which bring us to now, the reason I defended Lucas, for accessing your personal journal. It's . . ." Bridger stopped, seeing a look of recognition in Kristin's luminous brown eyes.

"Nathan, I know . . ." Kristin said quietly, "You want to know, what kind of man, Jack Talbot is. If he's your enemy or your ally."

"Yes-- Kristin, I need to know, the kind of situation we're going into. What sort of people we're going to be facing. Are you ready to tell me about you and Talbot?" Nathan asked, finally.

"Alright . . . but does it have to be here? I hate this room."

"No . . . where do you want to go. Back to my quarters or yours or . . ."

"Let's go to Sea-deck."

"Okay," Bridger agreed going to open the door, he held out his hand to her. Kristin looked around the room once more, giving herself a shake, took Nathan's hand.

* * * * *

Jonathan Ford gazed around conference table at the assembled officers, at was 0815hrs, still no Captain and Doctor.

"Mr. O'Neill, did the Captain say, where he was going?"

"No, Commander. But where ever it was, Doctor Westphalen wasn't to keen on going."

"One of my men called me a few minutes ago to say the Cap and Doc just left the Missile Control Room." Crocker injected.

"The Missile Control Room, huh. Well, the Captain must have his reasons. Let's get this show on the road, we'll just have to brief the Captain when he gets here." Ford said, noting the time remaining to the deadline. "Let's just hope, he doesn't take too long."

* * * * *

Bridger and Westphalen arrived on Seadeck still hand in hand. Walking up to the Moonpool, Kristin pulled her hand from his, and resting both hands on the rim of tank, she began.

"The first time I meet, Arrick Jackson Talbot. I hated him on sight. He was overbearing, self-important, and thought of himself as god's gift to women."

"I bet, you knocked him down, a few pegs." Bridger put in. Kristin turned and gave him a smile; there was an amused glint in her eye.

"Yes, you could say that, or at least I tried. He would not take no for an answer. Here I was at a party; I didn't want to be at to begin with. Being hounded, by a . . . a rogue, that's what he was. He had every other woman in the place practically, swooning at the chance to dance with him, and he sets his sights on me."

"I'm assuming you, finally, got together. What made you give into him?" Bridger asked curiously.

"Well, I should clarify first. Admiral Dirk Pitt hosted this party; it was NUMA'S 40th Anniversary Gala held at the Pentagon. At the time, Jack was Special Operations Director. Anyway, I was there because I was doing, Dirk's wife, Governor Loren Smith, a favor. She was a friend, and was too ill to attend. She asked me to stand in as hostess. Of course, I couldn't say no. And, I really didn't have anything better to do." Kristin continued, now watching Darwin frolic in the other end of the Moonpool.

"It was Dirk who reminded me, a good hostess dances with all the guests, even the obnoxious ones. So, the next time Jack asked me to dance, I reluctantly accepted. You should have seen the look on his face, or on that of his sidekick and best-friend Ace Hamilton. Who quickly dubbed us the Rogue and the Ice Queen."

"The Ice Queen?" Bridger queried, cocking his head giving her the once over and nodding. "Yeah, I've seen the icy side of you, pretty chilly. I hope you, didn't give him frostbite."

"Funny . . . Nathan, no . . . unfortunately. He managed to get me to melt a little, and I got to see, what was under the rogue. We learned that we had a lot in common. We both loved the sea, the simple things in life, and shared the same convection of doing, what we could to make the world better. Anyway, three months after the party we were married and nine months after that we--" Kristin faltered. Bridger put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I know. You had a son." Nathan helped her out.

"Yes-- On August 28, 2009 at 1:15 am, 4 weeks early. Jacob Arrick Talbot made his entrance enroute to Bethesba Naval Hospital. The back of the president's private car, served as a birthing room with Ace and Jack acting as midwives." Kristin shivered at the memory.

"Sounds nasty. I'm sure it's something you wouldn't want to repeat." Nathan commented.

"Only the circumstance." Kristin whispered softly as she caught her breath and continued. "Well, to make a long story, shorter. For the first few years after Jake was born, our lives were pretty normal. You could even have called us a family. Cindy also lived with us when she wasn't in school, she adored Jack. But, it seems, as though, it just wasn't enough for him. He starting taking on missions again, dangerous ones. He would be gone for weeks, months at a time. I would never know if he were dead or alive, until he came home. He always came home, swearing he'd never go on another mission, if I would take him back. _'Russ, please I promise, no more missions,' _he would plead." Kristin chanced to see Bridger's eyebrow go up at the name 'Russ'.

"Russ?" Nathan queried.

"Yes, you'll be hearing me called that a lot, in the next few hours. The only time Jack has ever called me Kristin was when we took our wedding vows. Although I haven't called him Arrick since then, either, it's always been Jack and Russ. Ace is the only other person, that uses the name." Kristin sighed, turning around to lean back against the Moonpool, running her fingers through her hair. "So, Jack begged and like a idiot, I agreed to take him back. That was until he didn't come back for 6 months and I agonized, not knowing. Then one day, he shows up on the doorstep, a bottle of champagne in one hand, divorce papers in the other. He said, there were people trying to kill him and the only way he could protect, Jake, Cindy, and I, was to get a divorce, or so he thought." Kristin paused catching her breath, again. Bridger knew she was coming to the hard part and let her take it slowly. He only had one question for her.

"Kristin, did you love him?"

"Yes--" She replied with no hesitation, "At first anyway. But by the time he came to me with the divorce papers, any real love I had was gone, replaced with disappointment and hurt. Two months after that last visit, Jack called asking if he could take Jake and I to dinner that evening, the following Sunday was to be Jake's 6th birthday. I agreed, I knew how much Jack loved his son." Kristin paused again, her mind filled with the memories of that night. She moved for where she was, to sit on steps beside the Moonpool, Bridger followed and sat down next to her. Kristin reached out her hand to him; Nathan took it in both of his.

"Kris, it's alright. I'm right here." Bridger assured her. She took a moment to steel herself.

"Okay, the dinner went well, we even shared some laughs. About 10 PM, we started for home, Jake fell asleep in the back of the car immediately, and soon, I was dozing in the front seat next to Jack. Suddenly, Jack shook me awake with a hand on shoulder. He was saying _'Russ-- Russ, wakeup! You gotta get out. The breaks are gone.'_ Of course, we had taken this stupid, winding road through the mountains, sheer cliff face on one side on the other a 1000 foot sheer drop, there was no place to go. Jack told me, I had to jump from the car but I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave Jake. So Jack pushed me from the car. When I hit the ground, I tried to roll to protect myself. But I hit too hard, and was briefly knocked out . . ." Kristin edged closer to Nathan as she continued, she sounded far away. "It's a little fuzzy from there but I remember, getting up and walking to the edge of the cliff. I could feel the heat from the burning car." Her voice was starting to break. "I called out for Jake and Jack, and . . . I'm almost sure, I heard Jake call out 'Momma'-- Then there was an explosion. I don't remember anything else, until I woke up in the hospital." Kristin had to stop, her head was pounding, and the memories were overwhelming her.

"Kristin, when you woke up in the hospital, who told you Jack and Jake were dead?" Nathan asked, trying to get this over as quickly as possible.

"Ace . . . Ace was there, he told me. He said that they had died in the explosion. The shock sent me into a coma for two weeks. I missed the funeral, I missed saying Good-bye-- That's all I could ever think about at time. That I never got to say . . . good-bye . . . to my baby." Kristin was crying freely now, Nathan was holding her.

"Kristin, what happened, when you found out they didn't die?" Bridger nudged her along, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I was furious. I wanted to kill Jack. How dare he do this to us, to me, to Jake? Jack's reasoning was, if his enemies believed him and his only blood relative, his son to be dead. They would have no reason to bother Cindy or I, because we were no longer related . . ."

"Why did Jack, decide to become . . . um, undead?"

"Jake-- Jake became very ill. They said it was a form of leukemia, in order to live, he needed a bone-marrow transplant. Jack wasn't compatible. And as fate would have it, Jake had inherited my RH blood type as well, so there was no hope of finding another donor. I was Jake's only hope. So Jack had to get in touch with me." Kristin pulled back from Nathan, trying to regain some of her composure.

"How did he contact you?" Nathan asked.

"Through Ace . . . Ace came to see me, one afternoon about little over a year ago, prior to my assignment with the _**seaQuest**_. He said, there was someone who wanted to see me. Well, I trusted Ace, so I went with him to a quiet little park. We sat down on a bench to wait, it wasn't long before a heard a voice behind me say_ 'Hiya Russ, been a long time.' _I was off that bench in a instant, spinning around to face my tormentor, with Ace nowhere in sight." she paused, shaking her head. "Dammit Nathan, I knew the voice but the face was so different, so much older, he had a full beard and was wearing dark glasses. I thought for a moment, it was some kind of sick joke. Then, he took off the glasses and I saw, those familiar gray eyes, looking down it me. I was angry, disbelieving, shocked, happy, confused all at the same time, then I just wanted to kill him. I ranted and raved at him, he calmly took it all in, and waited until I shut-up. Then he told me about Jake, why he did, what he felt he had to do, to protect us." Kristin stopped Nathan thought that was all and started to get up. "Nathan, there's one other thing. The reason why, I'll never forgive him even for Jake's sake. Is because, Jack's has told Jake that I was the one who died. Jake believes his Mother is dead." Kristin related.

"Why would he tell Jake such a thing, it's too cruel." Bridger couldn't understand it; it seemed almost too much.

"I know, how it sounds. But in Jack's mind it has credence. If Jake knew I was alive, he would always be trying to get to me. Putting us all in danger again."

"I suppose, it sounds plausible. Even if it is cruel." Nathan agreed.

"Yes, I'm assuming, it was one of Jack's reasons for taking the position on _**Atlantis**_ Station. But now, what's going to happen? I last time I saw Jake, he was unconscious in a hospital bed, he never knew I was the one who saved his life. What's going to happen when we meet face to face? Will he know me or not?" Kristin speculated, tearfully. Nathan helped her to stand.

"I don't know how this is going to turn out." He started, lifted her face to meet her eyes, she had been through so much, losing her family not once but twice. He knew she could understand him and his losses, and he could understand hers. Bridger gazed into those limpid brown pools and told her, what was in his heart. "But I want you to know that I will always be here for you. To help you, to guide you, to hold you, because my beautiful Kristin, it seems I've fallen in love with you." Nathan watched Kristin's reaction as he spoke. He watched as the expression in her eyes and on her face, went from sorrow, to surprise, to joy, finally to the look he had, always wanted to see. The look of love.

"Oh Nathan, I never thought I would ever hear you say the words." Kristin said as her arms came up to encircle his neck, and his came around her waist enfolding her into his embrace. Impulsively, he swept her off her feet, swinging her around. Burying his face in her neck, his senses were overwhelmed with her exotic fragrance. So overcome was he that Bridger almost didn't hear Kristin whisper in his ear. "Nathan, I think we're being watched." Nathan gently set her back on her feet, looked to where Kristin had indicated. Darwin looking directly at them. Bridger reached for the Vo-corder.

"Good Morning, Darwin," Nathan greeted the dolphin, with a smile.

"_Bridger . . . Kristin, Morning."_ Darwin greeted them.

"Hello Darwin," Kristin smiled, at him.

"_Bridger . . . Kristin. Play."_

"Not today, my friend." Bridger responded he felt Kristin's hands encircle his left arm, and lay her head against his shoulder, as he leaned over the rim of the Moonpool. Nathan watched as Darwin swam to the middle to the pool, did a couple of flips and came swimming back.

"_Bridger love Kristin, Kristin love Bridger."_ He told them happily, splashing them with water. Causing Kristin to jump back laughing. Bridger gave him the skunk eye, and began to laugh too.

"Now you know it's getting pretty bad, when a dolphin knows more about what you feeling, then you do. But Darwin, this has to be our secret. Okay."

"_Love . . . Secret. Darwin keep."_

"Well, are you ready to face the world." Bridger asked turning to Kristin.

"In a minute," Nathan watched mesmerized as Kristin wrapped her arms around him, bringing her face close to his. "I just want to make sure, I'm not dreaming." Then she kissed him soundly, longingly. Bridger kissed her back, and time seemed to stand still.

"_Bridger mate Kristin." _Darwin called out, as he swam away. Bridger groaned, the moment was shattered as they broke the kiss.

"Darwin!! You finny voyeur--" Kristin shot back at the dolphin, as he disappeared under the water.

"Ready?" Bridger asked still holding her. Kristin nodded, her brown eyes, bright with love. They walked from Seadeck, arm and arm.

*** * * * ***

_**Atlantis**_ Station

_4 hours, 15 minutes to Deadline_

_Time-0845hrs._

Cynthia Mackenzie was looking for Jake Talbot. He had not been in his room, when she came to get him for breakfast. There were only a couple of places left, where she hadn't looked. She hoped the boy hadn't done anything stupid. Cindy had to find Jake before Zellar found out he was missing.

* * * * *

Jake Talbot wasn't missing he knew exactly where he was. He was near the Docking Ports of Launch Bay A, where the launch from the _**seaQuest**_ would be arriving. Jake didn't want to miss anything; he wanted to be there to help if he could, so he crouched to behind some crates in the cargo area to hide.

* * * * *

Ace Hamilton put down his flashlight, and wiped the sweat from his face. Sitting back against the wall of the airduct. _Just one more, that's all but where the hell is it, _Ace thought as he studied the floor plan again, and glanced at his watch. _Damn, I've only got a 4 hours left. It has to be here somewhere._ Then he figured it out. _Hell, how could I have missed that, it's the only place left. _Ace stuffed the floor plan back into his jeans, picked up his flashlight and started crawling. Only problem was his destination was two levels down, and he only had an hour or so to get there. _Jack, my friend, you owe me for this one, don't you dare, and mess up with Russ and Jake this time. Or I swear I'll turn Russ loose on you. And you can bet, there won't be any place left on the earth, you can hide, where I won't help her find you. _Ace promised with a grim smile to himself.

* * * * *

Jack Talbot turned at the sound of the doors to the Hydroponic Gardens opening. He saw Cindy Mackenzie coming toward him, he could tell something was wrong immediately.

"Cindy what is it?"

"Jack, have you seen Jake, this morning?" Cindy posed.

"No—Why?" Jack asked.

"I couldn't find him anywhere. If Zellar finds out he's missing . . ." She trailed off.

"We'll find him. Tell me where you've looked?"

* * * * *

_**seaQuest**_

Commander Jonathan Ford paused in the middle of his sentence. As there was a rap on the wardroom door, and he heard muffled voices outside. Everyone sat stock still as the door opened and Captain Nathan Bridger stepped across the threshold.

"Captain, glad you could make it." Ford greeted him.

"So am I, Commander. Doctor Westphalen will be joining us shortly." Bridger related. As he sat down, he scanned the faces of his crew. There were two missing. "Why aren't Lucas and Lt. Krieg in on this?"

"Sir, Lt. Krieg is on Seadeck doing last minute equipment checks." Ford informed him.

"And Lucas." Bridger prompted.

"I didn't think you'd want him involved in this. Something that would put him in danger." Ford said hesitantly, scanning Nathan's face for reaction.

"You're right, Jonathan." Nathan nodded, understanding. "I don't want him going over there. He can monitor the action from here. Now tell me what kind of plan you've come up with."

"Well sir . . ." Ford began but was interrupted again by a rap on the door. It opened to reveal Doctor Kristin Westphalen looking much more like herself. She had taken a minute to go back to Nathan's quarters and pull herself together. Putting on some makeup and running a brush through her hair, had done wonders for her, she now actually felt presentable. Not at all like the woman, who had been so ill, a few hours before. Kristin felt all eyes on her and was mildly surprised, when Ford offered her his chair next to the Captain. Kristin felt herself blush a little as Nathan's gaze swept over her. Nathan inclined his head in admiration, which Kristin graciously accepted. As he took a vacant chair across the table Ford did not miss, the loving look that passed between the Captain and the Doctor. He caught Katie's eye. She nodded approvingly. Ford started again.

* * * * *

In the launch bay, Krieg and Lucas were doing final preparations.

"Ben, you there?" Lucas asked in a low voice, searching the darkness around him. He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder.

"I'm right here, Kid. Don't get your shorts in a uproar." Krieg whispered back, trying to adjust to a more comfortable position. "I never realized how cramped this things were."

"Yeah well, maybe you can stick your feet out the window, and don't call me kid." Lucas shot back.

"Hey, this was supposed to be a one man mission, remember. I could be decommissioned for bringing you along."

"Okay-- Okay, your right. But the least, you could do is get your elbow out of my stomach."

"Live with it, Lucas. We have to be here another hour at least, so relax." Krieg told him, thinking that maybe he should have taken a shower, before getting in this thing. Nahhhh.

* * * * *

In Med-Bay, someone shaking him jolted Doctor Joshua Levin sitting in Kristin Westphalen's office out of a sound sleep.

"Doctor Levin!! Wake-up!!!" Med-Tech Cathleen Wilson, finally shouted. She had been trying to wake Levin for the past 5 minutes.

"Whhhaaattt . . . I'm up . . . I'm up . . ." Levin started, as he stretched and rubbed his still blurry eyes.

"Doctor, I have those test results on Doctor Westphalen, you wanted."

She said, as she handed him a clipboard.

"Damn, I can't believe it. This can't be right." Levin began, now fully awake. "You're sure about this, you double checked."

"Yes Doctor, checked, double checked and checked again."

"I've got to see the Captain, right away." Levin stated, and went to the Comm-link to call the bridge. Levin was informed the captain and Senior staff was in the wardroom. "Thank you," he said clicking off the Link. "Cath, I'm going to the Ward-Room, in the meantime, I want this results checked again."

"Yes Doctor, " she answered but Levin was already gone.

* * * * *

In the wardroom, Jonathan Ford noted the time and gave the captain, the short version of their plan.

"Our plan is to use EVA (Extra Vehicle Activity) suits, to make our way into _Kenzie-West_ Seabase. Our team will consist of Hitchcock, Ortiz, O'Neill, Shan, and Krieg. Chief Crocker will pilot MR-3, taking you and Doctor Westphalen to _**Atlantis**_ Station. I'll monitor everyone from the bridge." Ford informed Nathan.

"Commander, do you feel this plan has a chance of succeeding." Nathan asked.

"Well sir, I'm counting on a little help for the people on _**Atlantis**_. They all can't be under Zellar's thumb. According to the plans, the Doctor gave us, the underground Mag-Lev needs to be activated from the _**Atlantis**_ end." Ford glanced from the Captain to Kristin then back continuing. "I called up the UEO's list for those assigned to _**Atlantis**_ Station. There are only 10 names, just a minimum complement.

"No doubt, Commander. Let's have a look at that list for possible allies. They would have to know the station inside and outside." Nathan requested, stealing a look at Kristin. Kristin saw it and gave Nathan, a small smile.

Ford put the _**Atlantis**_ personnel list on the Vid-screen.

Bridger studied the list thoughtfully. He knew that, three persons on this list were still alive, Jack, Cindy and Jake. That left seven persons, unaccounted for, hopefully they were still alive. But of those seven which one, would be their ace in the hole. Then it hit him; he looked at Kristin for confirmation. She nodded, saying.

"Ace . . . If anyone was going to help us, it would be Ace." Kristin agreed.

"Ace . . . Doctor." asked Katie, not understanding. Bridger answered for Kristin.

"Yes, Commander. Our "Ace" in the hole, is none other than, Angus Connor Edward "Ace" Hamilton, _**Atlantis**_' Engineering and Maintenance Technician. If anyone could be of help, it would have to be him." Nathan explained.

"Alright, but how. He would have be a wizard, to . . ." Ford started, Kristin cut him off.

"Jonathan, let me tell you something about Ace. He's brilliant, the tighter the noose, the better he is. He'll come though, he has too. He owes me a big one." Kristin informed Ford, who just nodded.

"Okay then, it's almost time to make our entrance. Chief, go warm up the launch." Nathan started to dismiss them, when Kristin touched his arm. He turned and looked at her, reading the message in her eyes. "Just a moment people, there's something else." He said giving Kristin the floor. Everyone retook their seats as Kristin stood up, walked away from the table, gathered her resolve. Then turned and faced them again, looking each one in turn, directly in the eye, as she began.

"What all of you . . . my crewmates . . . my friends are doing here . . . means a great deal to me. I want you to know that I will never, ever forget it. You people are part of the only true family, I've ever known or perhaps will ever know." Kristin paused, for a moment and continued her voice husky with tears. "Please remember, one thing. The true reason . . . I'm going to _**Atlantis**_, is not to save myself but to save my children. They are the top priority here, alright." Kristin stated.

"Children? Doctor--" inquired Miguel Ortiz.

"It's the boy . . . Jake, isn't it? He's your son." Katie observed.

"Yes, Jack Talbot is my ex-husband and Jake is our son. So please, if worst comes to worst, save Cindy and Jake but leave me . . . I don't matter."

"The hell you don't, Doc." Crocker jumped in.

"The Chief's right," chorused Ortiz, O'Neill and Shan.

"Kristin, we wouldn't be doing this, if we didn't care about you." Katie told Kristin. "A mission like this is always volunteer. So we weren't ordered to do this. We're doing it, because we care about what happens to you."

"That's goes for me too," Ford said solemnly, "Besides, without you this place would be really boring, with no one to argue with."

"That goes without saying," Bridger quipped, putting an arm around Kristin's shoulders. "Okay people, let's rock n' roll." Nathan and Kristin stayed as everyone filed past them. Katie gave Kristin a quick hug. Then they all were gone. Nathan looked down at Kristin. "You okay."

"Yes . . . you know it's funny. You never know how many friends you have. Until something terrible happens, and you realize, how important you are to others."

"I know that now, more then I ever have." Nathan said, as he gathered her in his arms, only to have her pull away from him almost immediately. Then he heard someone clearing their throat. He followed Kristin's gaze to the source and saw Joshua Levin in the doorway.

"Ahhh . . . excuse me, Captain, Doctor. I didn't mean to interrupt." Levin apologized.

"It's alright, Joshua." Kristin told him. "Do you have some news for us? I mean, am I getting better or is this just a last hurrah, so to speak?" Levin allowed his lips to curve in a slight smile, at Kristin's quirky sense of humor. It's not something, he would have expected in light of this situation. But, as he surveyed her with a clinical eye, he had to admit, she did not look like the same woman, he had left in the Captain's Quarters, almost 10 hours ago. But then, maybe the Captain had something to do with that, he observed, noting the casual way, Bridger rested his arm around Kristin's waist. He was startled out of his musing, by Kristin saying his name. "Joshua?"

"Sorry -- Yes, according to the test results. You seem to be improving, but I can't tell you why." Levin told her. "I mean, by all rights you shouldn't even be standing up. I can only theorize. That one, the toxin used by Zellar was only meant to briefly bring you down, enough to put a good scare into you. But then why, go to all the trouble of keying it, to your metabolic rate. Two, perhaps the blow you sustained, sidetracked the toxin's mutations, by rallying your immune system enough to beat the toxin back. And three, that through the mutations, your own immunities have created their own Anti-toxin. At this point anything is possible, because all the outward signs, indicate you are improving. Anyone can see that." Levin finished.

"Anyone can see that." Kristin repeated, turning to Bridger, seeing comprehension on his eyes.

"That's means Zellar, would think, you've beaten his toxin. And may try to harm you again." Nathan voiced the thought.

"Or he may harm Cindy or Jake. Nathan, no-- We can't let that happen." Kristin continued the thought, fear present in her voice.

"No . . . we won't, I promise." Nathan told her, looking into her eyes, seeing the terror there. Then he had a thought, as his eyes fell on the bruise near her temple. "Maybe, we could put one over on him." Nathan said shrewdly, glancing at Levin, who immediately understood.

"Yes Captain, I think maybe we can. Kristin, how are you at high drama?" Levin asked.

"I don't . . . " Kristin started, then she stopped grasping the concept. "Oh, I get it." She answered, putting a hand to her brow in mock despair. "I'll be right back." She excused herself and headed across the hall to Nathan's quarters. After she went inside, Nathan pulled Levin aside.

"Is there anything, you didn't tell us?"

"Captain . . . I" Levin hesitated, glancing in Kristin's direction. "There's nothing conclusive but keep close eye one her. Don't allow her to be given any anti-toxin or other drugs. I don't know what kind of an effect; it may have on her. Make sure you know when she's acting and when she's . . . " Levin was interrupted by Kristin's return.

"Talking about me behind my back, Gentlemen." Kristin observed, noting the look the passed between them.

"Of course, if we didn't, we wouldn't be able to get a word in edgewise." Nathan quipped, as he nodded his approval of Kristin's appearance. She had reapplied her makeup, and the result was perfect. She was paler, with slight dark circles beneath her eyes, and the bruise at her temple stood out, more vividly. She walked slower and her shoulders drooped tiredly. The repeated gesture, of pushing her hair off her forehead, completed the tragic picture. Nathan couldn't help himself, as he moved to her side in support, slipping a hand under her elbow. "Excellent Kristin, you make a wonderful invalid."

"Thank you, very much." Kristin replied, inclining her head in acknowledgment.

"Kristin, take care. I'll keep on top of things." Levin told her.

"Thank you, Joshua. Just don't get, too comfortable in my chair." Kristin warned him, playfully.

"I'll keep it warm for you. Captain, Good Luck."

"You too, Doctor. Oh, we should have some information soon, that may be of help to you." Nathan said, casting a glance at Kristin.

"Joshua, do you remember, we once talked about my father's experiments." Kristin explained. Levin nodded. "Well, _Kenzie-West_ is where his conducted most them. When he left, all his notes remained locked away in the computer. Hopefully, there's something there you can use. That is, if they can be accessed."

"I hope so. I need any help I can get on this."

"I'll have the bridge establish a direct uplink when O'Neill gains access." Nathan advised Levin. "Kristin, we'd better get to the bridge, before Ford thinks we mutinied."

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." Kristin said, as she and Nathan, headed for the Mag-Lev. Leaving Levin to make his way back to Med-Bay.

* * * * *

Katie Hitchcock checked her EVA suits, support readouts one more time. Everything was normal, she was set. She glanced about at the others seated in the airlock, waiting for the cue. She had a good team but this wasn't going to be a cake walk, they all knew it. She silently wondered, how Ben was doing.

* * * * *

Ben Krieg glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time in the last hour. He calculated the odds, of whether or he was going to get back after this one. Right now they were hanging 50/50, well, it was better than a 100 to 1 against them. He squinted through the darkness, following Lucas' shadowy outline to his face.

"Lucas, how ya doing?" Krieg asked.

"Fine Ben, how long do we have?" Lucas replied.

"About 15 minutes, then we'll . . . . . ." Krieg trailed off, as he heard sounds from outside of their tiny prison. "Someone's coming. Quiet."

"Is it the Chief?" Lucas asked, ignoring Krieg.

"Lucas, I said shut-up or you're gonna foul this up." Krieg told him. Lucas obeyed, glaring at Krieg through unseen hooded eyes. Then Krieg heard the signal three raps. "We're on our way up. I wish I could see the look on Zellar's face." Lucas simply nodded, his concurrence.

* * * * *

On the bridge, Jonathan Ford glanced up as he saw the Captain and Doctor enter. He noticed the change in Kristin's appearance but didn't comment. As the Captain came to stand beside him, Kristin sat down at Katie's station.

"Is everything ready, Commander." Nathan asked.

"Ready, Sir." Ford acknowledged.

"Alright, bring us up. 40 degree up angle on the bow planes. Blow 30% ballast 1000ft from the rim. Make'm take notice, Commander." Nathan ordered.

"Aye Sir." Ford replied, relaying the order to the helmsmen. Ford had to suppress a grin, blowing ballast so close to _**Atlantis**_, would cause shock waves, to hit the station. The waves would travel 500ft. each minute, they would hit the station, approximately 3 minutes after blowing. Not causing harm but disorienting the occupants long enough to allow the _Kenzie-West_ Team to exit the _**seaQuest**_, and be deposited some 500ft. from the Seabase. Blowing ballast was a normal procedure, and shouldn't cause suspicion. "Captain we are at 5000ft. 8 minutes to blow."

"WSKR view, please. I want to see this."

* * * * *

_**Atlantis**_

Jack Talbot and Cindy Mackenzie had looked everywhere they could think of for Jake. Now they were headed for the Siren Song, maybe Jake was with Ace. When they heard themselves paged.

"Commander Talbot and Doctor Mackenzie to the Command Center. Immediately--" came the voice of Randy Miller.

"Damn, I hope Jake is with Ace." Jack said to Cindy, as they turned and made for the Mag-Lev.

"I hope so too." Cindy agreed.

In the Command Center, Randy Miller waited for the Mag-Lev. He glanced every few moments toward the Observation Deck. In his mind's eye, he saw Doctor Zellar, waiting, waiting for her. Then he heard the Mag-Lev doors open.

"Come on, we can't keep the Doctor waiting." Miller urged Jack and Cindy toward the Observation Deck.

Doctor Rubin Zellar did not turn to face Jack and Cindy on their approach. He simply remained silent, standing in front of the window, looking out toward the trench, some 500ft from the station. As soon as he knew they were just behind him. Then he spoke, saying ominously.

"She's coming . . . "


	9. Chapter 8 What if I called your bluff?

**Chapter Eight**

_"What if I called your bluff?"_

_**seaQuest **ascending from 10000ft_

As she rose from the abyss, the lumbering somber leviathan, known as _**seaQuest**_made her presence known to all. From the bridge of the great vessel, the crew witnessed her emergence via WSKRS and beheld the spectacle with awe.

"Coming up on 1000ft in one minute." Commander Jonathan Ford apprised the Captain.

Glancing at Doctor Kristin Westphalen seated at the Engineering Station, Captain Nathan Bridger made snap decision. He quickly walked over to her, and hit a few buttons on the console.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Bridger asked her. Kristin quickly nodded. "Then on my order, press this button." He said pointing to the ballast controls.

"Captain, 1000ft, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, mark." Ford intoned.

"Blow it." Nathan ordered.

"Blowing ballast." Kristin acknowledged and hit the button on her console.

"Hold her steady, Commander." Bridger reminded Ford.

"Aye sir, shockwave commencing. Two minutes to station contact. We're right on the tail of the wave." Ford relayed.

_**Atlantis**_ Station

Cindy Mackenzie was the first to see, one of the _**seaQuest's **_WSKRS emerge from the trench. Zellar was right, she was coming. Then, they heard it, a low rumbling. Then they felt the station, begin to shudder.

"It's an earthquake!" screamed Miller.

"No . . . it's a shock wave!" Jack Talbot yelled. "Everyone away from the window, now!!" he ordered pulling Cindy with him. Zellar was knocked off his feet and Miller crawled under a console as _**Atlantis**_ quaked around them.

_**seaQuest**_ Launch Bay

"She's blowing-- Get ready . . ." Katie Hitchcock relayed, over her helmet speaker. "Pressurize the airlock." Ortiz and Shan complied. They stood in readiness as the pressure inside the airlock was equalized with that of the ocean outside.

"Katie, it's now or never." Came Jonathan Ford's, disembodied voice.

"Let's go, Guys. Jonathan, keep the home fires burning."

"You bet, Katie. Good Luck."

"Thanks Jonathan." Katie acknowledged as she looked to her team. They all just nodded. Shan went first, then Katie, O'Neill, and finally Ortiz.

Outside the _**seaQuest**_, four heavily suited figures, emerged from her underside. For fear of being noticed, they had used no tethers, relying on the weight of their suits to bring them down. One by one they landed in the soft sediments on the rim of the trench. Katie looked up to a breathtaking view of the _**seaQuest**_ rising above them, to position herself, between _**Atlantis**_ and the trench, thus interfering with the station's view of _Kenzie-West_.

"Let's move it. We don't have much time." Katie advised, as they began to make their way, across the dunes of the ocean floor, toward the Seabase, some 700ft distant.

"Captain, the _Kenzie-West_ Team is down." Ford informed Bridger.

"Good" Bridger replied, as he scrutinized _**Atlantis**_ Station. Alexander Mackenzie would be proud, it was an impressive sight. He turned to catch Kristin doing the same thing he was. Their eyes made contact, Kristin simply nodded, and Bridger turned back to Ford. "Well Commander, shall we knock and see if anyone is home." Before Ford could answer, Kristin spoke up.

"What are you going to say . . . Pizza delivery." Kristin threw in flippantly.

"Not a bad idea." Bridger agreed, casting a look in Ford's direction. Seeing the g_imme a break_ look on his face said simply. "Then again maybe not." Then inclined his head to Kristin and asked. "Kristin are you ready for your opening night?"

"Only a few butterflies, so let's, get it over with." She answered; taking a weak looking stance beside Nathan who placed his arm, around her waist as if he were holding her up.

"Commander, get me _**Atlantis**_ Station."

**Atlantis**

As the last of shockwave vibration, faded away. Talbot helped Cindy to her feet.

"Jack, what the hell was that." Cindy asked.

"_**seaQuest**_. She blew her ballast on the way up. That's where the shock wave came from." Talbot replied. Zellar heard this as he got to his feet.

"Bridger's up to something. He did that on propose."

"I doubt that Zellar, blowing ballast is normal. She had to do it or she'd never come up. That's the way submarines work." Talbot explained as if to a child. "Bridger's too smart to do anything too stupid, not with the hold you have over . . . " Talbot trailed off as he heard exclamation behind him, it was Miller. He had crawled out from under the console and was staring out the observation window. They all moved to stand beside him. They were struck speechless by the spectacle before them. The _**seaQuest **_loomed menacingly, blocking the trench almost entirely. Then the uplink on the Comm-panel sounded. Talbot answered it.

"Captain, we have _**Atlantis**_, Commander Talbot." Ford said.

"On forward screen, please Commander." Bridger ordered, tightening his hold on Kristin, as she leaned weakly against him. As Jack Talbot's rugged face appeared on the screen.

_"Captain Bridger, nice of you to . . . "_ Talbot started, then stopped when he saw Kristin. _"Russ-- My God . . . what the hell has he done to-- "_he stopped again, realizing what he had said and swore under his breath. Zellar had heard him.

_"What's this Commander, you've been holding out on me? You seem to know the good doctor and know her well enough, to give her a nickname. How do you know her?"_Zellar demanded. Cindy bailed Talbot out.

_"Through me, Doctor. Jack knows Mom through me. They've only met a couple of times but Jack felt that her name didn't fit her, so he gave her another one. Mom hates the name and doesn't care much for Jack either."_Cindy explained hurriedly. Zellar seemed to contemplate this for a moment.

_"Alright," _Zellar accepted the explanation. Then he motioned Talbot aside. _"Captain are you and the Doctor, ready to join as us?"_

"Unfortunately, I don't seem to have a choice." Bridger responded, still shaking in anger at the calamity Talbot had nearly caused.

_"Good, then I will await your arrival. __**Atlantis**__ out."_ The screen went dark. Nathan felt Kristin slump against him in relief. He eased her down into the Captain's chair.

"That was close, Talbot almost blew it for us."

"When I see Jack, I swear I'm going to kill him. I thought this was over before it began." Kristin said, sighing deeply as she brushed her hair back.

"Let's hope, the rest of this goes better." Bridger responded turning to Ford. "Let Crocker know we're on our way," Bridger said as he helped Kristin to stand. "and Commander, no one else leaves the boat." Bridger ordered. "You have the Bridge. Hope to see you soon."

"Aye sir, Good Luck. Doctor, I . . ." Ford began but was stopped as Kristin advanced on him and proceeded to shock the hell out of him, Bridger and everyone else on the bridge by giving him a . . . hug. Which he could not help but return.

"I know, Jonathan. Thank you . . . for everything." Kristin whispered in his ear, then released him and followed Nathan off the bridge. Not giving Ford a chance to reply to her. So he said it under his breath.

"Good Luck, Kristin . . ."

_**Atlantis**_

Jake Talbot slowly moved to peek out from his hiding place. At least the Station had stopped shaking; a falling crate had nearby hit him. Now he had to know what was happening, he looked around the docking bay, seeing no one. He proceeded to make his way into the main docking area. Jake had almost made it to the door connecting the launch and docking bays when someone grabbed him from behind, pulling him back into a corner.

Ace Hamilton lifted himself up, swearing under his breath. He'd almost got to it but the tremor that shook _**Atlantis**_, caused it to slip out of his grasp and down a narrow duct. But it was, too narrow for him to get at it. Ace braced himself against the walls of the ventilation shaft and waited for the shaking to subside, then he cautiously crawled to the end of the shaft. He peered out of the lattice covering the vent to survey the launch and docking bay. That's when he caught a glimpse of someone, moving to the connecting doors. Not knowing who it was he had seen, Ace stealthily removed the vent cover and jumped lightly to the floor. He silently crept toward the figure. Ace recognized Jake, as he got closer. _Crazy kid, _he thought as he came up behind the boy.

Jake let out a yelp, as Ace grabbed him, and pulled him back into hiding. He whispered harshly to the child.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Ace demanded, turning the boy to face him. Jake didn't even have the good sense to look chaste.

"I want to help." Jake declared, chin lifted defiantly to glare at Ace. Ace struggled to suppress, the smile that threatened to spread across his face. Jake looked so much like Russ, at that moment it was uncanny. Ace got down on one knee, to stare the boy in the eye.

"Jake, I understand that but there's not much you can do. Your Dad's got everything under control. Okay." Ace told Jake.

"But Uncle Ace, what about Cindy's mom? Can't I do something to help her, I mean, for Cindy." Jake pleaded now.

"Jake, I . . . " Ace was interrupted by a voice over his PAL, he unclipped it from his belt as he motioned for Jake to keep quiet.

"_Ace, dammit answer me. Where are you." _Came Talbot 's voice booming throughout the bay.

"Easy Jack, I'm here." Ace replied.

"_Is Jake with you. Are you all right? Where are you?"_

"Whoa Jack, slow down. Yes, Jake is here with me. We're in the launch bay and we're fine. What the hell was all the shaking about anyway?"

_"The __**seaQuest**__ is here."_ Talbot replied simply.

"Understood, I'll square things here and send Jake to the Siren Song."

_"Good idea. Ace, I want you to meet the launch from the __**seaQuest**__. Bring everyone onboard to the Command Center. We'll be waiting. Talbot out."_ Talbot signed off, leaving Ace to stare at the PAL for a moment. Then Ace turned to Jake but the boy was gone.

Katie Hitchcock stood before the pressurized doors of _Kenzie-West_'s, Emergency Launch Bay, and contemplated the manual control on the airlock. Katie motioned O'Neill over.

"Tim, let's see if the codes Kristin gave us are any good." Katie told him, then watched as he pulled out his portable Comm-Pac, and called up the first code. Katie imputed it. Nothing. "No good, try the next one." O'Neill brought up the second code. Then noticed something strange.

"Commander, there's something weird about this, there's too many sets of numbers for this type of unit." O'Neill explained turned the Comm-Pac screen so Katie could see. She stared at it for a long moment, then it hit her.

"I got it. You see the 3 sets of encoded letters and numbers followed by 3 spaces, then what appears to be another set."

"Yeah," O'Neill nodded.

"Well it's not. There are only letters, no numbers like the other set. So that means the letters RCS must stand for something." Katie speculated.

"RCS . . . What does that mean?" Shan put in.

"Maybe it's has to do with the code . . ." Ortiz said.

"Or something you have to do with the code." Shan interjected.

"That's it," Katie exclaimed. "RCS-Reverse Code Sequence."

"Okay, let's try it." O'Neill jumped on the bandwagon, and gave Katie the 3 sets in reverse. She imputed them, the lights on the panel flashed. Then the airlock doors opened.

"Open sesame." Katie intoned. Then tapped her Comm-link and called Ford. "We're in." she said, Ford acknowledged. Then the team made their way inside the Seabase. They still had a long road ahead of them.

_**seaQuest**_Launch MR-3 stood ready, as did Crocker as he waited for the Captain and the Doctor in the hatchway. Crocker stepped inside the launch briefly, to rap twice on the port side storage locker. Inside the locker, Ben Krieg returned the signal with two raps of his own. Then turned to Lucas Wolenczak who sat facing him on the floor of the locker and whispered.

"The Captain and Doctor are on their way, it shouldn't be long now."

Krieg advised Lucas.

"I hope not." Lucas responded. Krieg nodded his concurrence.

Nathan Bridger and Kristin Westphalen sat closely together as the Mag-Lev sped toward Seadeck. They remained seated until the droning computer voice of Mag-Lev said_ "Seadeck. Thank you for riding Mag-Lev."_

"I should have Lucas reprogram that thing." Commented Bridger as he held out a hand to help Kristin to stand. They exited and started toward the Launch Bay.

"Speaking of Lucas, I'm really surprised he hasn't come to say Good-bye." Kristin related a touch of sadness in her deeply accented british intonation. Nathan nodded.

"I know, I wonder what he's up too. Maybe he just couldn't face saying good-bye."

"Maybe, " Kristin repeated quietly. As they entered the Launch Bay and saw Crocker waiting for them.

"Ready Chief," Bridger asked, as they approached and Bridger helped Kristin through the hatch.

"Yeah Cap," Crocker replied, closing the hatch behind Bridger after he had entered the launch. "Is the Doc, okay?" He then asked Nathan in a low voice but Kristin heard him anyway.

"Yes Chief, I'm okay. I may look terrible but I'm okay." Kristin assured Crocker, who looked to Bridger for confirmation. He only nodded, as he took a seat next to Kristin in the passenger compartment.

"Alright, we'll be away in three minutes. So buckle up." Crocker advised them as he moved toward the cockpit. Just before he sat down, he glanced back and saw Nathan put his arm around Kristin's shoulders and pulled her close. Crocker smiled to himself, _It's about time, _he thought as he powered up the launch.

Bridger felt the forward motion of the launch as it exited from the under side of the _**seaQuest**_. The entire trip to _**Atlantis**_ Station would take about 15 minutes. Bridger heard Kristin sigh deeply as she rested her head on his shoulder, he saw she had, her hands clutched tightly in her lap. He gently placed his free hand atop hers. She looked up at him, and smiled wanly.

"Kristin, I know this isn't going to be easy for you. But I want you to know, that . . . " Nathan started but was stopped as Kristin shook her head.

"Nathan, I know . . ." she told him. The look in her eyes said everything, she loved and trusted him, that was all that mattered now. He reached up and gently brushed her hair away from her forehead, leaned over and placed a tender kiss where the tresses had lain and tightened his hold on her. Kristin allowed herself the luxury of just being in his arms. She shifted position slightly to lay her head on Bridger's chest, and wrap her arms around him. They stayed that way for a few moments.

Crocker chanced to glance back from the cockpit, seeing the Captain and Doctor, he turned back to the controls and gave them a few more minutes. Then without turning around this time, called back to them.

"Cap, we're coming up on _**Atlantis**_."

"Thanks Chief," Bridger called back. He reluctantly released his hold on Kristin.

"They say timing is everything." Kristin whispered a bit of irony in her voice, as she sat back against the seat and ran her fingers through her hair. Bridger stood and walked up to the cockpit.

"Chief, has _**Atlantis**_ put out their welcome mat, yet."

"No word from them, Cap. I think, they going to make us, sweat a little." Crocker speculated.

"Or maybe, they want us to ask." put in Kristin as she came to stand just behind Nathan. He turned and looked at her.

"I think, maybe you're right." Bridger agreed, and turned back to Crocker.

"Chief, send out a request for docking clearance."

"Aye Cap." Crocker acknowledged, then hailed the station. "_**Atlantis**_ Station, this is _**seaQuest**_ Launch MR-3, requesting permission to dock." They waited for acknowledgment and they didn't have to wait long.

"_**seaQuest**__ Launch MR-3, this is __**Atlantis**__Station-- You are cleared to dock portside, Launch Bay B. Just follow the blinking lights to docking ring. __**Atlantis**__ out." _

"That was direct." commented Bridger, "Alright Chief, you heard the man."

"Aye Cap." Crocker acknowledged, and maneuvered the launch through the airlock.

"We're inside." Lucas whispered to Krieg.

"Shhhh, I know." Krieg whispered back.

Through the monitors in the launch bay, Ace Hamilton watched MR-3 settle into its berth. Then he pressurized the docking bay again, and waited.

Doctor Rubin Zellar paced the Command Center, they were taking too long. This was cutting it too close. He had only 3 hours before the fail-safe on the toxin containers, needed to be reset. He would have to move quickly, in ensure that wouldn't be necessary.

Bridger felt the launch come to a stop. Then heard the coupling for the docking ring, clop into place. They were here. He turned to Crocker.

"Chief, we'll go first. You being up the rear." Bridger ordered. Crocker nodded. Then he took Kristin by the arm and with he other hand, opened the watertight doors. He was about to help her to step through, when he saw a pair of hands reach in and pull her out of his grasp.

"Kristin!!" Bridger shouted, following her.

"Doc . . . !! Cap!!" Crocker echoed, he was right on Bridger's heels. Problem was the Captain, didn't get very far, only a few steps. The sight before him had caused Bridger, to come to an abrupt halt. Crocker plowed into him before he could stop, knocking his captain to the deck. "Sorry Cap, "Crocker mumbled, immediately bending to help him up but Bridger waved him off and pointed to Kristin and a man, they had never seen before. Someone Kristin seemed very happy to see.

It took Kristin, a second, to realize who it was, who had pulled her through the launch hatch. She stared brazenly at the man, who held her at arms length, studying her with a glint in his eye.

"Ace, my god. Is that you?" Kristin asked, mock astonishment in her voice.

"Hey ya, Russ. Damn, you look like hell." Ace answered, sweeping her into a bear hug. Kristin laughed and returned the hug.

"I could say, the same about you." Kristin admonished. Ace chuckled.

"Same old Russ. Beautiful and danger . . . oops--" Ace saw what happened between Bridger and Crocker. "Ah . . . Laurel and Hardy over there, are they with you?" Kristin turned and had to suppress a grin.

"I'm afraid so, we'd better go help." Kristin answered. Ace walked over and offered a hand to Bridger.

"Quite a entrance. I take it, you're Nathan Bridger." Ace commented, bringing Nathan to his feet.

"That's right. Thanks and you must be, Ace Hamilton." Bridger deduced, throwing a glance at Kristin, who nodded.

"Oh I see, my illustrious reputation precedes me." Ace responded.

Then cocked his head toward Crocker. "Is this your bodyguard?"

"Ace, this is Chief Crocker. Chief, Ace Hamilton." Kristin introduced the two.

"A pleasure, Chief." Ace replied extending his hand. Crocker hesitated for a moment, then as he recognized one of his own breed he accepted Ace's outstretched hand.

"Likewise, Mr. Hamilton." Crocker said cordially.

"It's Ace, please." Crocker nodded. Ace turned back to Nathan and Kristin. "Well, I'd better get you to the Command Center. Can't keep a psychopath waiting, you know."

"Ace, where's Cindy and Jake?" Kristin asked quietly.

"Cindy's with Jack in the Command Center."

"And Jake . . ."

"I wish I knew, Russ. He was here just before you came. He's gotten it into his head that he needs to help you. For Cindy's sake."

"He doesn't know about me, does he?"

"No, Jack still hasn't had the guts to tell him." Ace said sarcastically. Then his face softened as he saw, the troubled look on Kristin's face. "Don't worry, Russ. Jake's a tough kid, you can bet wherever he is, he's Okay." Kristin nodded and accepted Nathan's arm. "Follow me. Next stop, the Command Center." Ace said as he led them toward the Mag-Lev.

From his hiding place, Jake Talbot watched Ace interact with the people from the _**seaQuest**_. He knew the woman had to be Cindy's mom. But Jake wished he could see her more clearly, there was something familiar about her. The thin, tanned man was probably Captain Bridger. And the other man was most likely, the launch pilot. Jake waited until the four adults left the Launch Bay before coming out of hiding. As he approached the docking area, he heard voices coming from inside the _**seaQuest**_ Launch. Jake quickly ducked behind a crate.

"Are they gone?" Lucas Wolenczak asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I think so. Let's get out of here." replied Ben Krieg. As he pushed open the door to the storage locker, looked around and crawled out. Lucas was right behind him. Krieg stood up and stretched. He looked at Lucas. "Kid, that's the last time, I let you talk me into anything." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"That is until the next time, Ben. Where do you think they took the Captain, the Doc and the Chief." Lucas asked, glancing out the hatch, thinking he saw something move.

"Probably straight to see Zellar. So we don't have much time to . . . " Krieg trailed off, as Lucas motioned for him to shut-up.

"I think someone is out there." Lucas explained in a whisper. Krieg nodded and stepped to the side of the hatch, opposite from Lucas. Krieg put finger to his lips and started to talk loudly to himself. Lucas gave him an "are you crazy look". Krieg indicated the hatch and mumbling to himself started through it. It suddenly dawned on Lucas, what Krieg was trying to do. So he stepped back into the shadows inside the launch as Krieg went out.

From his concealment, Jake watched Ben Krieg exit the launch, talking to himself and looking around. Jake started to move around to get behind Krieg.

"Where the hell did everyone go?" Krieg asked himself loudly. "A guy can't even take a nap, without being left behind." Krieg continued to grumble, as he spotted Jake, trying to come up behind him. Krieg finally sat down on a crate. "Well, I guess I'll have to wait, until they come back." he said, shoulders slumped in defeat. "I never get to be there for the action." he added dejectedly, hanging his head. Jake came up soundlessly behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mister, I know where they went." Jake informed Krieg.

"Who are you, now?" Krieg asked, warily unsure of the boy's motives. He had to give Lucas a chance to leave the launch unnoticed, to make his way to the Launch Bay Control Booth.

"I'm Jake Talbot, my dad is Jack Talbot, he's Chief of Operations on _**Atlantis**_. My Aunt Cindy is Chief Scientist and Uncle Ace is Engineering and Maintenance Technician. Uncle Ace is the one who took those, other three people to the Command Center. Doctor Z is there, so is Dad and Cindy.

"I see," started Krieg, "well, I bet you, know this place pretty well. How's about showing me around a little."

"Sure, I guess. But what about the others? Don't you want to go where they went?" Jake asked Krieg, suspiciously.

"Nah . . . not really. I'm not too thrilled about being around Zellar. Maybe there's something else, we can do to help. Are there any others on the station?" Krieg asked, slowly.

"Yeah, seven of them, Zellar had that Miller guy locked them up in one of labs. To keep them out of the way." Jake told Krieg.

"Lead on Jake, my boy." Krieg answered, "Let's see if we can't break them out." Krieg continued, motioning to Lucas to stay where he was until they were gone. Then Krieg followed Jake out of the Launch Bay. Lucas watched them leave shaking his head. He hoped Krieg didn't figure out who Jake was, and end up letting it slip to Jake, that the Doc was his Mother, alive and well. Lucas then, went directly to the Launch Bay Control Room, to do his part, he needed to access _**Atlantis**_' computer. He hoped it wasn't too well encoded, like the _Kenzie-West_ system. Then he wondered how the K-W Team was doing. They should be inside by now. With that thought, Lucas set to work.

_**seaQuest **_holding position

_**Atlantis **_Station

6.95s. Lat./151.00e. Long.

On _Kenzie-West,_Katie Hitchcock's Team had shed their EVA suits for better mobility. But they were still limited by the fact they had to work in almost complete darkness, to minimize the threat of being discovered. Using only flashlights to find their way around, they had succeeded in bringing power back on line, just enough to provide life-support and computer access. Tim O'Neill now, sat at one of the work stations, in Operations, trying to break into Jacob Westphalen's notes. William Shan, Miguel Ortiz and Katie, were on the lowest level of the Seabase, looking for the entrance to the Subterranean Mag-Lev. They were having just as much luck as O'Neill, zero so far.

Katie looked around her and let out a deep sigh. _This is getting us nowhere fast,_she thought as she watched Shan and Ortiz searching behind every supply crate and every other piece of junk in the place. It looked as though the place had been left in a hurry. Even the Seabase' Emergency Transport, sat cockeyed on it's Docking Platform. As if, it too had been left behind in a rush. Katie pondered this for a long moment. _Damn, that's it . . . _The answer exploded in her mind.

"Miguel!! Will!!" Katie called Ortiz and Shan over to her. They came quickly to her side.

"Katie, you got something?" Ortiz asked.

"Yeah . . . I think, I do." Katie answered. "Take a look at that Transport, doesn't look a little strange to you."

"Yeah, now that you mention it." Shan concurred.

"It's not really, parked textbook style, is it." Ortiz put in.

"Nope . . . and I bet, I know why too. What if, that Transport in sitting right on top of what we're looking for, the entrance to Hades." Katie ventured.

"Well then, if you're right. Then all we have to do is move it." Ortiz put in.

"Easier said then done. We can't flood the place, without _**Atlantis**_taking notice. So how are we going to move a 5 ton launch, without the benefit of water to make it buoyant enough to float." Shan questioned sullenly.

"Then we're just going to have to do it, the old fashioned way. Hoist it up, swing it over." Katie told them. The look in her eyes told Shan and Ortiz, she was deadly serious. So they began looking for the equipment they would need to accomplish, this nearly impossible feat.

Back on the _**seaQuest**_, Jonathan Ford paced the bridge. There had been no word from anyone, since Katie's message saying they were inside _Kenzie-West_. _Dammit, _he thought, _I hate being in the dark, when things are happening._He turned to Tim O'Neill's relief officer at the Communications Station.

"Mr. Timms, any word from _**Atlantis**_." Ford asked the blond woman.

"No Sir, nothing yet." replied Lt. Rachel Timms.

"Damn, we should have heard something by now." Ford said, then a thought came to him. "Get Lucas Wolenczak up here, we could use his help." Ford ordered.

"Aye Sir," Timms acknowledged, after a few moments a frown creased her brow. She turned to Ford. "Commander, Mr. Wolenczak doesn't seem to be onboard. He hasn't answered any communications."

"What . . . where the hell? Get security on him, I want that kid found, now." Ford ordered but he had a sinking feeling that Lucas would not be found on _**seaQuest**_. He glanced at the Forward Screen that giving them the WSKRS view of _**Atlantis**_ Station. _Lucas, if you are over there, _he thought, _you'd better stay out of trouble or the Captain will have my head and yours._ Then he sit down in the Command Chair, all they could do now, is wait.

_**Atlantis**_

_Ben Krieg followed Jake Talbot through Maintenance hatches and Emergency Access tunnels, strategically avoiding the main corridors of__** Atlantis**_. The boy really seemed to know his way around. Krieg glanced at his watch, they had been on _**Atlantis**_for about 30 minutes. Krieg didn't know how much time they actually had but something told him to hurry. As far as he could tell, they had come about four levels up, and according to Jake, the _**Atlantis**_personnel were locked up in one of the labs on Level 2. He turned to Jake, to find the boy staring at him through hooded brown eyes. There was something about those eyes that sent a chill through Krieg, something familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it, yet. Krieg returned Jake's stare. The boy said nothing as he motioned for Krieg to follow him. After a few meters Jake came to a halt in front of a hatch.

"This is it," Jake whispered to Krieg, "The others are in Lab 3, two doors to the right." Krieg nodded and moved to open the hatch. Jake grabbed is arm and pulled him back. "No wait, we have to time this just right. There's a surveillance camera trained in the corridor and door of the lab. There's no way to know if anyone is watching but what we can do is sneak under the camera's range of vision, it has a couple of blind spots." Krieg looked skeptical but nodded as he allowed Jake to go first.

Jake reminded Krieg of Lucas, smart as hell but still a kid emotionally and physically. As he trailed Jake through the hatch, Krieg realized the boy had been right, the camera did have blind spots. The hatch was completely out of range of the camera. As they zigzagged back and forth across the corridor, staying just out range of the camera, Krieg was becoming more and more impressed with Jake. It was apparent that Jake had done this a few times before. Jake suddenly held up a hand, they were standing directly under the camera and across from them was the door to the lab. It had a manual lock on the door. Jake motioned for Krieg to stay there and then with one eye on the camera as it rotated away from the door, Jake made a dash for the door, quickly keyed in the unlocking code sequence. The door opened, Jake went in and shut the door again, as the camera rotated back to the door. Leaving Krieg alone in the corridor.

As the Mag-Lev ascended toward the Command Center, Nathan Bridger noticed that Kristin Westphalen had become very quiet. As they passed each level, Kristin had grown increasingly, apprehensive. He couldn't really blame her, she was about to come face to face, with the two men, and she hated most in the world. Of course, she hated them for different reasons but the fact she was going to see them both now, together. Well, the situation presented, threatened to overwhelm her and he could see, she was already near the breaking point.

Ace Hamilton and Manilow Crocker, also noticed the change in Kristin. They exchanged looks of sorrow. Ace came to a difficult decision.

"Dammit!!" Ace said, vehemently. As he smashed his hand in to the MagLev Control panel, bringing it to a abrupt halt. "I can't do it!! I can't take you to Zellar, like lambs to the slaughter. We're getting out right here. If Zellar wants to see you, he has to come to where we are." Ace declared, as the Mag-Lev doors opened. He garnered looks of relief and gratitude from all.

"Ace-- Thank you, I--" Kristin began.

"Forget it, Russ. I owe you, remember." Ace told her. Kristin nodded but as she tried to take a step forward to follow Ace and Crocker out of the Mag-Lev. Her strength gave out, if Bridger hadn't been there behind her, she would have crumpled to the floor. As it happened, Bridger caught her before she could injure herself, sweeping her up into his embrace.

"This is really becoming a habit, Doctor." Bridger whispered in Kristin's ear as he cradled her in his arms and followed Ace down the corridor, with Crocker bringing up the rear.

"Tell me about it, Captain. But I do have to say, I kind of like it." Kristin whispered back.

"Me too." Bridger quietly replied. Tightening his hold, as they continued down the corridor.

Ace glanced back over his shoulder at Bridger and Kristin._ Way to go, Russ. You finally found someone, who won't let you down. Someone, who's nothing like Jack. _Ace thought to himself, as he came to stop in front of a pair of swinging doors.

"Well folks, here we are. This is the best place to be, on all of _**Atlantis**_ Station. Welcome to the Siren Song Saloon." Ace intoned.

"Siren Song Saloon, sounds like my kind of place." Crocker declared as he came forward to help hold the doors open for Nathan and Kristin.

"Interesting place for a bar." Bridger observed, as he walked to a table near the back, then gently lowered Kristin into a chair. She murmured her thanks, and took in her surroundings.

"My God, it's just the way Alex designed it. They didn't change anything." Kristin said a touch of sadness in her voice. Bridger put a hand on her shoulder. Crocker and Ace exchanged glances.

"Well, I suppose I'd better let the Command Center know, what's up. Make yourself at home, people. Back in a flash." Ace told them, then left, leaving them to their own devices.

"I think, I'll do a little exploring before our host gets here, Cap. You and the Doc, need anything.?" Crocker asked.

"No Chief, thanks. Be careful out there." Bridger told him.

"You bet, Cap." Crocker replied as he exited the Siren Song.

Bridger watched him leave and then surveyed the place. He eyes slowly coming to rest on Kristin again.

"Kristin are you sure, you're alright? Can I get you anything?" Bridger asked, concern evident in his tone.

"Yes Nathan, I'm alright. But I could use a glass of water." Kristin told him.

"Coming up." Nathan answered, as he moved from her side, and found his way behind the bar. Kristin watched him for a moment, then shifted her gaze to take in some details of the bar's decor. One item in particular held her attention, longs enough, so that when Nathan returned to her side, she didn't notice. "Kristin?" Nathan asked softly. "Kristin!!" he said a little louder this time. Causing Kristin to jump, snapping her gaze to him.

"Nathan! Oh, I'm sorry." Kristin apologized, trying to mask the fact that he scared her to death.

"Where'd you go?"

"It's just . . . well . . . you see the Jukebox over there."

"Yes-- What about it?"

"Well, it was Jack's and when Jack supposedly died, I gave it to Ace. I'm just surprised to see it here. That Jukebox, holds a lot of memories.." Kristin told him truthfully, not quite daring, to meet his eyes. As she scrutinized the glass of water, Bridger had set in front of her, for a moment. Then she picked it up and took a sip. Bridger watched her and patiently waited for her to elaborate. Setting the glass back down, Kristin absently ran her finger around the rim. After a moment she raised her gaze to meet deep indigo. Taking a deep breath, Kristin explained. "You see, throughout our marriage, Jack and I collected songs. They were songs that reminded us of times in our lives, both good and bad. Well, when we wanted to remind each other of a certain event, either good or bad. We played the corresponding song."

Bridger listened in silence, to what Kristin was saying. He nodded his understanding as Kristin continued. "Well, that Jukebox is almost like a record our lives together through song." Kristin said then paused. "I wonder--"

"What?"

"If there's still those songs on it."

"Well, why don't we find out. Go play something. It's been a long time since I listened to a Jukebox." Bridger coaxed her, standing up and offering a hand. Kristin looked at him, a frown marring her face.

"Nathan are you sure. I mean . . . " Nathan stopped her by placing a finger across her lips.

"Go ahead . . . But pick something good."

"Okay . . . Okay. You win." Kristin stood, and walked to the Jukebox. She studied the song listings for a moment. _Ace has added a few new ones,_ Kristin thought absently. Then she came across one that would do the trick. Something to let Jack know, how she still felt. She pressed the buttons but as she waited for the song to begin, she heard Nathan whisper near her.

"They're coming." Was all Bridger said as her slipped his arm around her waist, and they turned to face the door. Crocker burst through the door first.

A few moments earlier, after leaving the Siren Song. Ace Hamilton was making his way back to the Mag-Lev. Just as he was going to board, he heard Crocker call out to him.

"Ace wait, hold up a sec." Ace came to a halt and turned to face Crocker.

"Yeah Chief, what can I do ya for?" Ace asked.

"Ahhh . . . what are ya going' to tell, Zellar?" Crocker asked hesitantly. Ace stared at Crocker for a moment.

"You really care about Russ, don't you?"

"Yeah and the Cap, all of us on the _**seaQuest**_do. And now that things are finally starting to come together for them. I don't . . . we don't anything or anyone, to screw things up for them. Ya know, what I mean, Ace." Crocker explained.

"Yeah . . . I know what ya mean. Don't worry, I'll take care of Zellar. He'll know only, what he needs to know, nothing more. But there's something you should know as will. I love Russ, I've loved her since the first moment I saw her, and even though she married my best friend, I still love her. I care about the people, she does. There's no way I'm going to let anyone hurt her. I promise." Ace told Crocker. And Crocker knew he meant every word. "Now what you can do for me is, stay here and I'll let you know, when Zellar is on his way, okay."

"Got ya, Good luck, Ace." Crocker said to him as he watched Ace board the Mag-Lev. Then Crocker moved to a position in the corridor between the Siren Song and the Mag-Lev and waited.

In the Command Center, Doctor Rubin Zellar glared out at the _**seaQuest**_hovering between the station and trench. The ship and its crew had became his curse and his destiny, they were intertwined. He glanced at his watch, where the hell was Hamilton with Bridger and Westphalen, he didn't have the time to waste. He turned to Talbot.

"Your friend Hamilton is late." Zellar said accusingly.

"He'll be here. Ace isn't stupid." Jack Talbot defended but he to was wondering what was going on. Just then the Mag-Lev doors opened to deposit Ace, and only Ace in the Command Center.

"What the . . . " Zellar started, anger almost sending him over the brink. As he started to advance on Ace. Ace held up his hands.

"Easy there, Doc,"

"Where are Bridger and Westphalen?" Zellar demanded. Standing toe to toe with Hamilton. Ace took a step back.

"I left them in the Siren Song. I had to, that lady doctor, damn near collapsed half way here. She's in pretty bad shape." Ace explained.

"Ace, is she . . . I mean, Mom isn't . . . " Cindy started but couldn't being herself to say what she was thinking. She felt an arm come around her shoulders.

"It's alright Cin, we'll just have to go see for ourselves." Talbot told her. "Right Doctor."

"Of course," Zellar said coldly, anger cooling slightly. "I wouldn't want to bring any more anguish down on the good Doctor. We shall have to go to her. I assume Bridger is with her."

"Yeah and some guy named Crocker, he piloted the launch." Ace told him.

"Ace, what about Jake? He's not there too, is he." Talbot asked, hesitantly.

"No Jack, he's not. I don't know where he is. He ducked out on me." Ace told Jack, who breathed a sigh of relief. Then Jack felt Zellar eyes on him.

"Commander, your son is more trouble than he's worth. It's time he was dealt with properly." Zellar said threateningly. "Mr. Miller, find the boy and bring him to me." Zellar ordered Randy Miller, who made a beeline for the Mag-Lev. Zellar's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Oh, and Mr. Miller, check on Price and the others as well. I also suggest, that you not mess up things this time. Understood." Miller nodded quickly, and stepped into the Mag-Lev.

"Well then, shall we be on our way." Zellar said finally. Then they waited in silence for the Mag-Lev to return. When it did they filed in Zellar, Cindy, Jack, and Ace. As the Mag-Lev, traveled to Level 5 Ace positioned himself near the door. When it came to a stop and the doors opened, Ace stumbled in getting out, causing enough commotion to warn Crocker. Ace gave Jack, a smirk, as Jack helped him up. Zellar elbowed past the two, and moved toward the Siren Song. Jack, Cindy and Ace followed.

"They're right behind me." Crocker said as he came to stand on the other side of Kristin. Bridger nodded. Kristin tensed. And Crocker tried to catch his breath. As the music began, the doors to the Siren Song Saloon, swung inward.


	10. Chapter 9 All fair in love and War

**Chapter Nine**

_"All's fair in love and war"_

_**Atlantis **Station_

Jack Talbot was the first to notice strains of music, coming from the Siren Song as the doors opened. He glanced at Cindy, who smiled, then at Ace, who shrugged. Zellar didn't seem to notice, his sights were trained on the three people standing in front of the Jukebox. As Talbot listened to the song, his gaze fell on Kristin, she looked so frail and helpless, and he'd never seen her like this before. Jack realized she had played this song just for him. He had to admit it fit what he was feeling.i

_"I look out my window, at the world I once owned--_

_And I see it's still spinnin' round . . . _

_Somewhere above me, a light I once knew-- _

_No longer shines through the clouds . .__ . _

_That's somebody else's moon tonight-- _

_Those are somebody else's stars-- _

_They're no longer mine, cause somewhere tonight . . . _

_You're in somebody else's arms--"_

Talbot caught Ace's eye. Ace nodded and moved behind the bar and fingered the sound control on the Jukebox. Turning it down, so it played more in the background. But as he watched Zellar, advance on Bridger, Kristin, and Crocker, he realized everyone, except for Zellar, were listening to the song.

_"I remember the wishes, we made in the night . . . _

_When dreams were supposed to come true-- _

_Well I do, cause you proved, the stars in my eyes . . . _

_As you softly promised the moon . . . _

_That's somebody else's moon tonight . . . _

_Those are somebody else's stars . . . _

_They're no longer mine-- _

_Cause somewhere tonight-- _

_You're in somebody else's arms . . . _

_They're no longer mine-- _

_Cause somewhere tonight -- _

_You're in somebody else's arms . . ._

The song ended, as Jack watched Bridger protect Kristin from Zellar.

"What a pleasure it is to see you again, Doctor. I'm sorry, you're feeling so unwell." Zellar spoke his voice, laced with malice. "Oh what a nasty bruise." Zellar cooed, reaching up to within inches of Kristin's face. She shrank back against Bridger. Horror and revulsion creasing her face.

"Back off, Zellar." Bridger demanded, taking step forward, pushing Kristin behind him into Crocker's arms.

"Of course, Captain. I wouldn't want to cause the Doctor anymore, undo stress." Zellar cooed, as he stepped back from the pair. Cindy picked that moment to go to her Mother. Crocker stepped aside to allow mother and daughter to embrace.

"Oh Momma, I'm so sorry." Cindy sobbed.

"It's alright, Cinny. Its not you fault." Kristin soothed, smoothing Cindy's hair back. Cindy looked into her Mother's eyes, she saw something there, and something she didn't quite understand. Sensing Cindy's scrutiny, Kristin reacted, letting long suppressed weakness overcome her.

"Mom!!" Cindy exclaimed, thinking that Kristin was going to faint, quickly put a arm around her waist in support.

"I'm alright, I just need to sit down for a moment." Kristin assured Cindy. As Cindy helped Kristin to a chair, Talbot made a move toward her. But Ace held him back.

"Jack don't, she doesn't need to deal with you now." Ace whispered to him. Talbot looked to Kristin, then back to Ace and slowly nodded. As he watched Bridger and Cindy hover around Kristin.

"Yeah, I guess, there's not much I can do for her, can I?" Talbot whispered back to Ace, his voice heavy with resignation, as he observed Bridger confront Zellar.

"Alright Zellar, I think it's time you told us, what you want."

"Yes Captain, I believe your right." Zellar concurred. "What I want is simple, your ship Captain. I want the _**seaQuest**_."

"You're crazy, Zellar. There's no way. Not after the stunt you pulled the first time you were onboard." Bridger told him, taking up a commanding stance. "I am not going to be responsible for the death of innocents."

"I'm sorry, Captain, but it seems you already are responsible for one death. If you don't give me, what I want, there will be more innocent deaths." Zellar proclaimed with malevolence.

"What the hell, do you mean by that? What death, and how I responsible?" Bridger demanded.

"He means, one of our Security men. Phil Knutson had the misfortune to be the one to try and put up a fight, when Zellar took over. Miller shot him. He was just a kid not much younger than Cindy was; too young to understand, that guns couldn't always fight your battles. Right, Zellar--"

"That will do, Commander." Zellar stopped Talbot, by taking a threatening step toward Cindy and Kristin. When Talbot backed off, Zellar continued. "You see Captain, when the UEO thought, they would do the world a favor, by executing me. I was able to call in several high-placed favors, through Mr. Miller, my mindless man-at-arms. Of course, it was through him, that I was removed from my deep-freeze. Also that, I was able to tap into the UEO internex and _**seaQuest**_ computer, thus I was able to bring you to where, I could execute my plan of revenge, using the good Doctor." Zellar motioned for Talbot to continue.

"When Zellar arrived at _**Atlantis, **_he poised as one, Doctor Albert Boyer. Miller and other man, Price, accompanied him, supposedly they were replacement support personnel. So, we saw no threat until it was to late." Talbot explained, his face wearing a pained expression, as he avoided the gazes of Kristin and Bridger. He walked past them to stand in front of the window, and proceeded to tell them the rest. "Well, it wasn't long before people started to disappear, including my Chief of Security and Medical Officer. Soon, in the space of two nights, only Ace, Cindy, Jake, and myself remained at large; although, we didn't know it at the time. When Zellar heard you were enroute, he dropped the Boyer façade and took over the station. Zellar had already learned who Cindy was before he came here and he used her against you, Russ." Talbot stated, finally turning to look at Kristin.

Kristin just sat there for a moment, meeting Talbot's gaze squarely. Then slowly, turned blazing, sable eyes on Zellar. She felt Nathan's hand squeeze her shoulder and Cindy, who was on her knees before her, grip her hand tightly. Then as, Kristin started to rise from her chair, the people surrounding her backed off slightly. Then she stood, gathered her strength and rising to her full height, faced off with Zellar.

On _Kenzie-West_, Katie Hitchcock stood back and contemplated the strange contraption in front her. _This has to work,_ she thought,_ it just has to. _She unclipped her PAL from her belt and called O'Neill.

"Hitchcock to O'Neill. Tim, are you there?"

_"Yes, Commander." _O'Neill acknowledged.

"How are things going up there?" Katie asked.

_"Not too good, Katie. I just can't get in. I need Doctor Westphalen for that, the code is keyed to her voice imprint or her Father's. There's nothing more I can do, without it." _O'Neill explained.

"Alright Tim, then get yourself down here. We could use your help with our little project." Katie ordered.

_"Right, on my way Commander." _O'Neill said and signed off.

Katie sighed and replaced the PAL on her belt. She saw Miguel Ortiz and William Shan eyeing her with dubious looks.

"So, you boys think, this is going to work?" Katie asked, returned their looks.

"Well, if it doesn't. We made this little trip for nothing." Noted Shan.

"Then let's do it. Double check the ropes." Katie ordered. Just as Tim O'Neill appeared at her side. "Tim, you on the other side with Will. Miguel with me. Then on three." Katie gave the jury-rig of ropes, hoists, pulley the once over. She prayed that with crude block and tackle, they would have enough leverage and strength, to move the Seabase Transport, the few feet they needed to gain access to the underground Mag-Lev. "Alright boys, ready. 1-2-3. Now!!" It moved!! Ever so slightly. "Okay again. 1-2-3. Now! Pull Guys-- That's it. She's moving . . . a little more . . . more . . . there. We got it!!"

"Yes! Alright!" Ortiz, Shan and O'Neill echoed. Slapping each other on the back, and hugging Katie. After a moment, they stepped back from each other and moved to hatch, which was the entrance to Hades. Katie motioned to O'Neill who pulled out his Com-Pac. Then he keyed the unlocking code sequence, a single word. Which made him, laugh aloud at pure simplicity of it. It was a slang synonym for Hades "Hellhole". After a few seconds, the air-tight seal of the hatch was released, and they were able to lift off the hatch and gaze into the blackness, which was Hades.

On _**Atlantis**_, Level 2, Section A, Ben Krieg was growing impatient. Jake Talbot was taking too long. At that moment the lab door opened and Jake motioned Krieg inside. Krieg barely made it before the surveillance camera swung back to the door. Once inside him found himself surrounded by people, 3 women, and 3 men. They were a bedraggled lot. Jake was about to introduce Krieg when he realized, he had never gotten the man's name. Krieg saved the boy, and stepped forward, extending his hand to the man closest to him.

"Lt. Benjamin Krieg, _**seaQuest**_."

"Lt. Commander Samuel Buchanan, Chief of Security, _**Atlantis**_ Station." The tall blond man, with green eyes greeted Krieg accepting his hand with a firm shake. "Lieutenant, let me introduce to the rest of the inmates." Turning to his left, he started with the women. "Doctor Marina Andross, CMO."

"Lieutenant Krieg," acknowledged the woman with dark eyes and hair. Krieg inclined his head toward her.

"Lt. Amelia Simmons, my Asst. Chief of Security." Buchanan indicated, the slim woman, with green eyes and brown hair. She simply nodded. "Med-Tech. Rebekah Clarke."

"A pleasure, Lieutenant." The young woman, with blue eyes, black hair, greeted Krieg in a musical voice. Krieg nodded to her. Then Buchanan moved to the men.

"Doctor Jarrett Morgan, Oceanographer."

"Doctor," Krieg extended his hand, Morgan took and pumped it heartily. He had a twinkle in his blue eyes that seemed to reflect off his balding head, with a fringe of brown hair.

"And Lt. Dylan Barkley, our all around man, Diver, Pilot, Security." Buchanan said jauntily, of the solemn young man, with blond hair and brown eyes. Who simply flecked his gaze over Krieg.

"You're our rescue team, huh." Barkley said cockily.

"Yep, fraid so. I'm not much to look at but I got a lot of heart." Krieg quipped, as he decided to just ignore Barkley. Then he turn to Jake." Well, Jake buddy, you ready to get this show on the road or are we going to start a poker game." Jake rolled his eyes. A gesture that caught Krieg off guard. He'd seen that look more that once, and not from Jake. From . . . _Nah . . . it couldn't be. No way." _Krieg told himself, yet . . . Krieg's train of thought was interrupted by a sound outside the door. He motioned for everyone to be quiet, as he pulled Jake back behind the door as it opened to reveal Randy Miller.

"Well, what seems to be going on here? You people look like your headed somewhere." Miller observed.

"They are," Krieg hissed, coming out behind the door and catching Miller in a headlock. Which allowed the other three men, to wrest the gun he carried from him. Then throw it into a corner. "Alright Miller, what are you doing here." Krieg asked him.

"Zellar sent me to check on things. Then find the boy and bring him to the Siren Song." Miller told him, as he gasped for breath.

"Is that where Zellar is?" Krieg demanded. "This Siren Song."

"Yeah, and everybody else from here and the _**seaQuest**_."

"Well thank you, very much." Krieg said as he pushed Miller away from him to the hands of Barkley. Then Buchanan gave him a quick chop to the neck to render him unconscious. He laid him next to their guard, Vince Price who had already been subdued, thanks to Jake. "Okay people, we don't have much time. So let's get you out of here."

"Take them by the Mag-Lev, it's shorter. No one is watching now." Jake told Krieg.

"No way, I'm leaving not with Commander Talbot and Doctor Mackenzie with Zellar." Barkley piped up. Buchanan put a hand on Barkley's shoulder.

"You're forgetting Zellar's little insurance policy. We can't stay here, my calculations, we only have 35 minutes before the Fail-safe. Then 15 before the toxin is released. Dylan, if we don't get out of here now, we may never get out. Do you read me, boy?"

"Yeah . . . Yeah . . . okay."

"Whoa . . . what's this about a toxin?" Krieg jumped in.

"You mean you don't know." Doctor Andross said disbelieving.

"No . . . I don't, so tell me."

"When Zellar first came onboard. He planted 6 containers of a lethal toxin, in locations throughout the station. They're all on timers. Zellar carries the only activation unit, it looks just like a PAL. The containers are on cycles that need to be reset every 12 hours. If they are not, they start a Fail-safe, which will give us only 15 minutes to get off the station, before the toxin is released." Andross quickly explained.

"Damn, I gotta warn Captain Bridger." Krieg said then stopped. "no . . . I can't, he doesn't know I'm even here."

"I wouldn't worry about your Captain, no doubt Zellar has already told him about the toxin." Buchanan told him.

"Alright, let's go." Krieg said, as motioned for them to follow. He went to the Mag-Lev control and opened the door. One by one they filed in, then Krieg waved for Jake to come. And was horrified to see Jake standing by the lab door with Miller and the gun he retrieved, pointed at Jake's head. A groggy Price stood beside him

"Krieg go! Level 7!" Jake yelled at him. Krieg slammed his hand against the door control. As Miller fired shots at them, they hit the floor of the Mag-Lev, the doors closed. They were on their way.

"You'll pay for that, kid." Miller promised pushing Jake forward so that he stumbled. "Zellar will make sure of that. Vince, head for the Zellar's launch, keep out of sight. The Doctor will want to leave in a hurry." Price nodded and headed off down the corridor. Miller grabbed Jake by the arm and dragged him to the MagLev, calling for the reserve next car. It arrived almost immediately. Miller pushed Jake inside and droned, "Yes, Zellar will make sure you pay." as the car moved toward Level 5.

Kristin Westphalen hoped only one thing as she advanced on Zellar. That she was shaking more on the inside, then on the outside. Zellar had the good sense to take a few steps back from Kristin, unsure of what she was going to do. Everyone else in the room exchanged knowing smiles. They were all glad to see someone else, suffer from Kristin's wrath, having all done so themselves, once or twice.

"Alright . . . Doctor! I want to know!! What the bloody hell! Gives to the right to do this!" Kristin demanded, her distinctively accented voice, rising in volume with each word she spoke. Zellar simply shrugged.

"Nothing Doctor. Nothing at all . . . except." Zellar paused for emphases.

"Except . . . What!"

"Except for you . . . my dear Kristin. You and your, oh so righteous attempt to beat me at my own game. Checkmate . . . Doctor." Zellar intoned a sinister smile on his lips.

"No--" Kristin was shocked. She shook her head in disbelief. "NO! It can't . . . You . . . No--" she whispered.

"You see using your daughter, was only the first step." Zellar began to slowly circle the room as he spoke. No one moved. "To play my game, you must play my rules and since it is my game, I can change the rules whenever I wish. So when I decided to exact my revenge, I used your daughter to get what I needed to know about your metabolic rate. Then keyed the toxin I'd developed, to it. Now, to deliver it I used that pretty mini rose you received from your daughter as a gift, a couple of weeks ago. With Mr. Knutson as a delivery boy, his death was poetic justice you might say."

"You killed him, because he knew too much." Jack jumped in front of Zellar. Who simply sidestepped him and continue on.

"Yes Commander, I did. One less, to worry about turning on me." Zellar said glancing at his watch. He needed to speed things along a bit but he was having so much fun. "Now, there was something, I couldn't control long-distance. That was the exact effect, the toxin would have on you, Doctor. I'm assuming you sustained, a blow to the head after you were infused." Zellar looked at Kristin, who slowly nodded as her hand unconsciously brushed, the bruise on her forehead. "That would account for your pallor and weakness. Were you knocked out and for how long?"

"Yes, for about 8 hours." Kristin lied, she had only been out for about 15 minutes, then in and out for only 6 hours.

"Yes, that would be about right. Then you have been extremely fortunate. Do to being knocked out, the toxin's mutation's were slowed but not stopped. You've only been given, a brief reprieve. Soon, you will begin to feel it working on you again. Then it's only matter of time, and there's no anti-toxin in the world, that will be able to save you."

"You know . . . Zellar. I'm really getting tried of your threats." Talbot told him.

"We all are!" Bridger concurred.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, because there's one other thing, you should know about." Zellar said as he pulled what looked like a PAL from his pocket. "You see, I have a little insurance policy working for me." Then Zellar explained to them, what it was. He calmly took in the exclamations and looks of shock and dismay. Then said simply. "You see, nothing can stop me, I hold all the cards." and the Siren Song was soon filled with his maniacal laughter

Ben Krieg hardly waited for the MagLev doors to open at Level 7 before he bounded out and sprinted into the Launch Bay.

"Lucas! Lucas, where the hell are you?!" Krieg yelled.

"Ben, cool it. I'm right here." Lucas Wolenczak replied, sticking his head out of the control booth.

"The _**Atlantis**_ people are right behind me. Any word from Katie's team?" Krieg asked, breathing heavily.

"No . . . but I was able to tap into the station's, surveillance cameras. I've also sent a uplink to the _**seaQuest**_. They'll see everything we do. Now, take a look at this." Lucas hit some switches on the console. The screen in front of him came on. "This is a place called the Siren Song, this is where all the major players are."

"Yeah, and it looks like we're losing." Krieg observed, as they watched Zellar circle their people. Just then, the _**Atlantis**_ Personnel entered the Launch Bay. Krieg went out and greeted them. "Alright people, this is your ticket out of here, climb aboard." Krieg pointed to MR-3. "Hey Barkley, you think, you can drive this thing?"

"No doubt, Lieutenant." Barkley responded as he ushered the others aboard.

"I'll let the _**seaQuest**_, know your coming. Oh, and don't dent the fenders." Krieg called to him as the hatch closed. Then Krieg went back to stand behind Lucas. "Okay Lucas, let'em out. Then get me Commander Ford."

Back on the _**seaQuest**_, Jonathan Ford was back to pacing again.

"Commander Ford, I have a uplink from _**Atlantis**_ Station." Lt. Rachel Timms called out.

"On the Forward Screens, Lieutenant." Ford ordered.

"Yes sir, I'm afraid its video only."

"I wonder what's going on." Ford said he watched the scene, playing out in the Siren Song.

"Commander, there's a Comm-link coming in. It's Lt. Krieg." Timms informed Ford.

"Well, it's about time. Link it down here, Timms." Ford ordered, indicating the Captain's station.

_"__**seaQuest**__ this is Krieg. Be advised MR-3, is headed home. Six persons aboard. All __**Atlantis**__ Personnel."_ Krieg relayed.

"Krieg . . . this is Ford. What the hell, is going on over there? Is Lucas with you?" Ford demanded.

_"__**seaQuest**__ from Krieg. Hang tight. Video uplink curtsey of L. Wolenczak. Put a light in the window. We'll be home soon. __**Atlantis**__ out." _Krieg abruptly cut the link.

"Krieg . . . Dammit!!" Ford yelled at the Comm-link. Then threw himself in the Captain's Chair, and focused on the Forward Screens.

Lucas looked at Krieg and shook his head.

"Commander Ford's going to get you for that one, Ben."

"Yeah well, he might not get the chance. If we don't get out of here in 25 minutes. The UEO is going to be sending a lot of condolence messages." Krieg said a sigh. Lucas give him a "whatta mean by that" look. And Krieg quickly explained about Zellar's insurance policy. To which Lucas just replied.

"Oh boy!!"

"Yeah, Oh boy." Krieg echoed, then they turned the attention back to the screen in front of them.

In the depths of Hades, the _Kenzie-West_ Team had lost precious time. It had taken them a good 20 minutes to locate the generator that activated the MagLev. Then, they had to wait for it to come from the _**Atlantis**_ end. Ortiz heard it first, a low scraping sound. Then O'Neill saw the lights. When it came to a stop in front of them, they were shocked to find a sign greeting them.

**"welcome aboard, **_**seaQuest**_** Aquanauts . . . to The first underwater-underground transportation system. no food or beverages allowed. next stop **_**Atlantis**_**. enjoy the ride. Ace--"**

"I have a feeling someone, knows we're coming." Shan said with a grin.

"So it would seem. I just hope, this is the same Ace, Kristin talked about." Katie said. As she pulled the lever to send the Mag-Lev into reverse. Then sat down next to Ortiz. It wouldn't be long now.

Randy Miller stepped out of the MagLev and started to drag Jake Talbot, toward the Siren Song. Halfway there, Miller lost his grip on Jake and the boy pulled away from him. Miller fired a shot at Jake as he disappeared down the corridor.

In the Siren Song, Kristin Westphalen was the one, standing closest to the entrance of the Bar. Her ears were still ringing from Zellar's sadistic laugh. When suddenly, she heard the gun shot from the corridor. All eyes fixed on swinging doors. There was another shot, this time closer. Kristin was riveted to the spot as someone came bursting through the doors.

"Kristin! Russ!" Bridger and Talbot yelled as both, made dives toward Kristin. Just as a small compact body collided with her, sending them to floor in a heap. Almost immediately, another body came through the doors, brandishing a gun.

"Miller! What the hell do you think your doing?" Miller was brought up short by Zellar's voice.

On the _**seaQuest**_, reactions to what was happening on the Forward Screens, was immediate.

"Ouch--"

" Damn--"

"Lookout!" Were the exclamations chorused by the bridge crew. Jonathan Ford standing between the rear helm positions, hands clutched tightly behind him, keep his reactions silent. _Damn, a hell of a way to reunite with your son, Doc. Be careful, with Zellar, Captain. _Ford thought as he watched, the sordid scene continue to unfold.

In the Launch Bay on _**Atlantis**_, Ben Krieg and Lucas Wolenczak, simply shook their heads, and mouthed "Ouch" to each other. As they too observed the happenings in the Siren Song.

"Doc . . . I'm sorry . . . but the kid--" Miller stammered, backing away as Zellar advanced on him. Everyone observed the confrontation, from the current positions, not knowing with was going to happen, because Miller still had his gun. Bridger and Talbot lay where they had landed, side by side, just inches from Kristin, who on her side, clutching Jake tightly against her. Cindy and Crocker were under a table, and Ace was on his hand and knees, peeking out from around other end of the Bar.

"Miller, I told you to bring the boy here and that I, would deal with him." Zellar continued his verbal assault on Miller.

"That's what I was doing. But he got away and he . . ." Miller tried to explain Zellar cut him off again.

"So, you shoot at him. Fire blindly. You idiot!! You could have shot me." Zellar accused.

"Now . . . that's an idea." Talbot quipped in response to Zellar last remark.

Which only caused Zellar to twitch slightly as he again focused his attention Miller.

"You don't understand, Doc. The kid let . . ." Miller tried again to tell Zellar.

"Give me the gun, Miller. Now!" Zellar demanded. Miller was visibly trembling. "Now, Miller, give it to me." Miller threw a glance about the room, then complied. "Very good." Zellar commented as he took the gun. Then slowly brought it up, leveling it on Miller.

"No . . . " Miller whispered.

"You've really disappointed me for the last time, Mr. Miller. You've cost me precious time. Time . . . I cannot . . . afford." Zellar told me.

"Doc . . . Please . . . you just don't get it--"

"Oh . . . I get it. You're a liability."

"NO--" Miller screamed as Zellar pulled the trigger. The retort of the gun echoed through the Siren Song. Crocker was on his feet. He caught Miller in his arms and gently lowered him to the floor. Cindy came to his side and gave Miller, the once over. She wasn't a medical doctor. But she could tell, from the tremendous amount of blood, that the bullet had pierced his heart. She shook her head slowly, at the others.

"Chieff, I'mm . . . soorrry . . ." Miller said halting and died.

"Goodbye . . . Mr. Miller." Zellar said, with no trace of remorse. Then with great interest, he noted the reactions of the others in the room. They were all slowly getting to their feet. As if deciding, that if, they too, were going to die. They were going to do it, standing up.

Ben Krieg and Lucas Wolenczak had the same idea. As they both watched Zellar gun down, Randy Miller in cold blood.

"We gotta get up there." Lucas voiced, what both he and Krieg were thinking.

"Yeah, Zellar will think nothing of gunning them . . . all down." Krieg said, "But you'd, better stay here."

"No way . . . the more of us there are . . ."

"The more likely it is, that one of us will get shot." Krieg jumped in.

"Well Ben, you know, you've always said that you wanted to be a hero. So here's your chance." Lucas coerced Krieg.

"Yeah, but not . . . a dead one." Krieg sighed, and looked at Lucas and threw up his hands. "Okay-- Okay-- Come on, and please . . . try not to get yourself shot. I don't want to give the Captain another reason to kill me." Krieg said as he and Lucas, left the Launch Bay and made for the Mag-Lev. Just as they arrived, the Mag-Lev doors slide open and out of it burst, Katie Hitchcock, Miguel Ortiz, William Shan, and Tim O'Neill.

"Ben! Lucas!" Katie exclaimed.

"Katie, you're a sight . . . " Krieg started, as he took in her grimy face and grubby jumpsuit. " . . . for sore eyes." He tactfully finished.

"Yeah, you too, Ben." Katie said warmly, her eyes telling him, she knew what he had meant, by his greeting. Then she turned, those brilliant green eyes on Lucas. "What is Lucas doing here?"

"Helping . . . Katie, just like the rest of us. He got us a uplink to the _**seaQuest**_ and has tapped into _**Atlantis**_' surveillance system." Krieg told them. Katie looked from Lucas to Krieg to Lucas, then slowly nodded.

"Alright Ben, fill us in on what's been happening."

"Okay . . . " Krieg replied and told the _Kenzie-West_ Team of everything that had transpired, since the Captain, the Doctor, and the Chief had arrived on _**Atlantis. **_This included the little problem of Zellar's toxin containers as he led them back to the Launch Bay Control Booth, so they could see for them themselves, the scene being played out in the Siren Song.

"My God, Ben . . . we've got to get them and us out of here. What about _**Atlantis**_' support vehicles?" Katie asked, she still couldn't believe, what was happening.

"No good . . . they've all been sabotaged. All launches and transports, have been disabled." Lucas interjected.

"And there's no time for repairs." Krieg added.

"What about the transport Zellar arrived in?" Shan suggested.

"It's one level up, docked to some kind of emergency hatch. We can't get to it from here. It's in restricted military area, locked up tighter than Ben's wallet." Lucas informed them. Krieg reached over and mussed Lucas hair. Lucas gave him a disgusted look. "Yeah, I guess the only way, we can get out of hereisthe way you guys came in, through Hades." Lucas informed them. Katie nodded and thought for a moment.

"Lucas, get me the _**seaQuest**_." Katie ordered.

Jonathan Ford could not believe . . . what he was seeing. He just shook his head slowly, in reaction to Zellar's murder of Miller. If Zellar was doing the shooting, it meant more people, people he cared a great deal about were going to get shot or killed.

"Commander Ford, I have a uplink coming in from _**Atlantis**_. It's Lt. Commander Hitchcock." Rachel Timms informed Ford, startling him out of his revere.

"Put it through, Mr. Timms." Ford ordered. A few seconds passed, then Katie Hitchcock's classic features, although a little dirty, appeared on the screen in front of Ford. "Katie, good to hear from you, what's up."

_"Jonathan, I don't have much time. I need you . . . to send in the cavalry. Stop any vehicle . . . leaving the Station. No doubt, Zellar will be onboard. I will try and let you know . . . if he has any hostages. But . . . no matter . . . what . . . don't let him get away." _Katie told him. Ford scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Katie, I don't understand, what's the hurry?" Ford asked. "Why can't you explain more--"

_"Sorry Jonathan, I can't take the time. Just please, do as I ask. __**Atlantis**__ out."_ The link was cut abruptly, leaving Ford to stare at the screen. Then he quickly gave orders, to back up Katie's request. If Doctor Zellar left _**Atlantis**_ Station, he wouldn't get far.

Katie Hitchcock stood up, and motioned the others in close.

"Miguel, Will . . . you're with me. We're going to the Siren Song. Tim, Lucas . . . head back into Hades, keep a clear path to the Mag-Lev. Ben take up position on the next level, stay out of sight, and report back to me, via Comm-Link . . . on whoever enters, that level." Katie ordered and received nods of acknowledgment from all. Then, they went their separate ways. They had very little time left.

Bridger and Talbot looked at each other as they got to their feet. Then, if they were reading each other's minds, Talbot bent down beside Jake, and Bridger knelt next to Kristin.

Kristin was savoring the feel of having, Jake in her arms. It had been so very long. Jake was doing the same thing, he wasn't sure, who this woman was but he felt very safe in her arms. He could smell the faint scent of perfume that somehow, seemed familiar to him. And as his head rested, against her breast, he felt comforted by the rhythmic beating of her heart. Then when Zellar was reaming out Miller, she whispered to him in a soft soothing voice, telling him that it was going to be all right. And when, Zellar shot Miller, she had brought her head so close to his, that her hair fell across his face like a veil, and he could feel her breath, ruffling his hair. Unconsciously, Jake had snuggled closer, how he wished, that he could remain with her, like this, forever. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jake . . . " Jack said softly, to his son while reaching out to touch the boy lightly on the shoulder. While Nathan whispered to Kristin.

"Kristin, you have to get up." Bridger said, as he grasped her by the arm, to bring her to her feet. Kristin reluctantly allowed, Jack to pull Jake from her arms. She couldn't stop the single tear that fell from her eye as she stood next to Bridger, and watched Jack embrace his son, then speak to him softly. Then she felt Bridger's arm come around her waist, to pull her close. Kristin gratefully turned into the embrace, allowing Nathan to hold her, ever so briefly.

Ace took his opportunity, to tell Jack, that he had disabled all of the toxin containers but one, the one between the Launch Bay and Restricted Area on Level 6. Jake listened and added his part, that Krieg had gotten the rest of the _**Atlantis**_ personnel, hopefully to safety. Talbot only nodded his comprehension, as he could not take his eyes off, Bridger and Kristin. It was then, that they heard a soft beeping sound. There was a muttered curse from Zellar. All eyes turned to him, and then fell on the PAL in his hand. The Fail-safe had begun. 15 minutes and counting . . .

Zellar looked down at the PAL, and threw a disgusted look at Miller's still body and tossed the PAL aside.

"Well, thanks to Mr. Miller. I seem to have run out of time, so I'm afraid . . . I must bid you, adieu." Zellar told them as he backed slowly toward the swinging doors. "Of course, not without a few parting gifts." he intoned. Zellar gazed around at the people in the Siren Song. They had gathered in a semi-circle in front of him. Finally, he brought his gun up to level it on one of them, that being . . . Kristin Westphalen. "You . . . dear Kristin, are the cause of all of this, so you well be . . . the last . . ." Zellar taunted, as his quickly swung the gun to Cindy Mackenzie and fired.

Manilow Crocker managed to push her out of the way, just in time. But the bullet caught him in the shoulder. The shock of being shot, sent Crocker to one knee. Cindy was at his side.

"No!!!-- Dammit Zellar . . . Stop!!!" Kristin shouted and stepped forward before Bridger could stop her. "If . . . I'm the cause of this then take it out on me . . . not them!!"

"Kristin, no--" Bridger exclaimed, making a grab at her.

"Russ . . . Don't!" Jack Talbot echoed Nathan Bridger's plea, as he too moved to stop Kristin, at the same time pushing Jake behind him. But, Zellar was closer, as Kristin stepped forward Zellar grasped her arm, twisting it behind her, as he pulled her close to him. Causing Bridger and Talbot to stop in their tracks.

"Perhaps, you're right, Doctor." Zellar hissed in her ear. "But then again, maybe I still need to even the odds a little . . ." Zellar brought the gun up and pointed it at Bridger.

"No . . . " Kristin whispered as she watched Zellar and Bridger gaze coldly at each other.

"No . . . that's too easy." Zellar decided, as he moved the gun to Jack. "It's seems you have, one too many Knights to fight for you against the Dragon, Kristin dear." He intoned as he moved the gun slightly downward and pulled the trigger. Only Ace . . . had the vantage point to see, that Zellar was really aiming, at Jake. Ace reacted with instinct as he lunged into Jack and Jake, pushing them both . . . out of the line of fire. The shot caught him in the thigh . . . he hit the floor with a thud, and lay there stunned.

"Zellar . . . you bloody bastard!" Kristin screamed as she twisted in Zellar's grasp. "You could have killed my son!" Kristin abruptly stopped her struggling as she realized, that was what he intended. Then the shock hit her, she had just given Zellar . . . another reason to kill Jake.

"Well . . . well . . . now that's a interesting bit of history, Doctor." Zellar replied. Now he knew, why he had observed reactions, that he had thought at the time were strange. Why everyone, seemed to know each other, too well. Kristin for her part, couldn't believe what she had done, she hung her head in despair. That was when Zellar took his opportunity. He could waste no more time with this little . . . family affair. He again, began to slowly back out of the Siren Song with Kristin in tow.

Jake Talbot got unsteadily to his feet, he looked at Jack, who tending to Ace. Jack raised his dim gray eyes to meet his son's, dark brown ones. Jack saw the question there, _"Was it true?" _Jack flecked his gaze to Kristin and simply nodded. Jake pulled his eyes from Jack, and moved to Ace, then to Bridger, who was helping Cindy with Crocker. Bridger met Jake's look squarely, then moved his gaze to Kristin and Zellar. He caught the message in Kristin's eyes, just before Zellar dragged her out, it read, 'I love you.'

As Katie Hitchcock, stepped from the MagLev with Miguel Ortiz and William Shan. She heard gunshots from the direction of the Siren Song. They dodged for cover in the doorways that lined the corridor. They waited a few moments, then the heard footsteps, coming toward them. Katie peeked around a corner and saw Zellar with a gun and Kristin. She stepped back and signaled to Shan and Ortiz, to get ready. Katie then heard a voice call out, she waved them back into hiding.

"Momma . . . stop, please!" Jake called as his burst from the Siren Song.

"Jake . . . No!! Go back . . . please!!" Kristin cried out, pulling against Zellar hold on her. Suddenly, she was free. Jake was in her arms.

"Momma . . . Dad said. They said you . . . Momma . . . I missed you." Jake sobbed into her shoulder. Kristin gazed loving down at him, running her fingers through his downy brown hair, which had reddish highlights. She cupped Jake's face in her hands, gently kissed his forehead and tilted his chin up to gaze into his eyes. Sable meeting topaz brown.

"I know, my darling, I know. It's alright, Jake." Kristin told him, as she felt Zellar's cold eyes, drilling into her back. She put an arm around Jake shoulder's, holding him close to her, as Zellar motioned toward the Mag-Lev. Mother and Son calmly boarded, with Zellar following, his gun pointed at Jake's back.

Katie realized there was nothing at the moment they could do to help Kristin and Jake. So after the Mag-Lev doors closed on Zellar. Katie signaled to Ortiz and Shan, and they made their way to the Siren Song. The swinging doors opened on a scene of carnage. Bridger quickly got up from Crocker's side, and met Katie Company at the door.

"Commander, nice to see you made it. Did you see Kristin?" Bridger asked.

"Yes Captain, we couldn't stop Zellar, without endangering their lives." Katie reported.

"I know, any idea where they're headed."

"If I were a betting man," Ace jumped in, as Talbot finished with the tourniquet on his leg and helped him to stand, with Jack supporting him. "I'd say, Zellar was headed for his only way out. The launch that's docked at the Emergency Hatch in the Restricted Area, on Level 6."

"That's what we thought as well, Captain." Katie injected. "Ben, is there waiting to let us know, for sure and _**seaQuest**_ is prepared to stop Zellar, if he manages to get to the launch."

"Good" Bridger commented, then turned to Talbot. "Commander, what exactly is in this Restricted Area?"

"The UEO Military's idea of a _**Atlantis**_ Defense Plan." Talbot told Bridger. Then it hit him, an idea that might buy them some time. He turned to Ace. "Ace are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jack asked.

"It's scary-- but I think so. The Sea-Water Intakes." Ace replied.

"Sea-Water Intakes?" Bridger asked, feeling like he was being left out.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way," Jack said as he started for the door.

"Ace, can you get the ball rolling?"

"Yeah Jack, but I gotta do it from the Command Center or Maintenance." Ace affirmed.

"Do it from Maintenance. We have about 7 minutes."

"Commander, where are the rest of our people?" Bridger asked Katie.

"O'Neill and Lucas are waiting in at the entrance to Hades." Katie informed Bridger.

"Lucas is here!!" Bridger exclaimed, shaking his head. "I should have known. Okay, Talbot and I are going after Zellar, Kristin and Jake. Get Crocker, Cindy and Ace to Maintenance and we hope to met you in Hades. No pun intended." Bridger and Jack watched the others head to the Mag-Lev. Cindy stopped to hug them both.

"Be careful you two. Give Mom and Jake, my love." Cindy told them as the doors to the Mag-Lev closed. Bridger and Jack boarded the next car, and Jack told Bridger about the SeaWater Intakes, and what they would do. Bridger wasn't sure, he was too happy with Jack and Ace's plan but it was the only one they had.

On Level 6, Ben Krieg was standing in the Library, peeking through a slight crack in the sliding door. As he watched Zellar, Kristin and Jake, move past. Headed for the Restricted Area. He studied Kristin and Jake for a moment, and realized . . . he had been right in his observations, they were indeed . . . mother and son. Krieg watched Zellar key the unlocking code sequence on the door, open it and pushed Kristin and Jake inside, before following . . . holding a gun on them, the door closed behind them. Krieg came out of the Library and walked to the door, the nameplate said 'Bay 6A . . . Area Restricted'. A smile flashed across Krieg face, as he pulled out the marking pen he never went anywhere without, and wrote the code, he'd seen Zellar input, on the wall beside the door. Signing under it with BK, he keyed the code and followed the trio . . . inside.

When the MagLev, settled to the bottom of its shaft, the doors opened to deposit the refugees from the Siren Song, in Ground Zero, the Maintenance Bay. Despite his injury, Ace was the first on out, aided by Ortiz and Shan. Ace made directly for his computer console, and discovered Lucas and O'Neill already there. Lucas offered up the chair to Ace, who gratefully sat down. Then Ace began his task, quickly explaining as he went along, to everyone as they huddled behind him. They had 5 minutes left, to toxin release.

"Okay people, this is how . . . its going to work. We have one toxin container, still activated. It's sitting between Levels 6 and 7, in a life-support Conduit. Now this conduit, although most of the time it carries on air recycling, can in the case of pressure loss to the station, carry water. This is where the Sea-Water Intakes come in. Normally, the intakes bring water in only for Desalinization purposes, at a specifically controlled rate to provide for the Station's normal needs. But, if pressure loss occurs, for any reason . . . be it an attack of some sort or act of nature, water is brought in to equalize for the loss, to prevent implosion." Ace paused.

"Which in this case does what for us?" Shan asked, skeptically.

"In essence, the water is diverted through the conduit, drowning our little toxin problem. But it well be uncontrolled for the most part. It well give Jack and Bridger, one less thing to worry about but it causes another." Ace answered, shifting in his chair.

"You mean, the water itself." Lucas jumped in.

"Yeah, what is that going to do?" Ortiz questioned.

"Well . . . hopefully, not much. I've set the Intakes, to draw for 30 seconds but that's still 1000's of gallons, a second, moving through conduits designed to handle air instead of water . . . and pipes that carry half the water at half the rate. It's possible that, the conduit well not . . . be able to handle the pressure and may rupture. Then there's the holding tanks themselves, they will be able to only contain, 80% of the water. The overflow will cascade over to fill the Launch Bay, just below. If that happens, it will flood into everything, including the Docking Bay and Mag-Lev shaft. It will take at least 5 hours, to siphon it back out. It may get a little messy up there and down here, if anybody gets caught in a rupture or in the overflow." Ace finished, scanning the faces around him. They had little choice; it was the only chance they had.

"Do it!" Katie said. Ace nodded, and reached for the Comm-link to warn Talbot and Bridger.

Bridger and Talbot were standing outside the door, to the Restricted Area. Having gotten Krieg's message, Talbot was about to impute the code, when his Comm-link sounded.

"Yeah-- That you . . . Ace?" Talbot answered.

_"Yep . . . Time to Rock and Roll, Jack buddy. Hope you guys . . . brought your water-wings." _Ace informed them.

"Funny Ace . . . did you set for a 30 second draw?"

"_You bet . . . It'll be in 15 seconds. Good luck, Gentleman. 15 mark."_

Ace began the countdown. Talbot quickly keyed the code, the door opened, and he and Bridger were in.

_i Song Somebody else's Moon by Collin Raye_


	11. Chapter 10 Checkmate

**Chapter Ten**

"Checkmate"

Kristin Westphalen quickly took in the layout of Bay 6A. Almost immediately upon entering, she and Jake found themselves on a catwalk. When looking over the right rail of the catwalk, one saw a series of tanks, mostly likely for desalinizing sea-water. Over the rail on the left side, one could look down into the Launch Bay A, where they had docked MR-3. There was also, a series of pipes and conduits running above and below them. The catwalk itself was about 6 feet wide, and ended at an Emergency Airlock that was open. Vince Price was just inside signaling to Zellar that all was ready. Kristin then, felt a tug on her sweater, she looked down at Jake, who motioned behind them.

Kristin thought she saw someone but knew it couldn't be Zellar, for he had moved past them upon entering the Bay, and was about 25 feet ahead down the catwalk. She thought she was seeing things, when she realized Jake had seen the movement too. Then Zellar called out.

"Come along, Doctor, we can waste no more time. Mr. Price has the launch ready for us." Zellar proclaimed. "The End is at . . . " he trailed off, staring at something behind Kristin and Jake. Kristin turned to see, what had taken Zellar's attention. It was her turn to stare. There were Bridger and Talbot, standing in the doorway of the Bay. Kristin's heart leaped at the sight of them. Then there was a sound, her mind refused to register. It was the release of a pressure lock and the noise of water rushing in.

"NOOO . . . " Zellar screamed, as he ran back toward Kristin and Jake. Kristin tried to protect Jake but Zellar pushed her aside. She slumped to her knees . . . clinging to the rail of the catwalk, as Zellar grabbed Jake by the shoulders and placed the gun at his head. "Stay back or the boy . . . dies." Zellar threatened to Talbot and Bridger, as they moved forward. They stopped at Zellar's action against Jake and Kristin. "Now tell me . . . what the hell . . . did you do . . . Talbot?" Zellar demanded his cold blue eyes filled with hatred.

"Take it easy . . . Doctor. We're just canceling your insurance policy by flushing water through the life-support conduit, that runs beneath us." Talbot explained taking a step forward.

"Crude but brilliant and too little. Too late . . ." Zellar shouted over the noise of rushing water as he dragged Jake backward toward the airlock. That was when Krieg came out of hiding, coming up from under the catwalk, swinging over the rail, his feet catching Zellar in the side . . . knocking the gun from his hand and Jake from his grasp.

Kristin was just regaining her footing, when Zellar's gun landed a few feet from her on the catwalk. She slowly picked it up.

"Ben . . . pick up Jake and get back-" Kristin yelled at Krieg. Krieg did as he was bid, giving Zellar a push away from him as they struggled. Then he picked up Jake and threw him over his shoulder. He quickly moved past Kristin, giving her a questioning look. "Gooo . . ." she hissed, as she moved toward Zellar, who was crawling down the catwalk.

Krieg set Jake on his feet in front of Bridger and Talbot. Then joined them in watching Kristin, inch toward Zellar.

"What does the Doc think she's doing?" Krieg asked, shouting to make himself heard over the deafening roar of the water.

"Damned, if I know. We gotta get out of here." Talbot shouted back.

"I'll get her . . ." Bridger proclaimed as he started forward. "Krieg! Get Jake to the Launch Bay; everyone else is there. Tell them to get the hell . . . to Hades."

"Right, Cap- Come on, Jake," Krieg yelled, grabbing Jake by the arm. Jake pulled away.

"No! Dad- What about Mom? You gotta help her!" Jake pleaded with Talbot, who looked at odds with himself.

"I will . . . Jake-" Talbot assured Jake, as he caught Bridger's backward glance. "The Captain and I . . . both will. Now go with Krieg, so I don't have to worry about you too. Okay?"

"Okay . . . Dad," Jake conceded. "Come on, Krieg, I'll show you the way . . ." Krieg stared at the boy for a moment, then looked at Bridger and Talbot, and nodded to them.

"Alright . . . lead on, kiddo-" Krieg answered and followed Jake from the Bay on a run.

"Well Bridger-" Talbot asked as he joined Nathan. "What's the plan now?"

"Stop, Kristin from doing what, she will surely regret. However, right it may seem." Bridger supplied sadly.

"Yeah . . . killing Zellar. Let's move-"

Kristin could barely hear herself think, over the roar of the water. _Hadn't it gone on too long? Shouldn't it have been timed in some way? _She wondered absently as she slowly focused her attention on Zellar, who was almost at the Airlock.

"Zellar, I think you've gone far enough-" Kristin shouted at him. Zellar turned to look at her, seeing the gun in her hand, simply raised a eyebrow.

"Why Doctor . . . haven't we played this scene before?" He taunted.

"Shut-up, you bastard, I WILL kill you this time." Kristin shouted at him, her hand wavering ever so slightly, as she came to with a couple of feet of her adversary. It was almost too close for her taste. The same thought echoed through Bridger and Talbot's minds as they both visibly cringed at Kristin's proximity to Zellar.

"Now, my dear Kristin. I know you really don't want to shoot me. Do you?"

Zellar he took a step forward, not toward Kristin but to the Airlock Control, to his left.

"Don't I? Kristin threatened as she motioned with the gun. "Get away from that, Zellar, you're not going anywhere . . . "

"Oh but I am. Ahhh, I see . . . your Knights have teamed up." Zellar announced, as he observed Bridger and Talbot, about 5 feet behind Kristin. "Goodbye, Kristin dear . . . have a nice . . . short . . . life-" Zellar told Kristin, at the same time pressing the control to open the airlock.

"Nooo-" Kristin shouted as she charged forward, toward the control, thinking Zellar was moving away . . . he didn't. He knew his only chance lie in getting the gun back from Kristin. So, he didn't move as Kristin lunged at the control. Kristin realized that but too late, as Zellar made a grab for the gun. They struggled over it as Bridger and Talbot watched helplessly.

Then with only a low creaking sound as warning, the conduit running beside the catwalk ruptured sending a torrent of water over the catwalk, Kristin and Zellar. Bridger and Talbot rushed forward just as there was a gunshot. The water slowed almost immediately and they heard a scream cut through the air.

"Kristin!" Bridger yelled, as he and Talbot came to the spot where she and Zellar had been before the rupture.

"Russ!" Talbot shouted leaning over the rail. "Bridger! She's here . . ." Nathan quickly came to Talbot side as he saw a hand clinging to the edge of the catwalk. Nathan got down on his stomach and grasped Kristin's arm just as she let go . . .

"Jack get my legs . . . I've got her!" Bridger yelled. Talbot threw hurriedly himself across Nathan's legs. "Kristin, honey . . . give me your other hand." Nathan shouted down at her. Kristin looked up at Nathan and realized she still had the gun in her hand. She dropped it and grasped Nathan's hand. Bridger slowly hauled her up, with Talbot's help. Soon they were all laying on the catwalk side by side, catching their breath. Nathan wrapped Kristin in his arms. Talbot watched them for a moment, then he remembered Zellar as he bounded to his feet.

"Zellar!" Talbot yelled, then he saw the airlock pressure seal slide into place. Zellar was abroad his transport. Talbot turned to Nathan and Kristin.

"Zellar's gone . . . he got to the transport." Talbot told them.

"Damn . . . well . . . he won't get far . . . the _**seaQuest**_ will make sure of that." Bridger answered as he helped Kristin her feet. Immediately she slumped against him. Kristin, what . . . God." Nathan started, looking down at her, seeing her hand clutching her side. Nathan pushed her sweater aside, and saw a bright red stain spreading across the whiteness of her shirt, beneath her hand.

"Now, you know why, I prefer to let others handle the weapons. Every time I get my hands on one, I do something stupid. However, getting myself shot . . . tops them all. Whatever you do . . . don't tell . . . Jonathan . . ." Kristin quipped, a weak smile coming to her lips, then she grimaced as Bridger pushed her hand away, and pulled her shirt up to get a better look at the wound. "Ouch . . . watch the bedside manner, doctor. Doctor Bridger . . . now that's a scary thought."

"Well- It's almost as scary as . . . Captain "Fire Torpedoes" Westphalen. You know for doing this to yourself, you seem to have done a very good job." Nathan quipped back at her, yet a serious concern could be heard in his voice. He barely acknowledged Talbot as the commander of Atlantis laid a medkit beside him. Pulling out two pressure bandages and some gauze, he went about binding the wound front and back.

"Gee thanks, Nathan, but shouldn't we be getting . . . the hell out of here." Kristin submitted wincing as Bridger administered to her injuries. From what he could tell . . . it had gone straight through, the exit wound was slightly bigger. However, there was no way of knowing, how much damage had been done on the inside. Then of course . . . he wasn't a Doctor. He gently pulled Kristin's shirt down.

"She's right . . . with that conduit rupturing, we're going to be fighting water all the way to Hades." Talbot told them.

"Alright . . . let's get going." Bridger relented and helped Kristin to her feet. Then with Kristin between them he and Talbot made their way out of Bay 6A.

NKNK

In the Maintenance Bay, everyone looked up at the arrival of Krieg and Jake. Cindy hugged Jake within an inch of his life, then did the same with Krieg as he explained what had gone on in Bay 6A.

"You mean . . . Kristin was holding the gun on Zellar, when you left . . ." Shan said, incredulously. He had not been on the _**seaQuest**_, the when Zellar had been on board before.

"Yeah . . . and it's not the first time either . . . I think she wanted to do it right this time." Krieg told them.

"You mean put Zellar out of our misery permanently." Ortiz volunteered.

"Uh huh"

"What about the Captain and Talbot?" Katie asked. "I mean . . . do you think . . . they'll work together to save Kristin.

"Don't worry about Jack. He loves Russ, no matter what has happened between them before, he'll do whatever . . . he can to help her." Ace informed. "We'd better think about helping ourselves here, the Intakes took water in at a faster rate than expected. So we'd better get to Hades- before we're flooded out. If Jack thinks about it, there is a way to prevent water from flooding the shaft."

"Okay . . . let's move to Hades." Katie ordered. They only had one level to descend, and with both Crocker and Ace injured it would take them a good 15 minutes to do it. But the Captain, Kristin and Jack Talbot, would have 4 levels to traverse. All Katie . . . could hope was that, none of them were hurt. She then tried to contact them on her Comm-link. It was no good, the water had shorted out _**Atlantis**_' Communications, and she knew the Captain and Kristin, didn't have their Comm-Links with them. So she tried her second option, she called the _**seaQuest**_.

On the _**seaQuest**_, Jonathan Ford was pacing . . . again. It had been what seemed like an eternity since they had heard anything from _**Atlantis**_. Their Up-link had been terminated a few minutes after, Katie Hitchcock's last communication with them.

"What the hell is happening over there." Ford said aloud to himself.

"Commander, I have a uplink from _**Atlantis**_ . . . it's Commander Hitchcock." Rachel Timms reported. Causing Ford to stop his pacing . . . and come to her side.

"Put it through." Ford ordered.

_"__**seaQuest**__ . . . this is __**Atlantis**__ . . . Transport carrying Zellar and possible hostage . . . may be leaving . . . momentarily." _Katie informed Ford.

"Commander . . . she's right. Transport leaving Emergency Airlock . . ."

Reported Lt. Gregory Barris, who was Miguel Ortiz's, relief at the Sensor Station.

"Lifesigns . . . " asked Ford.

"No way of knowing . . . it's still within _**Atlantis**_' Defense Perimeter."

"Katie, the transport is leaving now . . . if Zellar has a hostage who would it be?" Ford asked quickly.

"_Kristin! Jonathan, he could very will have Kristin with him. But stop him . . . no matter what . . . Jonathan . . . stop him. Kristin, would want it that way." _Katie implored Ford.

"I understand Katie . . . Zellar won't go anywhere . . . I promise. Contact me when you get back to _Kenzie-West_. I'll have a launch waiting for you. _**seaQuest**_ out." Ford closed the link. He looked at Lt. Gregory Barris at the Sensor Station. "Mr. Barris, I want to know how many people are on that transport. Now . . ."

"Aye sir" Barris acknowledged. As Ford turned toward the Weapons Officer.

"Mr. Abato, flood torpedo tubes 2 and 4 . . . 40% charge . . . target her rudder." Ford ordered.

"Aye sir" Abato also acknowledged, then after a few moments reported. "Weapons . . . set and ready for firing sequence."

"Mr. Barris . . ." Ford prompted.

"She's just leaving the perimeter. There are two persons on board." Barris reported.

"Damn-" Ford muttered, if Kristin was with Zellar. He couldn't think about that, he didn't have the luxury. "Mr. Abato- Fire the torpedoes-"

"Sir . . . they're in the water. They have a lock."

"Sir . . . the transport's over the trench." Barris jumped in . . .

"Dammit-" Ford hissed as they heard two explosions, that were a little close for comfort.

"Two hit's, Commander. Starboard side impact . . . and rudder gone . . . she's out of control and taking on water." reported Abato. Ford shook his head; all they could do is watch helplessly as the transport settled into the trench on a death trek. Zellar and whoever was with him was gone.

Just before Katie followed everyone else into Hades she heard two explosions rock the station. Katie shook her head sadly, Zellar was hopefully was stopped. She prayed he had been . . . alone.

Bridger, Kristin and Talbot moved as quickly as they could back to the Mag-Lev. Talbot had informed them that they could . . . only take it as far as Level 7. The remaining 4 levels, would be traversed on foot, using the ladder running the length of the Mag-Lev shaft. The Mag-Lev car itself . . . being used to keep water from flooding, the shaft too quickly when it ran out of places to go.

At Level 7, Talbot jammed the door to the MagLev closed . . . then got down on the floor and opened the escape hatch in the floor. Bridger seemed a little puzzled . . . normally; hatch such as this was in the ceiling. Talbot quickly explained that the floor hatch was because of Hades. Bridger realized it made a kind of distorted sense. Then he gazed at Kristin, who was leaning heavily against him, shaking like leaf.

"Kristin," Nathan said softly to her. She looked up at him and nodded, pushing herself away from Bridger to stand on her own.

I'm okay . . . just freezing." Kristin told Bridger as she pushed damp hair out of her face, and pulled her sweater tighter around her. Nathan watched her concern creasing his face, he could see she was going into shock, he'd have to watch her closely. He wished . . . they had a blanket or something to dry her off . . . a little. The wet clothes weren't doing her much good. Finally, he nodded to Talbot; it was time to go on.

Talbot went through the hatch first, Bridger handed Kristin down to him and then he followed. They had only gone few feet down the shaft with Talbot in the lead followed by Kristin, then Nathan, when two shockwaves rocked the Station. Bridger swiftly moved down to Kristin, bracing himself against her as she clung to the ladder, to prevent her from falling.

"What the hell was that?" Talbot asked, looking up at Nathan and Kristin.

"Torpedoes . . . probably the _**seaQuest**_ firing on Zellar." Nathan told him.

"Yeah . . . well, I hope . . . they got him. Because the explosions didn't do us much good." Talbot said, disgust in his voice.

"What you mean, Talbot?" Nathan asked, his voice holding an angry edge.

"Our little jury-rig with the Mag-Lev can't handle that kind of stress. Odds are . . . we're gonna get wet here any minute."

NKNK

_**Atlantis**__ Station  
__Sub-Level H-Hades  
__Mag-Lev Access_

Cindy Mackenzie and Ben Krieg were standing at the bottom of the MagLev shaft. Both were looking upward trying to get a glimpse of Bridger, Kristin and Talbot. Cindy was beginning to like this man, who had risked his life for her brother and mother. She remembered seeing him before onboard, when she was on the _**seaQuest**_. He didn't impress her too much then. Now she realized all the quips and wild schemes were just his way, there was really no reason to be so serious all the time, even when faced with life or death situations.

Ben was giving Cindy the once over as well. For a long time, he thought she was like her mother, quick to judge . . . until she really got to know a person. For him and Kristin, it had taken them a long time to understand one another and now . . . they were friends. He hoped, he and Cindy could be friends as well and maybe more . . . who knows. Then Cindy nudged him and pointed upward. Krieg looked up and could see three forms . . . coming toward them. He also felt something else drops of water . . . big ones.

Talbot looked up as they paused for a moment to allow Kristin to rest. Talbot could see she didn't have much left in her, for Bridger was now almost completely supporting her as she clung tightly to the ladder. Talbot gazed up and felt something his cheek. He leaned back from the ladder and held a hand outstretched. He felt it again on his forearm . . . water . . . and more by the minute. They still had a level and a half to go.

Bridger had felt it too, drops of water on his back. He looked down at Talbot, who motioned to him, they needed to hurry.

"Kristin, we need to move." Nathan whispered in her ear.

"I can't . . . too tired . . ." Kristin said weakly, shaking her head.

"Kristin, the water is coming. I'm taking all your weight, all you have to do is slip your feet off the rungs and move your hands down a couple. Then I'll move down a couple . . . okay. But try not to let go completely. I still need your help." Nathan explained to her softly.

"Okay- I'll try . . ." Kristin replied and did as Bridger bid. As long as her strength held out, they would make it. Talbot watched them from below and nodded in approval. But the water was coming faster, it had gone from a few drops to a fast trickle. They had a entire level to go.

Ben Krieg had Cindy go get, William Shan, Miguel Ortiz and Tim O'Neill. From what he could tell, Bridger and Talbot had their hands full with Kristin, who appeared to be hurt; they would need some help. The four men from the _**seaQuest**_ began to climb back up the shaft. The water coming faster, now.

In mid-descent between rungs, Jack Talbot was startled by a hand on his ankle. He looked down and met the dark eyes of Shan, who was followed by O'Neill, Ortiz and Krieg. He reached a hand up.

Concentrating, on the task at hand, Nathan Bridger nearly lost his grip when felt something grab his foot. At the same time Kristin's strength gave out. He pressed himself to the ladder, while holding Kristin around the waist. Bridger looked down at Talbot, then past him to the members of his crew- his wonderful crew.

"Kristin, honey . . . the Cavalry has arrived." Nathan whispered tenderly to her. She moaned softly, in answer. "I'm going to hand you down to Jack, then he will hand you to Chief Shan and so on . . . Kris . . . help us if you can." Kristin rested her head against the rung in front of her for a moment then nodded. Bridger climbed down a couple of rungs, until he was almost on top of Talbot. Then he slowly eased Kristin down to him. Talbot grabbed her feet, setting them securely on a rung in front of him.

"Hey . . . Russ . . . fancy meeting you here." Talbot whispered to Kristin, as she was dropped gently by Nathan into his arms, so that- it was he, who now fully supported her weight. Jack gazed at her for a moment, taking in the elegant sweep of her neck, and classic bone structure of her face. He brushed his cheek against her hair, inhaling the fragrance, even wet, he remembered so well. Then carefully . . . passed her down to waiting arms. "Be careful she has a gunshot wound in her side." Talbot told Shan as he handed Kristin off to him.

"Geez. Alright got her . . ." Shan acknowledged as he accepted Kristin from Talbot. Wrapping his arm around her legs, he made sure he had her feet were solidly planted on the ladder before, telling Talbot to let go of her arms. This process was repeated, Shan to O'Neill, O'Neill to Ortiz, Ortiz to Krieg.

When Krieg accepted Kristin from Ortiz, he was only two rungs from the bottom the ladder. He easily jumped the distance with Kristin cradled in his arms. He was soon followed by the others, and finally Talbot and Bridger. The water coming down the shaft was now a full blown cascade.

"We have to close off the entrance, or it's going to flood all of Hades." Talbot yelled as they followed . . . Krieg through to the Mag-Lev car, that would take them through Hades to _Kenzie-West_.

"I take it . . . it has to be done manually." Bridger shouted back.

"Yep . . . "

"Then let's do it . . ." Bridger proclaimed motioning to Shan, Ortiz and O'Neill. The water swirling around their legs was knee deep by now. Krieg deposited Kristin in a seat beside Cindy on the MagLev and then went back to help with the pressure door. With his little extra push . . . they got it closed and sealed. They were safe but god only knew, if they would ever be able to get into _**Atlantis**_ again.

"Mom . . . can you hear me?" Cindy whispered to Kristin as soon as Krieg had put her down. It was then, that she noticed the blood on Kristin's shirt. " Oh god . . . Mom, what happened." Kristin's eye lids fluttered, and opened.

"Cinny . . . where's Jake? Did Ben-" Kristin began.

"Jake's fine . . . Momma. He's right here." Cindy assured Kristin as Jake came to stand beside her.

"It's okay, Mom. We're all fine. Me, Cindy, Dad, Ace . . . everybody. Now you have to be okay, too. You can't leave us . . . again. Please be alright." Jake pleaded. Kristin managed a weak smile for her son.

"Okay . . . baby. I promise, I will never leave you again. Not if . . . I can help it. Alright." Kristin promised. "Now do me a favor . . . and go see if you can find me a blanket. I'm freezing." She gave him a quick hug and let him go. Then looked up to find herself lost in Nathan's deep blue eyes.

"Mom . . . what's happened? Captain . . ." Cindy asked, looking from Kristin to Bridger to Kristin, again. Fear creeping into her voice. As she watched Kristin, break eye contact with Bridger and close her eyes again.

"I'm sorry, I-" Kristin whispered, shaking her head. Nathan grasped her hand, and continued.

"She was in a struggle with Zellar over the gun. At the same time, they were caught in a rupture, that brought a wall of water over them. The gun went off . . . Zellar escaped. Kristin went over the rail of the catwalk, with a gunshot wound to her side. Jack and I got to her before she fell . . . and we made our way here." Bridger informed them all, hitting on all the high points. Talbot walked up at that moment.

"Ace says we're ready to roll." Talbot informed them, looking at Kristin for a moment, then continued. "So whenever . . . everyone is set. We can get the hell out of here."

"Alright . . . let's make sure everyone is here." Bridger said, as he scanned the faces in the MagLev, there were two missing . . . Lucas and Jake. "Damn . . . where did those two go? Lucas!" Bridger called out the MagLev door. Talbot joined him.

"Jake . . . dammit . . . where are you?" Talbot yelled, frustration could be heard in his voice.

"Dad . . . I'm here." Jake shouted back, as he came running from the direction of _Kenzie-West_. Lucas was right on his heels.

"Lucas . . . what do you think you're doing?" Bridger chided him.

"Sorry Captain . . . we were just checking things out and looking a blanket or something for the Doc. We couldn't find anything but we didn't mean to hold things up." Lucas explained. Bridger looked at the two boys, and shook his head.

"Okay . . . get aboard. Ace, get this thing moving."

"Aye, aye, Captain. Ah . . . Jack, I could, um . . . use a hand up here." Ace requested, without looking at Talbot.

"Sure, Ace, sure-" Talbot answered. "Jake you stay . . . close to Cindy and your Mother. Okay." Talbot told the boy, steering him forward by the shoulders.

"Sure . . . Dad." Jake answered, wiggling in to sit beside Kristin. Bridger sat down next to Crocker in the seat just behind Kristin and Cindy. Lucas and Krieg were across the aisle from them. Katie, Shan, O'Neill and Ortiz took the seats just ahead of Kristin, Cindy and Jake.

Bridger felt the MagLev began to move. Ace had estimated it would take them about 20 minutes to get to _Kenzie-West_. Nathan leaned back in his seat, his eyes on Kristin and Jake. _Well, at least something good has come out of all this,_ he thought._ Kristin has her son back. Now maybe, Kristin and I can- _He felt a nudge on his arm.

"Hey Cap . . . what ya thinkin' about?" Manilow Crocker asked him with a twinkle in his eye, and grin on his face.

"Nothing much, Gator-" Bridger answered, returning Crocker's grin. "How's the arm?"

"Only hurts when I laugh." Crocker retorted jauntily.

"Yeah . . . I bet-" Bridger replied, "It's been a hell of a tour . . . hasn't it, Gator."

"I'll say . . . Cap. But the best, I've ever been on."

"I'll go along with that . . ." Bridger concurred, leaning back in his seat again. He slowly . . . surveyed the rest of his crew, through hooded eyes. There were Lucas and Krieg arguing over something, again. Shan and Ortiz were just seating there watching them, with puzzled looks on their faces. O'Neill was working with his Com-Pac and Katie was talking in whispers to Cindy. Ace and Talbot were doing the same. His gaze finally, came to rest on Kristin and Jake, they were very quiet . . . perhaps . . . too quiet. Bridger leaned forward to see what was going on, a tender smile spread across his face as he took in the sight before him.

Kristin was settled back in her seat, Jake had his head resting in her lap. He was sound asleep, with Kristin gently stroking his hair. She looked up, when she felt Nathan's hand on her shoulder, she gave him a tired but sweet smile, and laid her head back against him as he gently massaged her neck and shoulders. Intermittently . . . running his fingers through her hair to smooth out the tangles.

"How are you going?" Bridger asked in a low voice.

"Mmmm . . . alright" Kristin answered in the same low voice. "Please don't stop."

"Stop what?" Bridger asked a little puzzled, then he got it. "Oh, you mean the massage."

Of course . . . what did you think, I meant?" Kristin chastened softly; a low chuckle escaping her that ended in a groan. A sound that caused Cindy and Katie to look in their direction.

"Uh oh . . . don't look now but we've been caught in the act." Bridger whispered in her ear.

"So I noticed . . . but I'm too tired and hurt too much to care at the moment." Kristin replied as she closed her eyes.

"I know, we'll have you fixed up soon." Bridger answered as he continued to tenderly stroke his thumbs along the muscle, that went from her neck to her shoulder. She was still so tense . . . which was not really surprising since she was suffering from a gunshot wound and the effects of a active toxin. Then Bridger felt the MagLev slow and come to a halt. Soon . . . all of this would be at a end.


	12. Chapter 11 Game, Set and Match

**Chapter Eleven**

"Game, set and match"

Kenzie-West Seabase

One by one, the young, the injured, the tired, and the tattered from _**Atlantis**_, slowly climbed up the ladder that led out of the sanctuary of Hades to _Kenzie-West._

Katie Hitchcock was the first one through the hatch into the _Kenzie-West's l_aunch bay. O'Neill, Crocker, Ace, Lucas, Krieg, and Cindy followed her. Talbot was next, carrying a sleep groggy, Jake. After them, came Bridger with Kristin helped by Ortiz and Shan. Amazingly, Kristin was standing, although supported by Bridger. Everyone just stood there for a long moment, seemingly at odds with what they should be doing next. Bridger seeing this, did what he did best . . . he took command.

"Alright . . . first things first. Commander Hitchcock, take whomever you need and get this place, completely up and running. Then have Mr. O'Neill contact the _**seaQuest**_, tell Ford we have injured and need a Med-Team, make sure Doctor Levin is with them. Then get with Lucas, I want complete access to _Kenzie-West_'s Computer and Jacob Westphalen's journal." Bridger paused for a moment to cast a look at Kristin, who nodded, then he continued. "Okay . . . let's get up a level or two and find some blankets, and maybe some coffee, to warm us up." Bridger said, as he then watched everyone to do as he bid. Talbot nodded to him as he carried Jake up the flight of stairs, that led to the next level. Finally, Bridger looked down at Kristin; he could feel her trembling against him. "Hey, you still with me?" He asked her gently.

"Whereth thou goest . . . I will go." Kristin quoted and added, "I don't seem to have a choice in the matter."

"Do you want one?" Bridger whispered to her. Tilting her chin up, to gaze her beautiful sable eyes. He slowly brought his lips down on hers in a sweet kiss. Kristin felt her knees go weak and she started in sag in Nathan arms. "Whoa . . . easy, I didn't know . . . I had that kind of effect on you." Nathan told her as he swept her up in his arms.

"Neither did I . . . must be symptomatic." Kristin whispered as Nathan carried up the stairs to next level that contained labs and living quarters. Bridger entered the first empty room they came to and deposited her on the bed. He grabbed the blanket from the end of bed, shook it out and wrapped it around Kristin shoulders. "Thank you-" Kristin murmured, realizing she was in worse shape than she had thought, as she leaned back against the pillows, with a deep sigh.

Bridger watched the woman he had begun to love with growing concern. _Levin had better get here soon, _he thought sitting down on the edge of the bed. A few moments later, he felt the gentle rumble of generators coming on-line and could feel air begin to circulate and the lights come up, they were in business. Then Bridger heard a hesitant knock on the door, he turned and saw Jack Talbot standing there.

"How is she?" Talbot asked, taking a few steps into the room.

"She's . . . doing as well as could be expected." Kristin answered for herself. "Nathan, could we have a few minutes? Jack and I need to talk." Kristin asked Bridger giving him a brief smile." It's okay, I'll be fine . . ."

"Alright, I'll go check on everyone's progress." Bridger relented, taking her hand for a moment, squeezing it gently then letting go. As he closed the door behind him, Bridger shot a look of warning at Talbot.

Bridger stood outside of the room for a long moment. He really didn't care for leaving Kristin alone with Talbot but he understood. He walked down the hall to the stairs and went up to the next level it contained Operations and Communications. Bridger found Hitchcock just signing off with the _**seaQuest**_, as he approached. Katie turned to him.

"Captain, Commander Ford reports MR-6, is on its way with requested personal." Katie told him.

"Very good . . . Commander, when it arrives, you, Shan, Lt.'s Ortiz and Krieg, along with Ace Hamilton and Crocker will return with it to the _**seaQuest**_. Send another Launch, back for the rest of us." Bridger ordered.

"Aye sir . . ." Katie acknowledged, then asked. "How is Doctor Westphalen?"

"I don't really know, Commander. I don't know." Bridger replied absently, as he walked over to where O'Neill and Lucas were working with the computer. Leaving Katie to stare bewilderedly after him. "Any luck, Gentleman."

"About the same as before, Captain." O'Neill replied. "We can access everything but Jacob Westphalen's journal. We need the Doc for voice access identification."

"Yeah, it's a pretty sophisticated program for being twenty years old." Lucas added. "The Doc's still hanging in there, right?"

"For the time being . . . but I don't know how long she can keep going."

Bridger answered, his face holding a look of sadness mixed with hurt. O'Neill and Lucas exchanged glances, as Bridger just walked away.

Jack Talbot stood at the foot of the bed staring at the wall above Kristin for the longest time. Hurting much more than she had admitted to anybody, Kristin finally got tired of waiting.

"Jack, either, sit down or get out! I'm not in the mood for this." Kristin told him. Talbot hesitated for a moment, then sat on the end of the bed.

"Russ, I- Dammit!" Talbot exclaimed as he jumped to his feet again and began pacing.

"Jack, what is it? What do you want to say?" Kristin demanded.

"Ah hell . . . Russ. What can I say? I'm sorry! That doesn't seem to cut it." Talbot told her. He stopped pacing and turned, absently running his fingers through his hair as he faced her. "I can't give you back, the years you lost with Jake. I can't expect you to forget the pain I caused you. Much less, hope that you can forgive me. I guess, I just wanted you to know, that what I did, however wrong it may have been, I did because . . . I love you."

"Because . . . you love me!" Kristin repeated aghast, as she struggled to her feet. Talbot took a step toward her but she waved him away. Kristin walked unsteadily to within a few feet of Talbot; she placed one hand on the back of a chair, which was between them, while she clutched her side with her other hand. Then she raised furious brown eyes to meet muted gray ones.

"Jack . . . I don't believe you. How can you say that to me? After what you've done to this family in the past 10 years."

"Russ, please . . . I do love you. I never stopped!" Talbot pleaded with her.

"No . . . you gave up that right. When you decided to fake your death and Jake's. Don't you realize the hell you put me through and Cindy, not to mention Ace . . . and especially Jake? You took him from me . . . his Mother. You made him believe that I was the one who died . . ." Kristin paused, tears choking off what she trying to say. She turned away for him, shaking so hard with anger and hurt, that she had to sit down. Talbot watched her he didn't blame her for what she was saying . . . he deserved it. Kristin took a slow deep breath to compose herself, and then she looked up at Talbot again. "Jack, I may never be able to forgive you for what you did . . . but I suppose, I understand it in some way." Kristin said slowly.

"Russ . . . that's all I-" Talbot began, as he knelt down beside the chair Kristin was seated in.

"No . . . for once, let me finish. I understand that you did what you felt, you had to do. That at the time you thought it was the only option open to you." Kristin continued as Talbot nodded in agreement at her assessment. "But . . . I believe, that had you come to me, we could have figured out a better way."

"Okay, maybe your right. But please know that at the time, it was the only thing, I could do. I couldn't run the risk of loosing both of you; I had to make a choice. To continue as we were, and have one of my enemies kill you and Jake and possibly Cindy, too. Or, to make the break . . . fake my death and Jake's . . . thus eliminating the reason for killing you or Cindy. I just couldn't bear the thought of loosing all of you." Talbot finished tears were running down his face. Kristin gingerly reached out her hand . . . her fingertips lightly brushing his cheek. Talbot grasped her hand and held it there for a moment before Kristin pulled it away.

"Jack, as long as we have Jake. You'll never be rid of me." Kristin told him. Her voice held a tinge of warning.

"I think . . . I can go along with that. Jake needs his mother and I won't stand in the way if you want to have him with you." Talbot told her.

"I would like nothing more . . . but Jake needs you as well. We'll work something out, but right now I-" Kristin's voice faltered. Talbot watched her eyes close and then she slumped forward into his arms.

"God . . . Russ-" Talbot exclaimed as he lifted her out of the chair and lay her back on the bed and looked down to see his own shirt covered with blood. Her movements must have caused the bullet wound to start bleeding again. He had to get help but he didn't want to leave her alone. At that moment, there was a knock on the door, it opened to reveal Cindy and Jake. "Cindy, thank god . . ."

"Jack, we just wanted . . . Mom!" Cindy cried seeing the blood on Talbot's shirt and Kristin, lifeless on the bed.

"Momma . . ." Jake echoed, as he ducked around Talbot, to throw his arms around Kristin. "Momma . . . please." Jake begged as he shook her by the arm. "Dad, why won't she wake up?"

"She's hurt, Jake, you stay here with Cindy. I'll go get help. Be strong for your mother, Jake. She needs you." Talbot told his son, patting him on the shoulder, then throwing a nod at Cindy, raced from the room.

Nathan Bridger stood next to the _Kenzie-West_ Launch Bay docking hatch waiting for the occupants of MR-6, to disembark. Beside him were Katie Hitchcock, Ben Krieg, William Shan and Miguel Ortiz were supporting Manilow Crocker and Ace Hamilton. Bridger caught Crocker eyeing him critically, and when he looked down, he realized . . . why. He still had Kristin's blood on his shirt which was still damp from the trip to Hades, giving Crocker a nod . . . he then turned back to the hatch . . . tactfully . . . avoiding the gazes of the others. To Bridger's surprise the first person through the hatch was Jonathan Ford, followed by Joshua Levin, the Med-Team, and two unfamiliar faces.

"Commander, what are you doing here? Who's running my boat?" Bridger asked, trying to keep from his face, the smile that threatened to break out, by keeping his voice commanding and gruff. But failed when Ford came forward.

"Well . . . sir, I couldn't let you continue to have all the fun." Ford answered holding out his hand with a grin. Which Bridger accepted with a grin of his own. Then his grin faded as he asked Ford about Zellar.

"Sorry Captain . . . the transport was hit with two torpedoes. She went in the trench. According to WSKRS, she's sitting at about 11,500ft . . . on a ledge." Ford informed him.

"Alright . . . Commander Hitchcock send down a salvage team to bring up Zellar. I want to make sure we're finished with him." Bridger ordered Katie, who gave him a curt nod of acknowledgment. Bridger turned to greet Joshua Levin, then watched him and the Med-Team treat a protesting Ace and Crocker. Despite their own injuries, they didn't want to leave, until they were certain Kristin was going to be all right. Bridger understood this but after a bit more arguing, the two men grudgingly followed Katie, Ortiz, Shan, Krieg, and Med-Team as they boarded MR-6 and made for the _**seaQuest**_. Then Ford introduced him to the two strangers. "Captain Nathan Bridger . . . this is Lt. Commander Samuel Buchanan, _**Atlantis**_ Station's Chief of Security.

"Captain Bridger, . . . it's a real pleasure. You got one fine ship and crew there." Buchanan pumped Nathan's hand heartily.

"Thank you, Commander Buchanan." Nathan replied with pride, in his voice.

"Captain, Doctor Marina Andross, Chief Medical Officer, _**Atlantis**_." Ford continued.

"Doctor . . . " Nathan acknowledged her with a nod, as Levin came up to them. "Well, Doctor Levin . . ."

"Crocker and Hamilton will be fine, they're stubborn enough to pull through if we can keep them in Med-Bay. Doctor Andross' has asked to help figure out why Doctor Westphalen is reacting the way she is to the toxin Zellar infused her with. I like to see her soon as possible." Levin responded, as he saw a frown crease Bridger's brow. "Is there something else . . . Captain?"

"I'm afraid so, Joshua . . . you see Kristin, is one of the injured. She's been shot." Bridger told him, Joshua Levin just shook his head and exchanged glances with Andross.

"We'd better get to her before- " Levin began but was halted by Jack Talbot, as he came racing down the stairs to the Launch Bay, three steps at a time.

"Bridger, its Russ. Is the Doctor-" Talbot stopped when he saw Marina Andross standing next to Nathan.

"Marina, thank god . . ." Talbot said as he went to her, sweeping her in his embrace.

"Jack, calm down. Russ? You mean your ex-wife . . . she's here?" Andross asked, trying to figure out what was going, as she pushed herself back from Talbot, only to be interrupted by Bridger.

"Talbot, what the hell happened?" Bridger demanded spinning Talbot around to face him, then seeing the blood on the other man's shirt. "Dammit, Talbot . . . if you . . . Kristin, " Bridger started then realizing it wasn't worth the time, pushed Talbot away from him and made for the stairs, with Levin and Ford on his heels. Talbot, Marina, and Buchanan followed a few steps behind them.

Lucas Wolenczak was exploring what there was of _Kenzie-West_ Seabase. He had just come out of the Science Bay, when he was mowed down flat by Nathan and stepped over by Levin.

"Captain . . . Jeez. What . . . Doc-" Lucas exclaimed, as Nathan and Levin didn't even take any notice of Lucas, sprawled out on the floor. It was Jonathan Ford, who helped him to his feet. Just as Talbot and Marina passed by without a glance.

"It's Kristin . . ." Was all Ford said to Lucas. Lucas nodded gravely and sat down on the stairs, leading to Operations and Communications to wait for word. O'Neill, Buchanan, and Ford, who alternated sitting and pacing, soon joined Lucas.

Bridger burst into Kristin's room first and was stunned to find Cindy and Jake sitting beside Kristin talking to her. Cindy looked up and motioned Bridger inside.

"She's in and out . . . but she knows we're here." Cindy explained as Bridger came to stand beside her. Kristin's eyelids fluttered and opened.

"Nathan . . ." Kristin said weakly.

"Shhh . . . Kristin, Joshua's here. He's going to take care of you. So just rest . . . okay." Nathan told her softly, motioning Levin forward and Marina followed. Talbot stayed in the doorway.

"M'kay . . ." she replied closing her eyes, again.

"Come on Jake . . . Marina and Doctor Levin will help Mom . . . let's wait outside." Cindy said gently to Jake.

"But Cindy . . . why can't I stay . . . please?" Jake pleaded.

"Jake . . . Cindy's right. We need to give your mom some breathing room." Talbot told Jake. Finally, Jake relented and allowed Talbot and Cindy to lead him out of the room.

Bridger watched Talbot look at him then cast a look in Kristin's direction before closing the door behind him. Bridger leaned against the door and watched Levin and Andross, start to work on Kristin.

Marina gently removed Kristin's sweater and carefully pulled her shirt up and off, to reveal Nathan's bandaging job just below a lacy cream–colored bra. Obviously, treatment of the injury outweighed concern about modesty. They eased her into a sitting position, to get a better look. Levin motioned to Bridger, who came over.

"Well Captain as long as your here, you might as well earn your keep." Levin told Bridger, who nodded his understanding; he climbed on to the bunk behind Kristin, to help support her. Holding her as gently as he could, Bridger placed one hand against her uninjured side and the other on her opposite shoulder. All the while he was trying not to notice the molded swells of flesh that were directly in his line of vision as Kristin dropped her head sideways to rest against his chest. When she was set, Levin carefully started to remove the blood soaked strips of gauze. "So . . . who did the bandages?" Levin asked off-handily.

"Doctor . . . Bridger . . ." Kristin whispered, a smile playing on her lips. Bridger felt her stiffen, her hands squeezing his arms as that smile turned to a grimace when Levin removed the last strip along with the two pressure bandages.

"Oh . . . well . . . it was the best thing you could have done, Captain. It slowed the bleeding." Levin replied as he worked. He cleaned the wound and bandaged it, again. The bullet had indeed . . . passed through and though the exit wound was larger in the entrance, there didn't seem to be any damage to the internal organs. Another couple of inches one way, the bullet would have missed her and the other way, well, and Levin didn't want to think about that. "Well Kristin, you're lucky . . . there's no internal injuries and I don't think you'll need a transfusion. The blood loss, though great, is not life threatening. That is unless, you do something to open the wound again. Rest is the best thing for you." Levin explained.

"What about the toxin, is this going to have any effect on that?" Bridger asked and watched as Levin looked to Andross to Kristin then back at him.

"Well . . . of course, I can't be certain but it's possible the toxin, will have the same reaction to this injury as it did to the last one, she sustained." Levin started.

"Meaning what, exactly?" Bridger asked.

"Meaning . . . the toxin will be beaten back. What we need is find out is why this is happening and beat the toxin down permanently."

"My father's . . . journals . . ." Kristin put in weakly as she gratefully accepted the blanket, Nathan placed around her shoulders. "He must have . . . had something to do this reaction, I've been having or knows why . . ."

"You may be right, Kristin. But what if . . . " Nathan started, Kristin cut him off.

"No . . . Nathan, it has to be in the journals. Don't you see why else would he hide his notes so well and make it so only I can access them. If not . . . if the answer is not there . . . well, I guess . . . I'll just have to become a little more accident prone." Kristin said, a note of determination in her voice and a pleading look in her eyes.

Bridger nodded slowly and meet Levin's gaze evenly.

"Well Doctor, what do you say?" Bridger asked him finally.

"I say . . . let's get at it. If it doesn't have, the information we're looking for, it may have something that could help us find the answer." Levin agreed.

"Thank you . . . Joshua, now if someone will find me a different shirt and help get cleaned up a little. So I can face my public . . . with dignity." Kristin expressed. "Then Joshua, I'll get some rest. I promise. No arguments, alright."

"Alright . . . " Joshua conceded, not that he had much choice in the matter.

"Okay then, I'll go find you a new wardrobe." Bridger told Kristin, patting her shoulder, as he got up off the bed. "I'll send Cindy in to help you."

""I'll stay and help, too." Andross volunteered.

"Alright . . . Doctor Levin would you join me?" Bridger asked as he opened door. Levin nodded and followed him out.

Outside Kristin's room, Bridger and Levin found everyone else sitting on the stairs, leading to Operations/Communications. When they saw the duo, they all started to talk at once. Then a shrill whistle from Lucas silenced them.

"Thank you, Lucas. Now, first let me tell you, that Kristin is doing all right considering the shape she's in. How long she stays that way, depends on if we can defeat this toxin." Bridger explained. "Cindy, if you'd go in and lend a hand, your mother would appreciate it?" He turned to the others, "Gentleman, I need someone to lend a shirt to the cause." Bridger said, as his eyes roamed over the group. He was out of it with Kristin's blood staining the front of his shirt, so was Talbot. Jake was too small and everyone else was wearing jumpsuits . . . accept for Lucas. He was wearing three shirts . . . a turtleneck over that a sweatshirt and finally, his Florida Marlins baseball jersey. Lucas sensed the captain's scrutiny and removed the jersey.

"Here ya go, Captain. Tell the Doc, it's with my compliments." Lucas said handing the jersey to Bridger. Which he in turn handed to Cindy, she took it and disappeared into Kristin's room.

Twenty minutes later, Kristin emerged from her room walking on her own two feet, though supported on either side by Cindy and Marina Andross. Bridger had to admit, other then the fact . . . Kristin looked like she could use a week's rest, the women had done wonders. At a glance you could never tell, that she had been shot. Lucas' jersey . . . though slightly oversized, coming down to just above her knees . . . looked perfect on her. They had combed her hair, and used what looked like a piece of material as a headband to secure it back from her face. Even with no makeup . . . the transformation was startling.

Bridger and Ford came forward, to relieve Cindy and Marina. Kristin greeted Ford with a smile.

"Good to see, you could make it for the final leg, Commander." Kristin told Ford, her aristocratic voice sounding strong, belaying nothing.

"You too, Doctor," Ford replied, returning her smile.

"Ready, for this?" Bridger asked.

"Oh yes, more than ready." Kristin answered allowing Bridger and Ford to lead her to Operations. As they moved along, Kristin had flashes, memories of the last time she was at _Kenzie-West_. Kristin could almost swear that if she closed her eyes she could see her Father and Alex, standing there as if twenty years had never passed. She could visualize . . . Alex overseeing, the construction of Hades . . . and the first stages of _**Atlantis**_. Her father at his workstation head bent in concentration. She could also hear their voices calling to her. A cold chill passed over Kristin, causing her to shiver. Bridger cast a look at her.

"I'm fine, Nathan" Kristin assured him. "It's just memories of Daddy and Alex."

"I understand . . ." Bridger replied squeezing her hand in reassurance. When they reached, Jacob Westphalen's work station; Kristin paused before sitting down as a particular image flashed in her mind. That of her father sitting there day after day . . . night after night working on something. Kristin ran a hand over the computer console, then finally, permitted Nathan to ease her in to the chair.

Everyone gathered around Kristin, Bridger and Levin . . . stood shoulder to shoulder just behind her, Lucas and O'Neill were to her right . . . Marina and Talbot to her left. In front of Kristin, on the other side of the workstation, Cindy, Jake, Ford and Buchanan sat on the conference table, all were watching and waiting. O'Neill and Lucas had the computer all set up, all Kristin needed to do was key the code . . . then activate with voice recognition, the encoded data. Kristin took a deep breath and racked her brain for the right code.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Kristin said as she punched in the code. It was something, her father had said in response to a question, she had asked him when she was seven. Before she pressed the enter key, Bridger read the phrase aloud.

"DNA does not stand for 'Dinner Not Arranged, Krissy," Bridger repeated, and then added, "Your father must have had great patience, Kristin."

"More than I realized at that time. Though it always seemed that, Daddy was forever, working on some important experiment. Whenever I came to see him, which wasn't very often because Mother had told me never to disturb my father when he was working. He would set me on his knee . . . and carefully explain to me, what he was doing and answer any question I had no better how childish. And as I grow older, this phrase became our little 'in joke'. As a child I adored and worshipped him as an adult . . . I loved and respected him." Kristin paused, a wave of nostalgia overtaking her. Then with just bit of hesitation, she stabbed the enter key.

For a long moment, nothing seemed to be happening. Then from the speaker next to the computer monitor, came a . . . oh so British . . . voice . . . that reminded Bridger of the man who played, John Steed, on the old TV series, 'The Avengers', he had watched when he was a kid. The voice said, _"Code sequence complete. Need vocal response to verify identity then password. Please begin now-"_

"Recognize . . . Kristin Alanna Westphalen Mackenzie. Password . . . Persephone." Kristin intoned and waited, fingernails tapping rhythmically on the console.

"_Identity—Verified-. Accessing Journal and Notes of Doctor Jacob James Westphalen."_ There as a slight pause, then Jacob Westphalen's voice came through so clearly to the assembled group it was as though he were standing next to them. _"Hello Krissy-."_

"Hello Daddy . . ." Kristin whispered, although she knew, he couldn't hear her. Bridger placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort and Kristin laid her cheek against it. Together, they listened to Jacob Westphalen explain his final triumph.

_"My dearest one, as I record this message, you have only been gone from Kenzie-West for a few hours. I could not bring myself to tell you in person . . . that I 'm dying. As I speak . . . one of my own experiments is cutting short my life, and there is nothing . . . that I can do to stop it. Not even the Westphalen, highly active immune system will help me. That is to say, that one out of every generation of Westphalens, always going from Mother to Son to Granddaughter to great-grandson, has an enhanced gene, that allows the carrier to have great healing ability. In the event of viral, bacterial or fungal infection, the carrier of this gene is given an edge over the average person. The one drawback being . . . that the gene is mostly dormant or recessive and needs stimuli to be put into action. Unfortunately, that means a trauma of some sort is needed to rally new cell growth to combat the invader._

_Now, dear daughter, you're no doubt wondering why this is not helping me. Well, that is because my affliction is bio-chemical and artificial, made by man. My error being . . . I didn't account for that fact. The only way, that I've found to beat a bio-toxic infection is to reinfuse the victim with a serum made from untainted cells or DNA. The cells need to be taken from them before the original infusion of toxin. To put it simply . . . call fresh troops into combat. As I said, I didn't consider this before I was accidentally infused with the toxin I was working with at the time. That is my legacy . . . foolhardiness._

_For you, Kristin, Alexander . . . and my beautiful granddaughter, I have taken steps to prevent this. If you remember upon your arrivals and departures from Kenzie-West . . . blood samples were taken to be sure that you were not accidentally carrying something lethal, in or out. I have stored those samples here in the form of a serum that can be used upon infusion if need be. With luck, they have remained untainted. If ever you have a need of them . . . and I hope to god you don't . . . they will give you life again._

_So, did I discover . . . you ask . . . what I had searched to find for so very long? A quote, 'Universal Anti-toxin'. I would have to say no and . . . yes. No, because precautions are common sense not universal . . . and yes, because if one looks toward the future and sees the possibilities and prepares for them . . . millions could be saved._

_Forgive me, dearest Krissy, I'm just a old fool, who . . . when his life was nearing it's end, sought to right wrongs and mend fences. So, please, when you see your brother . . . please tell him, that even though he chose to follow his own path, instead of the one I had chosen for him . . . I was always as proud of him as I am of you._

_May your life be one of happiness and peace. I am as I have always been . . . your loving father."_

The room was silent as the voice of Jacob Westphalen faded. Kristin sat there tears coursing down her cheeks. "Oh Daddy . . . I never thought of you as an old man or as a fool. I loved you. I always will. Thank you for my life, goodbye . . . Daddy-" Kristin whispered as she let out a long uneven breath and looked at the faces around her. Everyone was having a reaction similar to hers. Even Talbot, Bridger, Buchanan, Ford, O'Neill, Levin, and Lucas, were making like . . . they had something in their eyes. Cindy and Marina were wiping their eyes and Jake . . . well Jake . . . just looked puzzled . . . not really knowing what to make of everyone.

"Joshua . . ." Kristin turned to Levin. The sound of her voice was startling to the others.

"Yes, Kristin-" Levin asked after taking a moment to recover.

"Those samples or serum, my father spoke of, if their here, they would be in a cold-storage unit. I hope that liquid nitrogen was used to preserve them. That is if . . . they haven't been destroyed by subsequent occupants of _Kenzie-West_." Kristin said, taking the initiative.

"Right. Everyone start looking. If you find it . . . yell and don't touch it." Levin ordered and everyone fanned out. Bridger bent to whisper in Kristin's ear.

"You doing . . . okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, fine. I just want this done, so we can go home." Kristin told him.

"So do I, I feel like we've been gone for weeks instead of a few hours." Bridger answered, as he began to massage her shoulders to relieve the tension . . . that always seemed to be there as of late. At that moment, Ford stepped over to Nathan and Kristin.

"Excuse me . . . Captain, the launch has arrived. We can leave whenever." Jonathan Ford informed Nathan. "Oh here, Katie sent this." Ford added handing Nathan, a thermos and two cups.

"Thank you, Jonathan. It's just, what we need." Bridger replied, filling the cups with steaming coffee and offering one to Kristin, who accepted it gratefully. She wrapped her hands tightly around the cup . . . trying to stop them from shaking at the same time, watching Jake out of the corner of her eye. She saw him go into a storage alcove, and not come out . . . again.

"Nathan, would you go see were Jake went?" Kristin asked, since he was the closest person to her. "I think, he went into that alcove . . . but he's been in there a long time."

"Sure . . .no problem." Bridger replied, setting his cup on the console. Then he walked to the alcove and peered inside . . . at first he didn't see anyone. "Jake . . . Jake are you in here?" He called.

"Here, Captain-" Jake called back. Bridger followed the voice saw a pair of shoes, sticking out from behind a storage crate. He moved the crate and peered down at Jake.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Nathan asked the boy.

"I think, I found what Mom is looking for." Jake informed Bridger, pointing to a dark corner of the alcove, that had been hidden by the crate. Jake pulled off the cover tarp. There stood a cold storage unit. Bridger bent down and checked it . . . it had it's own battery pack and was still functioning . . . the liquid nitrogen inside was at -490degrees.

"Jake, you did it." Nathan told him, ruffling his hair.

"Is Mom going to be okay, now, Captain?"

"I hope so, Jake. With this, her chances just got better. Now, all we have to do is get her the _**seaQuest**_. And put what's in here to work." Bridger told Jake truthfully as he called Ford and Buchanan, to take the unit to the launch, after Levin had checked it over. Then he had O'Neill, download Jacob Westphalen's message and journal to the _**seaQuest**_ for future reference. Then one by one, they all made for the launch, lastly came Kristin with Bridger and Lucas helping her . . . one on either side. They paused at the Launch Docking Hatch, Kristin let her eyes roam over _Kenzie-West_, for probably the last time. Then allowed Bridger and Lucas to assist her inside as the hatch closed and the launch headed for home.


	13. Chapter 12 Score and End Game

**Chapter Twelve**

"Score and End Game_"_

_**seaQuest**_

Katie Hitchcock waited impatiently in the Docking Bay for the Launch from _Kenzie-West_ to arrive. They had retrieved Zellar's Transport from the Trench, and under Ace Hamilton's supervision from his Med-Bay bed . . . a repair crew had been sent to _**Atlantis**_, to pump her dry and clean up. Katie shifted uneasily from foot to foot, glancing behind her at the Med-Team . . . and assembled personnel. Then she turned to the Docking Hatch as she heard . . . the pressure seals come it contact with the launch. The hatch opened, Ford and O'Neill were the first ones through, and they were carrying a cold storage unit. Ford threw he a smile and a nod at Katie, as he moved past with O'Neill. Marina, Talbot, and Buchanan, then Cindy, Jake and Lucas followed them. Finally, came Bridger supporting Kristin, with Levin bringing up the rear. He signaled to the Med-Team, and they brought a stretcher forward. Bridger gently helped Kristin onto it.

"Kris . . . we're home. Rest now." Nathan whispered to her, as his lips brushed her forehead. Kristin gave him a weak smile. Then Bridger backed away, and allowed Levin and the Med-Team to take her to Med-Bay. Katie chose that moment, to step forward.

"Captain- Welcome home." Katie greeted Nathan.

"Thank you, Commander, it's good to be here. Do you have quarters prepared for our guests? I'm sure they'd like to rest and get cleaned up." Nathan responded.

"Of course . . . Captain." Hitchcock acknowledged signaling a crewman, who came forward to escort the visitors to quarters.

"Is there something else, Commander?" Bridger asked, noting Katie's uneasiness, as he watched the others depart.

"Yes Captain . . . it's about Zellar, we found him. He's dead, along with the man who was piloting the Transport." Katie said finally.

"I see," Bridger murmured. Then he looked Katie straight in the eye. "How-"

"When the transport imploded, Zellar had already gotten to his cryo-chamber but it didn't do him any good. He probably even, didn't feel anything." Katie informed Bridger.

"Too bad-" Bridger muttered, then, "Is he onboard?"

"Yes sir, Cargo Bay 4. The UEO is sending a Launch for him, they'll be here in about 2 hours."

"Great, the sooner the better. Thank you . . . Commander."

"Yes sir, and also, Secretary-General Noyce would like you to contact him as soon as possible." Katie added.

"Figures-" Bridger mutter under his breath. "Alright, have the bridge send an uplink to my quarters in about 45 minutes." Bridger ordered, nodded to Katie and left Sea-deck. Outside the hatch he paused, looking down the corridor toward Med-Bay, where they had taken Kristin. Realizing . . . he wasn't needed there at the moment, turned on his heel and proceeded to his quarters.

A few minutes after . . . Bridger's departure. Jonathan Ford reentered Sea-deck, and found Katie sitting on the edge of the Moonpool.

"Hello . . . Jonathan . . ." Katie greeted Ford as he sat down beside her.

"Hi Katie, is there a problem?" Ford asked, seeing the sadness in Katie's green-eyes.

"Jonathan, Zellar's dead, what if this anti-toxin stuff doesn't work? What if . . . Kristin, " Katie trailed off.

"She'll make it, Katie. She has to for the Captain. I don't think he could stand, losing her now." Ford told her putting an arm around her shoulders. Katie nodded and they waited for word.

In Med-Bay . . . Joshua Levin was shaking his head at Kristin's vital sign readout. Since leaving _Kenzie-West_, her condition had rapidly deteriorated. Looking down at her, Levin could clearly see the effects of the toxin working. They didn't have much time . . . if they didn't act soon; it would be too late. Levin looked up at Marina Andross' approach.

"Joshua, shouldn't we run some tests on this serum, before we . . ." Andross began, handing him a syringe and the vial of serum.

"I'd love to, Marina . . . but I'm afraid there's no time." Levin told her, as he loaded the serum into the syringe, and prepared to inject Kristin with it. Marina rolled up the sleeve of the jersey that Kristin still wore. They hadn't even taken the time to change her clothes. Levin put the needle against Kristin's arm . . . and hesitated.

"Joshua . . . " Kristin's voice came to his ears, it was so low he had to bend close to hear. her. "Do it Joshua, please. Without it I have no life but with it maybe . . . there's a chance, please." she begged him. Looking into Kristin's sad brown eyes, so pleading . . . Joshua covered her hand with his, squeezing it. Then, brought the needle to Kristin's arm again, and injected the serum directly into the bloodstream. Kristin gave Levin the barest of a nod and smile, then slowly sighed and closed her eyes. All there was left to do was wait.

In his quarters, Nathan Bridger pulled on a robe as he came out of the bathroom, after a shower. He noticed . . . Kristin's canvas bag still on his bed. Her makeup bag, still sat on the bathroom sink, her brush lay on the table next to the forgotten breakfast tray. He could still . . . smell her perfume in the room. His hand strayed to the Comm-link, he pulled it back._ No . . . _he told himself,_ if anything . . . happens good or bad. Levin knew to contact him immediately. It could still be hours before they knew anything . . . one way or another._ Bridger sighed and sat down at the table, he suddenly felt very tired. He eyelids had just begun to droop, when the Vid-link call sounded. Bridger looked up and saw the UEO insignia . . . fade into the familiar features of Bill Noyce.

_"Hello Nathan, You've had quite a adventure . . . I hear."_

"Bill, yes, one I would not like to repeat." Bridger answered, a sad smile playing on his lips.

_"I understand. We'll have Zellar's body out of there soon." _Noyce hesitated, as if not knowing quite what to say next . . . finally he asked. _"So Nathan, how's Kristin?"_

"Still waiting for word, Bill. We still may lose her." Bridger replied. Noyce could hear such sadness in his old friend's voice.

_"I'm sorry, Nathan. I won't take up anymore of your time. For the next thirty-six hours . . . you and the __**seaQuest**__. are officially off-duty. Make good use of the time. And Nathan, please . . . let me know, what . . . well you know."_

"Yeah Bill, thanks-" Bridger closed the Vid-link. He got up and went to his bunk, picked up Kristin's bag and carried it to the table. Then he gathered up all her things and put them in the bag, zipped it and placed it on the floor near the door. Then, he called the bridge, and informed Ford about the 36 hour off-duty, imposed by Noyce . . . and to make sure everyone took advantage, and got some sleep . . . leaving one Bridge officer on-duty . . . at all times. Bridger closed the Comm-link and stretched out on the bed. It wasn't long before he was asleep.

Ben Krieg stepped into the mess hall and stopped dead at what he saw- Cindy Mackenzie was wrapped in Jack Talbot's arms. He felt an almost irrational pang of jealousy but slapped it down, turning quickly to leave; Talbot's voice stepped him.

"Lt. Krieg-"

Krieg cringed a little as he did an about face and found himself nose to nose with Talbot.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank, me-" Krieg muttered.

"Yeah, for what you did for Jake . . . and Russ." Talbot answered as he held out his hand.

"I just did what I had to do." Krieg returned, finally taking the other man's hand.

"I think it was more than that but have it your way."

"Yeah, well, maybe, I just couldn't let that scum Zellar hurt any more people." Krieg looked up to meet cool gray eyes, "Jake's a great kid. He helped me a lot over there. You should be proud of him."

"I am, Lt. I am. Thanks again." Talbot responded with a nod and then turned quickly away. Leaving Krieg, again alone . . . or maybe not- he thought as he noted Cindy still sitting at the table. After a brief hesitation, he sauntered over.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Krieg asked, gallantly. When he received no answered and he saw her tear stained face, the swagger dissolved and he dropped into the chair opposite. "Hey, your mom's going to be okay. She's tough."

"I know," Cindy whispered as she brushed her fingers over her cheeks, to wipe away the evidence of her tears. "But I've never seen her so . . . I don't know, helpless, I guess."

"Hey, one thing I no sure, Kristin Westphalen will never be 'helpless'. She's strong as long as she has something . . . someone to live for she'll fight tooth and nail to stay alive. Hell, even I may not agree with Kristin on most things, but I've come to respect her tenacity. She'll drive you crazy and you'll be glad to go."

"That's my mom, she'll argue over the littlest things but if you were in trouble, she wouldn't hesitate to help."

Yeah, I know that." Krieg agreed solemnly. "Look, why don't I walk you to guest quarters. You need some sleep." He offered, standing up. Cindy looked torn for a moment, but exhaustion won out and knowing she would be no help to her mother this way. Accepting Krieg's proffered hand, she allowed herself to be escorted from the mess hall.

On Sea-deck, eight hours after returning from _Kenzie-West,_ Lucas Wolenczak and Jake Talbot were leaning on the edge of the Moonpool, watching Darwin frolic. After a few moments, Darwin swam up to them.

_"Lucas- Lucas play . . ."_ Darwin's voice came over the Vo-corder.

"Hey . . . Darwin boy. Not today, okay. I'd like you to meet Jake. Jake meet Darwin." Lucas introduced the two.

"Hello . . . Darwin-" Jake said hesitantly in awe.

_"Jake . . . play. Jake, Kristin cub." _Darwin said, giving them a fishy grin. Lucas was aghast that Darwin had figured out Jake's connection to Kristin, so quickly.

"Darwin, how do you know that? Did someone say something to you?" Lucas demanded.

_"No . . . Darwin see. Jake have Kristin . . . eyes." _

"He's a smart one." said a voice from behind, the boys. They turned and saw Jack Talbot standing there.

"Dad- How's Mom? Can I see her . . . please?" Jake pleaded going to his father and pulling on his shirtsleeve.

"Jake, she's sleeping. She won't even know you're there." Talbot told him but seeing the look in Jake's brown eyes, that were so much like Kristin's, Talbot relented. "Oh okay . . . we'll go see her but only for a few minutes . . . okay."

"Okay, Dad, great." Jake said as he hugged his father, and the two headed for Med-Bay. Lucas watched them leave, a pang of envy shot through him. Why couldn't he . . . have that kind of relationship with his own father? Lucas pushed away the thought, and after saying good-bye to Darwin, went to see the only real father . . . he had.

_Nathan, help me-_

_Please . . . I need you-" Kristin cried out._

_Nathan reached out to her-_

_But she was gone . . ._

Bridger awoke with a start._ It was only a dream_, he thought, _Thank God._ He sat up and rubbed eyes, glancing at his watch. He had been sleeping for 7 hours. He swung his feet off the bunk, hitting the Comm-link to the Bridge. Bridger surprised when Ford answered.

"Commander, aren't you supposed to be off-duty?" Bridger asked him.

_"Ah- Yes sir, I was . . . but the UEO Launch was late in arriving. It just pulled away . . . with the bodies Zellar, Price and Miller on board." _Ford reported.

"I see . . . does that mean that _**Atlantis**_ is up and running? Since, you managed to retrieve Miller." Bridger prompted.

_"Yes sir."_

"Very good . . . Commander. Any word from Med-Bay."

_"No sir . . . nothing yet."_

"Alright, Jonathan, Thank you. Bridger out." As Bridger closed the link, there was a knock on the door, he called out. "Come in."

"Captain . . ." Lucas began as he entered. "Sorry to bother you . . ."

"It's alright, Lucas. Sit down." Bridger replied indicating a chair across from him.

"Captain . . . I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry for disobeying Commander Ford and going to _**Atlantis**_." Lucas explained, watching Bridger's face for a reaction. "I know . . . it was wrong but I just couldn't stand by and NOT do something to help the Doc." he finished.

"It's alright, Lucas, I understand. You did the wrong thing but for the right reasons. People have done worse . . . for less. What about Lt. Krieg, what's his excuse?" Bridger ventured.

"It's not Ben's fault, I kind of coerced him into taking me with him." Lucas defended.

"I see, well, in light of what happened. I'll forget about this; but if either of you ever . . . pull a stunt like that again, I'll-" Bridger threatened.

"Yes sir, I get it. I'll make sure, Ben gets it too." Lucas promised. Nathan nodded and held out is hand. Lucas took it with a grin.

"Okay, let me get dressed and then I'd like you to help me with something. After that we'll both go check on Kristin." Bridger said ruffling the boy's hair as he past headed for the bathroom.

Upon entering Med-Bay, Bridger was almost smashed flat . . . again . . . by Manilow Crocker.

"Chief, if you don't stop doing that, I'm going to have you court-martialed." Bridger threatened, a smile playing on his lips.

"Sorry Cap, I was just coming to get . . . ya . . . the Doc." Crocker apologized. He was about to explain when Cindy Mackenzie, came up to them.

"Captain, there's someone who wants to see you." Cindy said, taking Bridger by the arm, her face betraying nothing as she led him to a private room, filled with people. Crocker and Lucas followed silently. Seeing the Captain enter, the thong parted to reveal . . . Kristin, sitting up in bed. Her eyes bright and a soft smile spread across her face at the sight of Nathan. Bridger just stared; his feet refused to move, until someone gave him a shove. Bridger shot a look over his shoulder at Crocker, who stood there one arm in a sling and the other behind his back, with angelic look on his face, as he watched Bridger stumble forward to stand at the end of the bed. Dropping the Kristin's bag on the floor beside the bed, Nathan tried to speak but nothing came out. Then he felt a tug on his arm, looking down he met the brown orbs of Jake Talbot.

"See . . . Captain, you were right. She's going to be okay." Jake told him excitedly. Bridger ruffled his hair, as he looked around at the others in the room. Cindy, Ace, Talbot and Marina Andross stood together on one side . . . all the other _**Atlantis**_ people had returned to the station. Bridger's gaze shifted to what looked like . . . the entire bridge crew including Jonathan Ford, on the other side. Pulling on his best Captain's face as Bridger addressed his crew.

"Commander, you didn't waste anytime getting here. Is there anyone . . . left on the Bridge?" Bridger demanded of Ford.

"Captain, we were just-" Ford began. Katie jumped in.

"Going . . . Captain," Katie told him. Then she turned to Kristin. "It's good to have to back, Kristin." Katie hugged her, and was followed by Crocker, Krieg, Ortiz, O'Neill, Shan, Lucas and finally Ford, who saluted Bridger as he past. Then Nathan watched as Ace Hamilton limped up to Kristin.

"Hey Russ . . . you're lookin' good. Keep it that way, okay." Ace told her.

"Don't worry, Ace, I will. Please take care of everyone for me." Kristin said to him.

"You bet, Russ." Ace acknowledged giving her a hug and left with Marina Andross.

Bridger stepped back to lean against the wall by the door as he observed Jack Talbot come to Kristin's bedside, and take her hand.

"Russ, are you sure? I mean . . . Jake can . . ." Talbot started.

"Yes . . . Jack, I'm sure. I have a tour here to finish. Then, I will meet you, Jake and Cindy at UEO Headquarters, three weeks from today." Kristin told Talbot, he nodded then leaned over and kissed her cheek. Talbot stopped in front of Bridger and extended his hand.

"It's been a pleasure, Captain. Take good care of the lady over there, she's got a lot of people who love her." Talbot told Nathan.

"I will, Commander, and good luck." Bridger replied, taking Talbot's hand in a firm grip. Upon his departure only Jake, Cindy, and Nathan in the room with Kristin.

"Take care, Mom. I love you." Cindy said, as she hugged and kissed Kristin. Then leaning close to whisper to Kristin. "Don't let this one get away," she said, giving Bridger a wink. Nathan raised an eyebrow at this.

"I will . . . Cinny, I love you." Kristin told her, ignoring Cindy's last statement. Then Cindy backed away to make room for Jake. Jake climbed up on the bed, beside Kristin. "Jake, would you promise me something?" Kristin asked taking her son in her arms.

"Sure Mom, anything." Jake replied, wiggling in as close as he could get.

"Promise me, you'll always remember. I never stopped loving you. Even when I thought . . . I lost you. I still loved you. You will always be with me in my heart. Always-"

"Yes Momma, I promise. I love you . . . too. I'll take care of Dad, Cindy and Ace for you too."

"That would be wonderful, darling. Now remember . . . be good and I'll see you soon." Kristin hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head . . . then finally released him.

"Bye, Mom, Captain-" Jake said as Cindy led him out the door. Cindy paused briefly to hug Bridger good-bye and make sure, he'd promise to take care of her Mother, which of course, Nathan did. Then Bridger had to watch as Levin took Kristin's vitals . . . nodding with approval he left _**seaQuest's**_ Captain and Chief Scientist alone, closing the door behind him.

Bridger leaned against the door . . . arms folded across his chest as his gaze slowly roved over Kristin. Apparently, someone had the same idea as he; in bringing her some of her own things. Most likely, it was Cindy, for Kristin wore a white linen, nightshirt . . . that brought out the golden shade of her skin. Much better as Kristin said then one of those, damn Med-Bay tunics. Bridger was particularly fond of the white ribbon, tied in her hair . . . it somehow made her look so carefree and innocent. Finally, brought his gaze to Kristin's face and met her questioning . . . sable-brown eyes. They said nothing to each other as he smoothly moved forward never taking his gaze from hers.

When Bridger reached the side of the bed, he sat down next to her. He tenderly brushed away, the slow tear that had started its journey down her cheek. Then he gathered Kristin into his arms; her tears merged with his as he gently rocked her.

"I thought, I was going to lose you before I even had you . . ." Nathan whispered his voice full of the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. Kristin nodded and pulled back slightly from him.

"I know, I was beginning to worry myself, toward the end. Nathan, I'm so sorry . . ." Kristin sighed. Bridger looked at her dumbfounded.

"Sorry? For what?" Nathan asked, holding her at arms length as he continued. "For being a victim, a pawn in someone's demented bid at revenge. Kristin, that's certainly not your fault."

"But Nathan it is. If I hadn't tried to gain my OWN revenge against Zellar for my brother's death and my father's disgrace. And then tried . . . to protect everyone on _**Atlantis**_ . . . with fruitless gestures of foolish heroism. Maybe those two young men would still be alive . . ." Kristin said her voice breaking as she tried to explain.

"And many others would be dead." Nathan told her matter-of-factly. "Kristin, you know that Zellar doesn't care who he kills as long as it gets him what he wants. Please . . . don't blame yourself for doing, what you thought was right. You may have gone about it the wrong way but you helped save millions. You made your brother's death mean something." Nathan continued taking her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Kristin, don't you ever be sorry for surviving Zellar's rampage and bringing the rest of us with you. I think, Zellar finally understands, what the phrase '_Like a lioness, protecting her cubs' _means." Nathan said with touch of admiration in his voice as he watched the tortured look on Kristin's face slowly turn to one of understanding and acceptance as she nodded. "Now there's just one other thing- If you ever . . . pull something like this on the next tour, I'll-" Nathan said shaking a finger at her. Then he paused, as he saw Kristin's face fall, as she looked away from him. "Kristin, what-"

"Nathan, I-" Kristin began, turning her face back to him, she leaned back against the pillows and absently wrung her hands. Finally, she took a deep breath and continued. "There won't be a next tour . . . for me anyway. I'm in not returning to the _**seaQuest**_. I need to spend time with Jake and Cindy. I can't do that, if . . . I'm here." Kristin paused, searching Nathan's face for a reaction. She saw only a blank stare, as she hurried on. "Nathan, it's not that I wouldn't love to be here with you. To continue to explore our feelings. But-"

"But you need time. Kristin, I understand. I never wanted to push you into anything." Nathan told her. "Know you need time to get to know your children again. Especially . . . Jake." Nathan said as he stood and began to pace. "Kris, if it seemed like I was pushing you . . . I'm sorry. That's that last thing I wanted."

"Nathan, please . . . I never felt pushed." Kristin paused as she tried to put her feelings into words. The words that came seemed inadequate as she continued. "Nathan, through this whole ordeal . . . you gave me what I most needed. To know that you were there for me, whatever the outcome. For that, I am forever grateful. What's happened between us is right. I know that in my heart. I think it's because . . . we became friends first and we've gotten used to having each other to talk to. I really believe the emotions . . . we've expressed in the forty-eight hours days are the natural progression of our friendship. Nathan Bridger, you gave me, your hope and your love . . . unconditionally. Whether it was in a touch . . . in a look . . . or in the words of a sonnet and a song, It's a love, that I hope, I'm worthy of." Kristin paused again as she felt Bridger's gaze on her. "Your love gave me the strength to fight . . . against the odds to stay by your side. That alone is enough to make me . . . love you. But-" Kristin raised her eyes then, and met indigo pools, for a moment she was drowning. Nathan stepped closer, holding her gaze as he again sat down on the bed beside her. He then, took her hands in his and holding them tightly, he spoke.

"But perhaps, Kristin, perhaps we both need time to learn how to love. And yes, maybe your ordeal pushed to the surface, feelings that were there between us but not quite ready to be expressed." Nathan told Kristin, softly. Kristin only nodded. "So, why don't we take things back a little. Maybe, a real first date, would be a good place to start. How about joining me for dinner?"

"Sounds wonderful, just tell me when and where." Kristin answered, a smile coming to her lips.

"Well . . . we have a day off coming up-"

"Yes . . . I know, the day the World Power Project comes on line."

"Uh huh . . . so what do you say we have dinner in my quarters at 2100hrs."

"You're on, Captain-" Kristin replied as the smile reached her eyes, making them twinkle mischievously as she said. "Then we'll let whatever happens happen."

"Exactly-" Nathan responded, with a smile that matched hers. "Now before I leave you, so you can get your rest. I think we need to listen to something again." Kristin gave him a quizzical look as he let go of her hands and got off the bed. He picked her bag from the floor and placed it on the room's small dresser. Kristin watched as he opened it . . . then her eyes grow wide as he pulled out a CD player. Placing it beside her on the nightstand. Then he went to the light switch beside the door and dimmed the lights in the room. The lights of the life-support monitor beside the bed were casting soft shadows about the room. "Okay . . . now move over." Nathan told her as he climbed into the bed beside her.

"Nathan, what on earth are you doing?" Kristin asked, she was totally confused. "This is what you mean by starting over?

"No . . . we'll start over tomorrow. Tonight, I want to give you a taste of things to come. If it's alright with you . . . that is." Nathan said as he saw the questions in her eyes.

"Of course, it's alright, Nathan." Kristin said softly as she allowed herself to be drawn into Nathan's strong arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and laid her hand on his chest, where she could feel the rhythmical beat of his heart. Kristin was coming to realize that this was where she wanted to be and where she belonged. Nathan then, reached over and pushed the play button on the CD Player. As the soft strains of music began Kristin recognized their song. "Nathan, that's-"

_"I knew from the very first . . ._

_That I looked into your eyes . . ._

_You were someone who'd been through-_

_A few too many good-byes . . . _

_No doubt about it . . ."_

"Yep, I had Lucas find a copy for me. Now listen to how right the words are. Feel them. What they're saying comes from my heart to yours." Nathan said as he looked down into her face, running a finger along her cheekbone, feeling the dampness of tears.

_"Darlin', now you safe in my arms . . . _

_You've found your future at last-. _

_All of those years . . . and those tears, are a part of the past._

_So believe . . . what I'm telling you . . ."_

"Oh Nathan, I-" Kristin began, tears choking off the words.

"Shhh . . . listen . . ." Nathan told her wiping away the tears as the words of the song spoke of his soul . . .

_"From this day on . . . your gonna be loved perfectly-_

_From this day on . . . your gonna be loved, the way you deserve to be- _

_All your fears can be gone . . ._

_From this day on . . ."_

As the song continued, Nathan felt Kristin snuggle in closer to him. He tightened his hold on her in kind. Nathan gazed down at her bowed head . . . the blinking lights of the support monitor playing softly off the golden-reddish highlights in her hair.

_"I'll be here beside you-_

_From this day on . . . _

_Darlin' please trust what we've got,_

_and where it's all leading too . . . _

_Your in good hands, gonna cleanse in about cherishing you-_

_And I'm just getting started . . . _

_From this day on . . . your gonna be loved perfectly, so perfectly, baby- _

_From this day on . . . your gonna be loved the way you deserve to be . . . _

_All your fears can be gone . . . _

_From this day on . . ."_

Kristin raised her head and allowed her eyes to take in the firm line of Nathan's jaw. Her hand moved from his chest to his shoulder then neck to trance . . . that line from chin to cheek . . . then tenderly raking her fingers through his hair . . . before coming to rest on the back of his neck.

"_I'll be here beside you From this day on . . . you'd better believe . . . _

_From this day on . . . We'll always be together . . . _

_From this day on . . . Girl . . . You've got yourself a lover and a friend . . . _

_We'll be good lovers and friends . . . _

_You're looking at forever . . . _

_Here's where our dream begins . . . and I promise . . . _

_It's never gonna end . . . _

_No . . . no . . . no . . . no . . . _

Nathan smiled down at Kristin as she brought her gaze up to meet his eyes. He lifted her other hand from his chest holding it turning it over and gently tracing the lines on the palm before lifting it to his lips placing a tender kiss on the inside of her wrist. Nathan felt the quiver of anticipation that moved over her as he slowly with a feathery touch ran his hand up her arm to her shoulder and down her back.

"Exploring . . ." Kristin said gently.

"I like study the map . . . before traveling to new places." Nathan whispered huskily.

"I can understand that you wouldn't want to get lost halfway there." Kristin replied, as the hand Nathan had released traveled slowly over his ribcage and chest coming to join the other behind his neck. Nathan brushed auburn tress off her temple the bruise there was nearly faded only, a faint bluish-hue could be seen he brushed his lips across it.

_"From this day on . . . _

_Your gonna be loved the way you deserve to be . . . _

_All your fears can be gone . . . _

_From this day on . . . Baby . . . _

_I'm gonna be right here beside you . . . _

_From this day on . . ."_

Kristin meet Nathan's eyes again . . . her face was inches from his as the last line of the song faded . . . their lips meet and the world was forgotten. Sacrificed to a higher power in a collision of hearts . . .

End


End file.
